When the Moon Gleams
by bleach409
Summary: TTC Sequel to When the Moon Fades...Seth Hunter returns with new friends and old in his third year at camp. Sacrifices and surprises mark their path as Seth is forced to participate in the Quest to save Artemis. However, things are not always what they may seem...A child of Artemis fic. PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan
1. The Bad News

When the Moon Gleams

Rated T

Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Humor, etc.

IMPORTANT: Those of you who have not read _When the Moon Fades_, I suggest that you read that first.

Summary: Sequel to When the Moon Fades. Takes place in TTC. Things are not always what they may seem…

Chapter 1: The Bad News

"Done!" I shouted from across the room. My arms and legs aching as I struggled to adjust myself.

Percy was standing on the other side of the clearing. His arms crossed and his face looking thoughtful.

"I think…" Percy started, "That you should do another lap."

"What?" I shouted, "But I already did like a bazillion laps!"

"Just one more won't hurt ya." He said rather dismissively.

I groaned as I moved into position yet again, "Coming from the Son of Poseidon." I muttered.

"What was that?"

I gave a large splash, as I did a free style under the allotted time.

Yes-you heard me correctly-I was actually _swimming_.

Percy had decided last summer that he was going to help me conquer my hydrophobia by giving me swimming lessons. I, being the 'hydrophobic' was not too keen on the idea at first. But after last year's incident and having Percy give me a bunch of reasons why swimming is beneficial, I finally gave in.

And let me tell you: Percy was one heck of a coach.

Don't let his easy-goingness fool you-he was one strict and merciless coach when it comes to teaching someone how to swim. Since it was getting close to the winter break, Percy found a lot of time for the two of us to use the school's indoor pool. I was learning new techniques left and right during the first two weeks-waking up as early as 4:30 _am _to do my daily 'warm-ups', and if I was even a minute late on waking up, Percy threatened to actually dump a bucket of ice water over my head to '_relieve my senses'_.

Merciless bastard.

But despite the strict orders and treatment, his way of teaching was very efficient. I was now swimming quite proficiently and could manage to stay aloft for a half hour at ease.

I finally reached the end of the pool as Percy shouted out my recorded time:

"56.3 seconds," He stated as he made his way towards me. I took his hand when he offered to help me up, "You've gotten a lot faster."

I nodded as I dried my face and chest with a towel, walking over to where my stuff was, "I got a good teacher."

"You mean the_ greatest_ teacher of all time," he corrected/ half boasted. I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I swear Percy, if your ego gets any bigger; I'll have to stop giving you compliments." I teased.

He shrugged, "It's just who I am." He looked at the time, "We should get going. My mom will get worried if we get home late."

"Yeah, yeah," I said absentmindedly as I put on my black shirt, "Let's go."

-o-

Sally Jackson was like my dream-mom.

When I was invited by Percy to spend some time at their house, she was more than welcoming in making me 'feel at home'. She cooked the best meals (second to only Ms. Lewinsky), was very nice, and gave the most hilarious stories of Percy, much to his embarrassment.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." He whispered to me after his mom finished another adventure of 'Baby Perseus'.

I laughed even harder when I heard his threat, "If my laughter doesn't kill me first." Percy glowered at me but didn't say anything else.

Those were good times.

"Mom! We're home!" Percy called out as he opened the door. Sure enough, Mrs. Jackson bounded up to us and proceeded to give Percy a hug.

"There are cookies on the table," She said as she released her hold on him, "Did you boys have a good time today?"

"Yeah, Percy nearly drove me to exhaustion."

Mrs. Jackson frowned and turned to look at her son, "I hope you haven't been pushing him too hard."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Mom, it was nothing. Seth and I had a normal practice at the pool. He's just being sarcastic."

Mrs. Jackson looked at each of us thoughtfully, "Well then, I believe you boys must be hungry after such an exercise. Come to the kitchen to eat. I've cooked up your favorite dishes."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson." I said politely. Mrs. Jackson smiled at me sweetly, before leaving us to tend to the food.

When she was out of sight, Percy said, "Seriously, Seth. You're like _way_ too polite. My mom thinks I should learn etiquette from you."

"Really?"

"No joke."

I only hmmed as we proceeded to eat the freshly cooked blue cookies on the table. The blue food at first appeared very strange to me during my first week of stay, but it soon grew on me.

Percy had grown a lot since I last saw him: 5 feet 5, a bit on the muscular side, and his hair and skin tone seemed to have gotten darker. He wore a white shirt and jeans (in contrast to my dark apparel) and seemed perfectly at ease as he got another cookie from the plate. I couldn't help but dart glances at his right arm- thin criss-cross scars embedded the surface from the top of his hand to his elbow.

"Did it…hurt?" I asked him quietly. He stopped munching when he noticed my staring.

He sighed when he realized what I was talking about, "It doesn't anymore." When I still remained silent, he continued, "It wasn't your fault Seth. You couldn't have known."

"But it was _because_ of me wasn't it?" I pointed out, "I wished I wasn't such a coward and gone on that quest with you and Annabeth-

"And Tyson." He added.

"Yeah…and _Tyson," _I repeated. Then I became frustrated, "If it weren't for my stupid fear of boats-

"Hey, if it weren't for you, the three of us wouldn't have managed to get past those harpies." Percy said, "And how were you supposed to know if your psychotic girlfriend-

"Clare is _not_ my girlfriend-

"Whatever. But the point is: you couldn't have known she was still out to get me alright?"

I didn't say anything. I knew that Clare was still upset about me not joining Kronos and that she harbored some deep hatred of Percy. But what I didn't know was how she decided that Percy was_ supposively_ the one who helped changed my mind, and now she will stop at nothing at hunting him down.

"Alright," I finally answered, and then I asked, "How is Tyson doing by the way?"

"Tyson? I haven't heard from him much. But last I checked-he was having a lot of fun with the other Cyclops."

"So he's enjoying himself huh? That's good." I said, "Did you tell him I was sorry?"

Percy nodded, "He never really took it against you though-he's too innocent to understand it. But yeah, he now considers you a friend if you want to be."

I widened my eyes, "Seriously? Even after all those mean things I said to him?" Percy nodded.

"Damn…I was one heck of a stereotypical jerk." I muttered. When Tyson had arrived at camp, I was less than welcoming towards him, causing Percy to defend him and actually argue against me and Annabeth. I couldn't help it at the time: giants were the reason why my family was dead and Cyclops was there next of kin. But I knew better now.

"That you were." Percy agreed, "If it were me, I probably would have been less forgiving."

"Glad it wasn't you then." I mumbled.

The door bell rang, snapping both of our attention as we got up to see who it was. A spiky black haired girl emerged at our door.

"You guys going to let me in? Or are you going to keep me hanging?" The girl said.

"Thalia!" Percy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my cousin?" Thalia said back, allowing herself in. She gave me a glance and grinned.

"Yo Hunter! Catch!" She tossed me a huge wrapped up bundle as I quickly lunged and grabbed it. I untied it quickly, and my eyes widened when I saw its contents.

"You got my weapons!" I exclaimed, and then I looked up at her, confused, "But why though?"

"Chiron's got a report: he says that Grover managed to locate two potential demigods-a brother and sister- at this boarding school up in Maine. We'll be needed in a few days."

"_Two_ potential demigods at once?" I whistled, "This next one might be tough."

"It's nothing we haven't handled before," Thalia said while grinning, "Annabeth's going to be coming along."

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, "So she's coming too?"

Thalia nodded, "So we should have nothing to worry about."

"So are you going to stay for awhile?" Percy questioned.

"I'll stay for the afternoon," Thalia said, "But I'll be going back to Camp right after." She suddenly sniffed, "Are those _cookies_?"

"The very best," I answered, "You came at just about the right time."

"Sweet!" Thalia said happily as she walked to the kitchen. She gave a greeting to Mrs. Jackson and seated herself down at the table.

As we sat there eating our meal, I couldn't help but think how strange the situation was. Here was me-hanging out with two of my friends (one of them being a tree not too long ago), eating blue food, and talking about gods and monsters like it was the just today's forecast.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, when Thalia peered at me:

"Earth to Moony boy- you in there?"

I blinked, "_Yes Thalia_, what is it? And I told you _not_ to call me that."

"Nothing- just checking if you're ok there. You looked spaced out."

"Well I'm not anymore thanks to you." I said, "It's nothing really."

Thalia shrugged and continued eating.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention-Thalia actually _knows_ about the whole Artemis business. When she was finally released from her 'tree-prison', she only took one look at me and guessed correctly that Artemis was my godly parent. Turns out she had stumbled across Artemis and her hunters one too many times on her way to camp. Then I had to explain to her about my birth and animosity I had with Artemis and she took it surprisingly well.

She told me how she _understands_ what it was like to not get along with a mother and she even told me her experiences with her mom in order to erase my doubt. We got along very fast and became quick friends by the end of the week.

"So Thalia, how has camp been lately?" I asked.

"It's been alright-but I seriously think they should improve on those dummies. My Aegis could make a clean cut with no effort whatsoever. It's kind of a pain to clean up all that straw."

"I know what you mean," Percy added, seeing as how swordsmanship was up his alley, "Maybe we could ask Chiron or Mr. D about changing them."

"If you guys are going to bring up changes," I started, "The archery arena could also be innovated a bit too."

"Why? Is it getting _too easy_ for you?" Percy asked.

"Easy…and a bit boring," I said, "But of course _you_ wouldn't feel that way."

"Touché."

"So what about you guys?" Thalia asked the two of us, "Doing anything cool or new lately?"

"I know how to swim now," I said, "If that's your definition of cool."

"Nothing much on my part," Percy asked, "Why you ask?"

"It's just this rumor I've been hearing lately," Thalia said a bit quietly, her electric blue eyes becoming serious, "I'm not sure if it's true or not-gods know I hope it's not true-

"What is it?" Percy and I asked.

Thalia looked straight at me, her stare kind of frightening me, "The Hunters are visiting camp."

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I suddenly stood up. Apparently my exclamation was a bit too loud when Mrs. Jackson came back to the kitchen.

"Is something wrong my dears?" She asked, looking concerned.

I forced myself to awkwardly sit down as Percy tried to reassure his mom that nothing was wrong. When she left, I found myself asking Thalia to clarify what she meant.

"Look, no need to get jumpy- I did say it was _only_ a rumor." Thalia said, trying to calm me down, "I mean who knows? Maybe they'll decide to skip their annual visit-

"Annual? You mean they've visited camp before? And _numerous _times?"

Thalia nodded, "It's sort of a tradition- whenever the hunters visit camp, we would always play Capture the Flag- Campers versus Hunters. So far, we haven't managed to beat them once." Thalia said and then she exclaimed, "BUT NOT ANY MORE! This time, we WILL defeat them. I've got just the plan if those hunters decide to turn up!"

"Sounds like you have a grudge against them or something." Percy noted.

Thalia grinned uneasily, "Something like that."

"This is just great..." I muttered darkly, "Just when the camp is starting to grow on me-_ this_ turns up."

"Hey, it can't be _that_ bad," Percy tried reassuring me, "I mean, it be kind of cool having Artemis around right?" He directed his gaze towards Thalia, who nodded hesitantly, "I haven't even met her yet."

"Cool for you guys." I mumbled, "But for me…it's going to be a nightmare- I'm sure of it."

"Has Artemis tried contacting you before?" Thalia asked curiously, "I don't know about you guys-but thunder head hasn't spoke to me or sent me a sign."

"Now that you mention it," Percy started, "My dad has been a mute lately- unless you count last summer…"

"I haven't had _any_ contact with Artemis whatsoever since my first year at camp." I stated stoically, "I don't know if she cares or if she decides to talk whenever it amuses her but…I don't care. I _really_ just don't care anymore."

"You can't possibly 'not care'," Percy said, "You're just angry right now. It's sort of like when I sent Medusa's head to Olympus-I admit I wanted to get my dad's attention, to actually have him prove that he did care for me. Look Seth, the thing is…you can't always stay angry for long. Artemis is your m-

"_She is not." _I suddenly snapped, "She may be my creator and have power over my life- but _She. Is. Not. My. Parent. _End of Story. And for _your_ information Perseus-

Percy flinched when I said his full name.

"Your situation –although touching- is _nothing_ like mine. Unlike you, I want _nothing_ to do with Artemis. _Nothing_ you hear me? In fact, I wish she would just _stay out_ of my business and _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" I shouted and promptly left the room.

-o-

Thalia watched quietly as Seth stormed right past her, slamming the door behind him.

"You know Percy," She said, glancing a look towards her cousin, who now looked a little pale, "There is a thing called 'tact'-

"Shut Up Thalia." Percy muttered. Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation, "He is really pissed off isn't he?"

"Gee- I didn't notice."

"_Thalia!"_

"That he is." Thalia agreed, "Hey, it's getting a little late for me. I need to get back to camp. Make sure you let him cool off a bit."

"As if I'll want to talk to him at his state," Percy retorted, "But yeah, I'll do that." When Thalia reached the door, he called out, "So I'll see you and Annabeth in a few days?"

"No duh. Just bring yourself, Moony Boy, and your fighting skills- this mission will be a piece of cake." Thalia grinned as she stepped outside, "See ya Kelp Held!"

"See you."

-o-


	2. Chance Encounter

When the Moon Gleams

Credits go to Rick Riordan.

Thank you all for the generous reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

It took approximately eight hours and 45 minutes from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine.

Mrs. Jackson had picked up Annabeth and Thalia along the way, and the car was eerily silent. All of us were too nervous (or too full of excitement) to say much.

When we arrived at our destination, snow and sleet were falling heavily from the sky and I had to rub my eyes a couple times to see the school: a big dark castle hanging by the edge of cliff with roaring dark waves by the horizon. Gargoyles and tall thin towers were looming above the entrance.

Looks like we reached Dracula's residence.

Thalia got out of the car first, taking in the view of the castle, "Oh, yeah. This'll be fun."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"No thanks, Mom," Percy replied, "I don't know how long it'll take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy."

Each of us smirked slightly when we noticed his blushing countenance.

"It's okay, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly, "We'll keep him out of trouble." Mrs. Jackson visibly relaxed at her words.

"All right, dears," Mrs. Jackson said, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said, "Thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"

"Mom-" Percy started.

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys." Percy said hastily as he headed towards the castle entrance.

When we got onto the school's 'front porch', Thalia replied casually, "Your mom is so cool Percy."

"She's pretty ok." Percy said, and then he asked, ""What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"

As soon as he said that, Thalia's demeanor suddenly turned cold-and with good reason.

"If that was any of your business, Percy-"

"Come on you guys," I said quickly, not wanting a fight that was sure to break out, "Grover's waiting."

"It's getting too cold," Annabeth added. The four of us entered the castle.

Inside, Westover Hall was filled with medieval antiques. There were numerous statues, shields, and a bunch of portraits of old looking people from the Dark Ages. Swords hung from the walls, their blades glistening in the faint light.

My hands hesitantly moved to where my pitch black daggers resided. My bow and quiver were swung over my shoulders.

Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where-"

The door slammed shut behind us.

"O-kay," Percy mumbled, "Guess we'll stay awhile."

Loud choir music was playing as we went deeper into the school. Some sort of dance?

We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. We hadn't gone very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked stiffly, their backs slightly hunched over.

"Well?" The woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Percy started, darting an eye towards me and Thalia.

Thalia quickly snapped her fingers, a gust of wind quickly swept through us as the Mist began to do its work. Instantly, the woman's eyes became a little dreamy.

"We're students here, remember?" I took a glance at her name tag, "Ms…_Gottschalk_?" I heard Percy snicker behind me, "We went back to get our things. Has the dance started already? I knew we were running late…"

"Maybe if _you _didn't take so long looking for your things-we would get here on time," Thalia countered.

I rolled my eyes, "Please-I didn't take half as long as you trying to dress yourself up."

"Anyways, Ms. Gottschalk-we should be at the dance." Thalia finished. Our rehearsal was now complete. "Can we go now?"

Ms. Gottschalk and Mr…or was that _Dr._ Thorn? They briefly looked at each other before directing their attention at us. Dr. Thorn narrowed his eyes-a brown and blue one-at us with a permanent scowl on his face. He didn't look so certain.

"You all may go." Dr. Thorn said at last, albeit with uncertainty, "And may I remind you-Seth, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth-that next time you children decide to run late, there will be severe…_expectations_ enforced."

We didn't wait to be told twice. We left with a lot of "Yes, Ma'ams" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the thing to do.

We eventually met up with Grover, who was ecstatic to see that we had made it. He hustled us down the hall in the direction of the music. I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back until we walked through the doors of a gymnasium.

"So who are the kids?" I asked Grover, who was being released from the hugs the girls gave him.

"Their names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." Grover answered, "12 and 10 years old. Siblings. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. But the point is-we're running out of time."

"Monsters?" Percy questioned.

"One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Grover looked to Thalia, who was thinking decisively, "Right. So these demigods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

Thalia grinned, "Then let's dance. Who's the monster?"

"Oh," Grover said, ad looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

"Why is that not surprising," I muttered, as I took a look around. Red and black balloons were scattered across the room, dance couples literally filled up the clearing. "So where are they?"

"Over there." Grover said, pointing in the direction of a boy and girl at the stadium. The girl had on a green cap that shadowed her face-as if she didn't want to be noticed. Both had dark hair and olive skin-She looked like she was scolding her brother for something he did.

Annabeth said, "Do they…I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

"So let's grab them and get out of here," Percy said, stepping forward before Thalia proceeded to stop him. She glanced at the doorway, and what do you know- Dr. Thorn was here…looks like he wasn't fooled by the Mist after all. He stood close to where the siblings were occupying…as if hovering over them.

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?"

"We're four powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked hurt. "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance." She directed her gaze at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"You want _me_ to dance with you?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "No duh. Do you want me to dance with Grover? He's a satyr- satyrs don't dance."

"Sadly, that is true." Grover admitted, "You know what? I think I'm going to go get some punch. You guys try to get close." With that said, he headed towards the other direction.

"Then what about Percy?" Thalia made a face.

"No way. Dancing with my own cousin? That is just lame-

"I'm _right here_ you know?" Percy said. Annabeth punched him on the shoulder.

"And _I'm_ right here." She retorted. With a hand under his arm, she quickly dragged him away from me and Thalia, "Come on Seaweed Brain."

"Alright. I see how it is," I said before giving a mock bow with a grin, "May I have this dance _Ms. Grace_?"

"_I would be honored_." Thalia replied with equal sarcasm, before giving me her hand. I took her hand, placed my other hand on her waist, and proceeded to get us to the middle of the gymnasium.

With a few steps, twists, and twirls here and there, Thalia and I were able to successfully hover somewhat close to where the Di Angelos were sitting. Percy and Annabeth were still far off, looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

"Since when did you take dancing lessons _Mr. Hunter_?" Thalia slightly mocked with a grin.

I shrugged, "The Apollo campers taught me." Thalia looked surprised, "I had nothing better to do at the time so I thought, why not? It just _might_ come in handy."

"I guess it paid off." Thalia said, "Any who-what do you think about those two?" She directed her glance at Percy and Annabeth. Percy looked like he wanted to die on the spot while Annabeth was rolling her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on- you can't be that dense. Although, since Artemis _is_ your parent-

"She's not." Thalia only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say-but what I'm trying to say is: Don't they look _cute _together?" I was slightly taken aback.

"Cute? As in _relationship_ cute?"

"What other cutes are there? Yes-Moony Boy, isn't it so obvious?" Thalia pointed out, "It makes me want to do something about it. Ugh. It's too _painful_ to watch."

I didn't reply as I continued to watch my other two friends dance. That was when started to notice the 'obvious things' as Thalia puts it. I saw how Annabeth would slightly blush whenever Percy leaned in too close or when Percy would accidently step on her foot and apologize profusely for it. My two best friends possibly dating? That is just weird…not to mention… awkward.

"I suppose…" I muttered. The dance was soon coming to a close. I pulled Thalia into a deep dip, and when I looked up-I nearly dropped her in surprise.

"The kids-they're gone!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Thalia shouted, as each of us straightened up, "Oh my gods-they were there just a second ago!"

"Come on-we got to find Annabeth and Percy." But just as I said those words, Annabeth came up to us.

"Annabeth! Where's Percy?" I said suddenly, she looked around behind her in surprise.

"I-I don't know! I thought he was behind me!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No time for that now- we got to find the Di Angelos." Thalia said as we quickly got out of the gymnasium.

Grover saw us ran out and quickly caught on to us. He didn't say anything however, as if he knew just what the situation was. But then, he suddenly halted.

"You guys- I think I'm getting something…" Grover shouted. We halted, looking desperate.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"Percy-I think he's contacting me…something like '_Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends'? _I think that's what he's trying to say."

"Can you trace the link?" Thalia said quickly.

Grover nodded, "It's close. Just follow me."

-o-

We hid behind the rocks as Dr. Thorn stood beside the Di Angelos and Percy- just right beside the edge of the cliff. With Grover's help, it took us less than 3 minutes in located their whereabouts.

Annabeth had already proceeded to move. With her invisibility cap on, she took Dr. Thorn completely by surprised. Thalia quickly leaped out, her spear and shield at the ready as she charged the monster head on. I took the roundabout way: notching three arrows at a time and firing them with accuracy as each of them pierced into vital regions.

Dr. Thorn screamed in rage, as he thrashed his leathery behind at Thalia, who narrowly dodged it by rolling about and landing swiftly on her feet. He began to glow…

He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

"Who _are _you people?" Bianca Di Angelo demanded. "And what is _that?"_

"A Manticore?" The boy-Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Besides the fact that what he said was _completely_ off-topic, there was something very familiar about those lines. But I didn't have time to think when Dr. Thorn was suddenly entangled with green vines. Grover was playing his reed pipes at fast frequency as the plants grew even quicker. I took the opportunity and fired another wave of arrows into the monster's chest. Apparently, that surge only made the Manticore even more enraged rather than weaker. He tore through the plants and yanked out the arrows like it was nothing and snarled at us.

"Get down!" Annabeth shouted, as she dodged an attack and landed with the Di Angelo kids face down into the snow. Percy had his hands busy as his shield became entangled by the Manticore's attack. Grover was knocked out unconscious.

I quickly switched my weapons: taking out my twin black daggers and quickly ran towards the beast from behind. I nimbly ran up the monster's back and promptly stabbed both of my weapons into its flesh. Dr. Thorn screeched in pain as he tried to shake me off.

"You really are a thorn in the behind…" I said through clenched teeth as the monster screeched even louder when I twisted the blades. He walked backward awkwardly and slammed me against a stone wall.

I screamed in pain before I managed to pull both of my weapons out and lied beaten on the ground. A helicopter was hovering noisily above us.

_What are mortals doing in a place like this?_ I wondered as I struggled to get back up.

Thalia was knocked to the other side of the clearing as blinding lights suddenly came on from the helicopter. I heard Percy scream as he intercepted a spike that would have fatally injured Thalia.

Dr. Thorn stood in triumph, "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

That was when a loud, piercing sound sweep through the air.

The call of a hunting horn.

I knew all _too well_ what that meant.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind, and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be-"

His sentence was cut short when an arrow shot past Percy like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

Warning shot. Of course.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spines, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. The Manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. Percy took the chance of swiping his sword against him but was quickly pushed to the side and dodged his other attacks.

Soon enough, the leader of the pack quickly appeared. She stood with a defiant look on her face, her eyes quickly scanning the situation. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Thalia, but she looked visibly disgusted when she saw me.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried what could only be excitement.

_Yippee. The Girl Scouts have arrived_. I thought sourly as I made my way somewhat slowly to where Thalia and Percy were standing.

The Manticore was quickly surrounded by girls of all ages. The youngest looking around 10 years of age. All of them wearing the_ same_ silver ski parkas and jeans, using the_ same_ style of archery equipment, and wearing the _same_ stoic expression on each of their 'immortal' faces.

They haven't changed much at all.

Zoë Nightshade had her bow ready and drawn, "Permission to kill, my lady?"

The air around us seem to get colder, the winds picking up faster as the goddess of the hunt slowly emerged from the shadows of the forest. I narrowed my eyes slightly as she appeared. Her auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, her silvery colored eyes looking determined. She took one look at the Manticore and gave a brief nod.

"This is not fair!" Thorn protested, "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," Artemis stated, looking cold and deadly, "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She gave Zoë a glance, "Permission granted. You may proceed."

The monster growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Thalia and Percy, knowing they were still dazed. My eyes widened as I struggled to get my bow set, but someone had already made their move…

"No!" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Annabeth don't!" I yelled as I noticed the formation of arrows rising. I turned to glare at the nearby hunters, "_What are you doing?! _Lower your weapons!"

But they only looked at me stoically and replied, "We serve _only _Artemis. We do not follow your orders, Seth Hunter."

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoë shouted, "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane.

The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth held on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoë ordered.

"NO!" Percy screamed as he tried to reach Annabeth but was pulled back reluctantly by Thalia.

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered back, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

At that moment, the helicopter had raised their guns, shooting numerous rounds as we quickly dived for cover. Only Artemis remained in her place. She looked up coldly at the glaring lights.

"Mortals," she announced, "Are not allowed to witness my hunt." With a single wave of her hand, the helicopter quickly dissolved, turning into numerous black ravens that scattered into the night.

The hunters made their way towards us.

Zoë turned to look at Thalia in distaste, "_You."_

Thalia glared, "_Zoë Nightshade._ Perfect timing. Like usual."

Zoë only narrowed her eyes before giving me a disgusted look, "Seth Hunter. So we meet again."

"Likewise," I said with equal disgust.

Artemis made her way towards us, she gave me a steady look; scanning my face for any emotion. But I only gave her brief glare before turning sharply away from her attention.

"Annabeth!" Percy suddenly yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

Artemis turned towards him, "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Percy tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," Artemis said, her eyes looking somewhat pitiful.

"Let me go!" Percy demanded, "_Who do you think you are?"_

"Percy. _Snap out of it."_ I said to him sternly. There was no way I'm letting Artemis turn him into some jack lope or whatnot because of his ignorance. "I'm sure Annabeth will be alright for now- quit your protesting. It's no use." Percy gave me a glance before letting himself calm down. The hunters released him, and he was back up his feet. That was when he noticed the similarities between Artemis and me. His eyes widened as if in astonishment.

_So you finally know why I told you snap out of it, _I thought.

"Seth… I never knew you had a sister." Percy wondered aloud.

Or not.

Thalia was on the verge of face palming herself, while Zoë looked downright insulted for hearing such a comment about her mistress. As for Artemis…she only looked at Percy calmly.

"It's because _I don't_." I answered quietly and inwardly rolled my eyes. Of course Percy would think Artemis was my sibling-what, with her being like 11? 12? I looked more like her _older brother_ than anything.

Zoë stepped forward as if she was about to slap Percy for his 'insolence'.

"No," Artemis ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand." She looked straight into Percy's eyes, and declared:

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

-o-


	3. Conflict

When the Moon Gleams

Apologies for the long wait. School has been hard on me, and it's starting to get difficult for me to post up chapters daily. The next chapter (when I get to it) will most likely be up sometime in November. I know that a lot of you have been patient and I don't want to disappoint, but once October is over, I promise you guys that I will start posting daily.

Thank you all for your reviews and support.

Enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 3: Conflict

After Artemis made her identity known to the whole freakin' world, Percy only looked dazed and mumbled an "Um…okay" before being sucked into his own thoughts. His face was scrunched up in hard concentration, an expression I haven't seen since he tried riding his new found Pegasus, Blackjack.

I don't blame him- Annabeth was our best friend: To see her gone…just like that…

Meanwhile, Grover was literally worshipping Artemis like some crazed fan girl. Getting as low as his hooves allowed him and stuttering words like some 3 year old trying to speak. His ignorance just downright pissed me off.

Thalia must have caught notice of my disgusted look before she snapped at Grover:

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia hissed, "We have other things to worry about. _Annabeth is gone_!" Grover hastily got back up, his face still looking sheepish and apologetic.

Artemis meanwhile, didn't hide the fact that she had been staring at me this whole time. Even without looking at her, I could literally feel her eyes drilling holes into my back. Definitely not comfortable in any case.

"Whoa," Bianca Di Angelo said, breaking the silence, "Hold up. Time out."

I stared at her dumbly. I almost forgotten she was there.

Bianca's eyes were wide, looking hesitant as she gave a glance to each of us, she kept her brother close, "Who…who are you people?"

Artemis turned to look at her; breaking her stare, "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask _who are __you?_ Who are your parents?"

"O-our parents are dead," Bianca said nervously, "There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade said, "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"Way to drop the bomb," I muttered, Zoë shot me a glare.

Bianca looked confused, "An Olympian…athlete?"

"No," Zoë said again, "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice wavered. "This is _not_ cool!"

Nico however, didn't take the hint. He became rather…jumpy.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"Mythomagic?" I said aloud, my eyes widen as I suddenly stared at Nico, who was shuffling his cards, "No…it can't be…" I was the center of attention now.

"Can't be what?" Thalia asked curiously, Percy gave me a glance.

I ignored their comments, making my way to Nico, who looked up when I approached.

"Have we met somewhere before?" I asked him.

Nico looked at me confused for a moment, before his dark eyes gave recognition, "Oh! It's you! The one with the cool bow and arrows right?" He exclaimed.

I nodded hastily, "Yeah- but how did you and your sister get out?" He looked confused.

"Get out? Well you see-

Nico was abruptly cut off when Bianca decided to step in.

"Who is this Nico? When did you meet him? Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers!" She all but shouted at him.

"But he's not a stranger you see-

"Oh? Then what's his name then?" Bianca said back.

Nico thought about it before asking me, "Sorry- what was your name again?"

"It's Seth Hunter."

"Oh, hi Seth, I'm Nico." He said.

I gave a sheepish smile, "Nice to meet you, Nico."

He smiled at me before turning to his sister, "See? He's not a stranger."

Bianca threw her hands in frustration.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe." Thalia started, "But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well…our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "Like the girl who fell."

I felt a deep gloom settle around me.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," Artemis said rather gently, "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I will find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

Vanished. Vanished as in gone forever vanished? I didn't want to dwell on it.

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains…Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told_ you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be demigods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a half-blood?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. Bianca looked ready to faint.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"That's not what she meant." I said with a sigh. Grover only shrugged, but put on his shoes.

"Bianca," Percy said, "We came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy continued. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" Nico said.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't-"

"There _is _another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoë glared at each other. I rolled my eyes. Great. Another possible recruit.

"We've burdened these children enough-" Artemis announced.

I muttered, "You can say_ that _again."

Artemis narrowed her eyes slightly before continuing, "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you could show Grover and…" She gave me a glance, "And your new friend how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure they would be happy to entertain you for a while…as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on Nico!" I, however, was not that enthusiastic. I knew Artemis was just trying to get rid of me. But I decided after a moment's notice to just humor the kid.

That is- if he is _considered_ a kid.

Nico and Grover were talking about hit points and armor ratings while I had my thoughts jumbled on how Nico and Bianca were able to get out. They couldn't have done it themselves, being in the Lotus Casino for who knows how long. And why were they there in the first place?

"So who do you think my godly parent is huh?" Nico asked us eagerly, "Maybe its Zeus, or maybe Ares. Their attack strength is high on the charts."

"Unlikely," I said, "The Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- swore an oath not to have any kids. Besides Thalia and Percy, there are no other Big Three children. As for Ares…" I tried imaging a buffed up Nico. I shook my head out of it. "You don't seem the type."

"Huh? Well that sucks." Nico said, and then he looked up at me, "Hey, who's your parent? I bet I can guess."

I was taken aback, "Um, I don't think…" I gave a quick irritated glance at Grover, who was currently too busy looking at Nico's card deck.

"Hm, you're pretty good at archery right? So your parent must be Apollo! Right? Right? Since you know, the only other possibility out there would be Artemis-but she's a virgin goddess isn't she? So there's _noo way_ she has any kids. And even if she did- they wouldn't exactly be legal right? Not that she would have any in the first place-"

"Yeah sure," I interrupted. "Grover, how about you play some of your music to Nico? I need to be somewhere…" Away from that kid before I strangle him.

Grover's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah- hey Nico, want me to show you how satyrs play _real _music?"

Nico nodded like a bobble head, "Definitely!"

That was when I left.

-o-

I found Percy sitting alone by the tents.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned, when I noticed his wounded arm.

He shrugged half-heartedly, "I've been in worse."

"Here," I took out a piece of ambrosia from my pocket, "Take some of this. Maybe it'll help."

He took it, "Thanks." He bit off a piece.

"Where's Thalia?"

"How am_ I_ suppose to know?" He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something happen between you two?"

Percy gave a scoff and turned away, "More or less."

"It wasn't your fault." I said, figuring out what they argued about, knowing them. "Thalia is just angry alright? Losing Annabeth…well, it's enough to get anyone riled up. She only used you as a scapegoat-

"But she's right." He said sullenly, "Maybe if I had done things differently, Annabeth might still be here. I screwed the whole mission up."

"Is that what Thalia told you?" I asked quietly, "Because if she did, she's wrong. Rash or not, you managed to save both Bianca _and_ Nico. That's quite an accomplishment right there. As for Annabeth… she knew what she was doing when she decided to latch on to that Manticore. No one could have stopped it or predicted it. So quit moaning already and get up." I said, "You're starting to look pitiful."

Percy smirked slightly as he got up, his arm healing slowly.

"Yeah. You're right, Seth. Thanks for the Pep talk."

I shrugged, "What would you do without me?"

Grover and Nico had come out of the forest as a Hunter gave Percy his backpack. Grover helped Percy fix his wounded arm.

"It's Green!" Nico said with delight.

"Hold still," Grover told Percy. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."

A few moments later, Percy was looking a lot better while Nico rummaged through his bag, taking out numerous figurines.

"They come with figurines too?" I said.

Nico nodded, "Uh huh. I have their holographic cards too. But I'm still missing some of the rare ones…"

"That's a pretty big collection," Percy remarked, "When did you start?"

"A while ago…before that," Nico knit his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I forget. That's weird." Then he saw Percy's sword, "Oo, could I see that?"

Percy showed it to him and told him the basics. After answering a bunch of ridiculous questions, Nico focused more on the…personal.

"Hey, I heard Thalia was a child of Zeus and you're a son of Poseidon- do you guys fight a lot?"

Understatement of the century.

Percy didn't answer, his face was slightly pink.

Nico moved on, "If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff?"

Grover quickly stepped in before Percy and I jumped him.

"Come on you guys," he whispered, "Just humor him."

Percy only narrowed his eyes before taking a step back. Nico didn't seem to notice how close he was in becoming our next punching bag, but apparently notice something of interest:

Nico asked innocently, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

Grover and I had to choke back our laughter as Percy's face literally turned red (from embarrassment or rage I'll never know) and was just ready to pull out his sword when Zoë Nightshade intervened.

She gave a brief glance, "My Lady wants to speak with thee."

I only narrowed my eyes. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I beckoned Percy to come with me before I was halted once again.

"She wants to speak with thee _alone_." She hissed, darting a scrutinizing look towards Percy, who was trying hard not to flinch.

I retorted, "I can bring whoever_ I_ want with me. Percy probably knows more about what's going on than even you- so I wouldn't talk."

Zoë only smirked, "Is that what thou think?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You truly are naïve _boy_," She snapped, before turning away from us, "Come along then- both of you-my lady is waiting."

-o-

(Percy's POV)

Zoë led me and Seth to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who I still had trouble thinking of as Seth's mother, Artemis. The similarities were definitely there. Despite what Seth did to change up his hairstyle over the summer, it was still hard to imagine them as two _different_ people. If it weren't for the obvious age and gender difference, they could have been identical twins.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot.

I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, but then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis' lap.

"Ah, Percy Jackson," the auburn haired goddess said, "I see you decided to join us."

"You don't mind me intruding?" I asked hesitantly. I saw Seth roll his eyes.

"Not at all," Artemis said, "I had wanted to speak to you later. I suppose sooner would be alright."

I sat across from her on the tent floor. Seth did the same, although a bit reluctant. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh…a little."

"_That's_ an understatement." Seth mumbled.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

"Why have you called me Artemis?" Seth said without preamble, his eyes turning cold.

Artemis regarded him stoically, "Can I not see how my child is faring?"

"I'm _not_ your child." He said stubbornly, "And I was faring just fine before_ you_ showed up." If it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed seeing Seth pouting like some little kid.

"Child?" Bianca said suddenly, she looked from Seth to Artemis, noticing the similarities for the first time, "You have a son?"

"I'm _not_ her son." Seth answered harshly, "So don't get anything wrong. Artemis is just like the virgin goddess you imagine her to be- cold, proud, and undeniably-"

"_Watch your tongue_." Zoë snapped, glaring at Seth for what he is worth, "If it weren't for your relation with my lady, you be turned into a jackalope and thrown to the wolves."

"Jackalope?" I said hesitantly.

"Zoë, that is enough," Artemis said calmly as her lieutenant sat. Seth and Zoë were doing a silent glaring contest when Artemis answered me, "I enjoy making jackalopes. They are quite fond creatures in my opinion. At any rate, Percy, I'm wondering if you may tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the…mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

And so I told her.

When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.

"I feared this was the answer."

Zoë sat forward, "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

Seth snorted, "Seriously Percy?"

"No, no. After that.

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoë's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot-"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue. Seth looked just about as rigid.

"Maybe he was lying," I said.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoë looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoë. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As…as you wish, my lady."

"You're leaving?" Seth said suddenly. Artemis nodded solemnly.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"_What?" _Zoë and Seth blurted out, and each gave a glare to the other for doing so.

Zoë complained, "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there-"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoë muttered something about foolish campers.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," I said. "Thinking about what?"

"They invited her Percy," Seth answered, "They asked her to join their little girl scout-

Zoë rebuked him harshly, "We are known _only_ as 'The Hunters of Arte-

"And frankly, _I do not care_." Seth interrupted. Zoë looked ready to explode.

"Argh! You are the worst!" She shouted at him.

"Give me a prize won't you?" He mocked.

"_Silence_. Both of you." Artemis snapped. Surprisingly, even Seth shut his mouth.

"You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you." I pleaded, "It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is _not _the only way for a girl," Zoë said.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and…I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoë said, "Immortality."

I stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding right?"

"Zoë rarely ever kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal…unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely-

"Oh sure," Seth said angrily, "Because you save _them_ before everyone else. Even _innocent_ people."

Artemis flashed him a dark look, "Now is not the time for this-

"Oh I think this is the _perfect_ time," Seth said back, "You see, Bianca must know all the _benefits_ before she really decides to join the ah, '_Hunters of Artemis'_." He gave Bianca a grim smile, causing her to flinch slightly, "First off, as our dear Zoë mentioned, you get immortality. Hooray and all that. You forswear romance and the whatnots- I'm sure you are aware of that right?"

Bianca timidly nodded.

"I thought so," Seth said, looking satisfied before his eyes seem to get darker, "But what they _don't_ tell you- is that the hunters sacrifice their compassion, their _humanity-_

Zoë protested, "That is not true-

"And become _senseless butchers_." He finished. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I always knew Seth held some deep hatred of the Hunters because of what happened to him, but I didn't know it was this…intense. But what really catches my breath was the way Seth directly said all those words-not at Bianca- but at Artemis. Placing all the blame and hurt he felt in a single sentence. Even Zoë, besides looking ready to charge Seth like a bull seeing red, was silent.

I gave a glance at Artemis, who looked like she was clenching her teeth really hard, trying not to show any emotion. But I could tell from her eyes that she was hurt. Seth didn't even notice- or bother to notice.

"Just keep that in mind before you make your decision." Seth told Bianca quietly, "If you want to be some _mass murderer_…be my guest." With that, he quickly walked out of the tent without a second glance.

Zoë was beside Artemis once Seth departed, "Are you alright my lady? Do you want us to teach that…_that boy_ a lesson?"

Artemis shook her head, "There is no need. His accusations are directed only towards me, Zoë. And sadly, in his perspective, they are within reason. " She looked up at Bianca sincerely, "I am sorry if Seth has frightened you-I am guessing you would want more time to consider my offer?"

"May I?" Bianca whispered, "I don't want to be rude by…delaying…"

"It is alright." Artemis said, closing her eyes, "Dawn is approaching. Zoë, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

"Yes my lady," Zoë gave a small bow before exiting the tent to shout orders. Bianca gave Artemis a quick acknowledgement before leaving after Zoë.

Before I was about to join my friends, Artemis called, "Percy, may I have a word with you?"

"Um, yes ma'am?"

"You are aware of what happened between me and Seth are you not?" She said.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Yes..." Artemis remained silent. Then before I decided to chicken out, I asked, "What…what was it that made you do it? I'm sure you knew Seth would have been mad-

"It is far more complicated than just that, boy." Artemis said, coming out of the tent, she sighed softly.

"Can you promise me to look after him, Percy Jackson?" She said to me. I widened my eyes.

"L-look after him? I don't think Seth needs any-

"For me." She said, "Just be there for him, as his best friend, I'm sure that is not much to ask."

"Um, okay." I said, before I noticed how Artemis was staring up at the sky, waiting for something, "So… We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

Artemis' silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

-o-


	4. Hold On Tight!

Thank you all for your patience, support, and reviews! The last month has been tough, but I managed to survive (yippee).

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hold on Tight!

I was out of that tent before someone could say wolf.

To be honest, I thought Artemis would have turned me into a jackalope, throw me to the dogs, and blow me to smithereens (that is if the dogs didn't rip me to shreds first) for insulting her like that. I knew Zoë would have died for the opportunity. So when she just stood there all silent and just…took it, it almost made me want take my words back.

Almost.

_She deserved it, _that little tiny voice said in the back of my mind, _She only wanted to make you feel bad, make you feel guilty. Don't fall into her trap. _

Yeah…that must be it. That must be the reason. Why would there be any other? I shook my head to clear my thoughts when I noticed Thalia and Grover beside the edge of the cliff. Artemis and Percy had come out of the tent and Bianca and Nico were beside each other, talking in hush whispers as the hunters broke camp quickly.

I took my stance besides Thalia (who was standing farthest away from Artemis) and remained silent. When I looked up however, I noticed how Percy was staring at me for a moment, I raised an eyebrow and he quickly turned away, looking slightly sheepish.

I gave a questioning gaze before turning to Thalia, "So, what are you all waiting for?"

"Apparently, we'll be getting a ride to camp." She said, "A ride from Lord Apollo." I widen my eyes slightly.

"Lord Apollo?" I questioned, "Doesn't he drive the sun chariot? How are we supposed to fit?"

Thalia shrugged, "Beats me."

Finally the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes."

Percy wanted to ask more when there was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised us. "Not until he parks."

I turned away quickly as a blinding flash of white light engulfed my entire being. When it slowly died away, I was looking at a bright, glowing red Maserati Spyder (His chariot?). Apollo climbed out of the front seat, having the perfect tan and looks last time I saw him, sporting a sleeveless white shirt and dark jeans. His golden yellow hair was propped up and sunglasses were pushed up to his forehead. He gave us a flashy grin.

"Wow," I heard Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter, he could've blinded us without the sun car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am_ not_ your _little_ sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a _stop everything _gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned.

_Oh great_, I thought. Why can't Lord Apollo just move on already? The last haiku he made in one of my dreams last year was…average at best.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

_"Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool."_

He grinned at us, waiting for an applause.

All he got was silence.

Nope, he hasn't improved at all, I thought.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis pointed out.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about _I am so big-headed?"_

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

"How about '_I am so awesome_?'" I suggested lamely. He looked up and gave me a grin.

"Oh! Great one!" He turned to Artemis, who was rolling her eyes, "And _that_ is why he's_ my_ favorite!"

"You have _a lot _of favorites." She said with a dead panned look.

Apollo shrugged, "Come on, it's the thought that counts." Then he turned to look at me, "So Hunter, how is your archery coming along? Need any tips from the god of archery here?"

"Um, not really," I said quietly. It wasn't that I was shy, but I really didn't like being the center of attention-especially right now in front of Artemis.

Apollo, however, only laughed, "Ah, being modest I see. I've got no qualms against that."

Then he stepped towards me, I tensed up instantly, not knowing what to expect. Apollo gave me a huge smile, and then…

He gave me _a hug_.

You're probably thinking- _oh lucky you! The Sun God offered you a hug! I could so die right now_! Only that last statement is accurate. Almost instantly, his hands became burning hot, his whole body was like a wall of lava, slowly burning away shreds of my shirt and bare skin. I wanted to comment but his death grip only caused me to choke.

"You're so _adorable_!" He exclaimed, making me feel even more embarrassed, "Isn't he sis? I can see why you like him so much! "

"Apollo, will you quit smothering him?" Artemis said sternly.

"Smothering? Pst, you're just jealous." Apollo taunted her, holding/burning me even tighter, "Besides, as his uncle, I have a right. Don't you think so Seth?"

I choked, "Y-you're…h-h-hot…"

"Why thank you!" Apollo said cheerfully, "See?"

"That wasn't a compliment, you idiot!" Artemis said harshly, stepping forward, "Let go of him this instant! Can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Huh?" Apollo said until he looked down at me, seeing the burnt marks on my shirt he released me quickly. I fell on the ground choking, rubbing my injured shoulders and body.

"Oops." Apollo said sheepishly, receiving what looked like a glare from Artemis, "Hmm, I usually keep my emotions at a minimum but…" He seemed to flinch slightly from Artemis' deep glare, "B-But no harm done! I happen to know a _very_ talented god of medicine- which is me- so you're in good hands."

Oh the irony.

He placed a hand on my each of my shoulders, his hands giving off an eerie white glow. Almost instantly, I felt the pain disappear little by little. By the time he was done, my injuries were completely healed; even the bruise marks from the Manticore fight were gone.

Apollo looked very proud of his work, "See? No harm done. You alright Seth?"

"Never been better," I mumbled as I slowly stood up. _Note to self: avoid Apollo's hugs. _

"Brother, you have already delayed enough of our time." Artemis said sternly, "My hunters and some of Chiron's campers need to be at Camp Half-Blood ASAP."

"Chiron's campers?" Apollo echoed. He took a look around, and saw Thalia, "Ah! You must be Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus' girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time-"

"Brother," Artemis said, looking annoyed, "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at Percy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

Percy looked nervous, "Yeah. I mean…yes, sir."

Apollo didn't say anything for a moment, analyzing Percy like he was some complicated Rubik's Cube.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button._ Chirp, chirp._

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those old fashioned Manhattan school buses.

Dang…his ride can _shape shift_? Now_ that_ is really cool. I thought silently.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoë ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart, let me get that."

Zoë recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _not_ call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. So, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted.

"Just drop them off, Apollo. _And no messing around_!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Then she looked me straight in the eye, "Take care of yourself, Seth."

I lowered my eyes slightly from her gaze, "Whatever."

She gave a brief nod before she knelt and touched the ground, as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted towards the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

When she was out of sight, Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said with a mischievous smile gracing his features, "_Who wants to drive?"_

Almost instantly, all the hunters backed away quickly towards the back of the bus. Treating us (namely, Apollo, Percy, Nico, and me) like some contagious disease. Thalia remained up here with us, as did Bianca, who was sitting beside Nico.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas?"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair.

"That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans _think_ about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun…er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, Powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human _dreams_ about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Well, then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?"

"No. Too young."

He gave me a glance, for a moment considering it. Then he clipped his tongue, "No- definitely not. She'll kill me for that."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He noticed Thalia, and grinned.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the Sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no," Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

It was sad, but true. She'd been turned into a tree when she was twelve, but that had been seven years ago. So she should be nineteen, if you went by years. But she still felt like she was twelve, and if you looked at her, she seemed somewhere in between. The best Chiron could figure, she had kept aging while in tree form, but much more slowly.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Whoa, seriously?" I exclaimed, "My birthday's just a day before yours!"

Thalia grinned, looking momentarily relaxed, "We should definitely make it a double. How about it?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Oo! Birthday parties!" Apollo said happily, "Always loved those- anyhow, it also means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia face turned into a pale sheet.

"Uh—"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

"That's not what I was going to say." Thalia said, darting us a glance indicating _Help!_

But Apollo was having none of that, "Don't sweat it- Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus' daughter. He's not going to blast _you_ out of the sky."

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. The rest of us didn't join him. Bianca and Percy were looking bewildered, their gaze clearly stating: _Is Apollo really like this?_ _Seriously?_ Nico was jumping up and down on his seat (this kid seems to always be hyperactive). Grover was looking disappointed from not getting the chance.

Thalia had tried to protest, but Apollo was clearly not going to take "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. I had to read it backward (which, for a dyslexic, really isn't that different from reading forward). I was pretty sure it said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"

I had a bad feeling this ride was going to get rough. Thalia doesn't even know how to drive a regular car, much less a high-powered sun chariot. I gave a glance in the back: all the hunters seem to be buckled up, their hands holding on to their seats for dear life.

"Speed equals heat," Apollo advised. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."

Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was going to be sick.

I quickly got into one of the seats; my hands were shaky as I tried to put on the seat belt. I had just clipped it on just in time when the bus suddenly lurched forward at a 90 degree angle. Someone screamed- Percy fell backward and landed on Grover. I had my hand over my mouth; my stomach was doing a rapid tango and a waltz. I would have sworn my face was turning green.

"_Slow down up there!"_ I shouted, before I quickly clenched my mouth shut.

"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!"

I doubt it. Apollo was trying to look calm despite the situation, but even his eyes were starting to look uneasy.

"Thalia," Percy called, "Loosen up on the accelerator."

"I've _got_ it, Percy," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Loosen up," Percy repeated.

"I'm loose!" Thalia said. But I could tell from her voice she was panicking.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."

The bus did a sharp turn, causing Grover to crash into Percy, who crashed into me.

"Ow!" I called out.

Percy and Grover stammered out a 'sorry'. Their hands were grasping the edges of my seat, using it as an anchor.

"The _other _left," Apollo said.

I turned to see the window, and wished I hadn't. The bus was at the ozone layer. The air was starting to get tight and cold. Smoke rings surrounded the sides of the bus.

"Ah…" Apollo said, looking about ready to step in if things get any more drastic, "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. She looked just about ready to pass over.

The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Now we were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it was getting hot in the bus.

Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing down the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.

"No worries," Apollo said. He looked plenty worried. 'She just has to learn to—WHOA!"

I saw what he was seeing. Down below us was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As I watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"Pull up!" I yelled.

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel. As we zoomed up, I could see through the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood; the valley, the woods, the beach. I could see the dining pavilion and cabins and amphitheater.

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered. "I'm under control."

We were only a few hundred yards away now.

"Brake," Apollo said.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!"

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five-degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge _FLOOOOOOSH!_ Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control!"

_Yeah right_, I thought sourly. My stomach was still doing flip-flops.

Apollo continued, his pleasant smile looking forced. "Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

The Hunters were the first to bolt. Rushing past each of us like it was the apocalypse (which could have been a few moments ago). Bianca was looking shaky as her brother tugged her along excitedly.

I must have looked sick in the face when Percy offered to help me out, which I didn't complain. Thalia was still in the driver's seat, mumbling 'I did it' many times. Her eyes were wide but her face was starting to relax. She blushed slightly when Apollo offered her a hand.

"Well! That sure was one heck of a ride!" Apollo exclaimed. Each of us looked at him dumbfounded.

"So if any of you guys need a lift, just give me a call." He said leisurely, he gestured his arms wide, and gave a flirtatious wink to Thalia, "_Ladies first."_

Thalia blush a deep red as she quickly made a quick exit out the bus. Percy and Grover followed soon after. Apollo however, put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Apollo?" I said questionably.

"Don't worry- you're not in trouble." He said, probably as a joke. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, okay?"

"I see you and my sis haven't reconciled." He said, his countenance turning serious, "Why is that?"

I immediately grew nervous, and chose my words carefully, "She hasn't given me a reason to."

Apollo stared at me thoughtfully for a moment, "I suppose that's fair enough. But please keep an open-mind. I would hate to see any more _conflicts_."

"I'll…try to remember that." I said carefully. Was Apollo threatening me? Or was he actually warning me?

Apollo only smiled cheerfully in response, his seriousness forgotten, "Take care, lil' nephew." I had stepped outside the chariot as Apollo shut the doors, the bus quickly morphing into sports car mode, "And one more thing-

I gave him a glance.

Apollo smirked; his sunglasses perched on his head, "_Don't tell your mother."_

-o-


	5. Imminence

Thank you all for your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Imminence**

Bianca's POV

After that crazy and bizarre ride on that bus, I was expecting something worse.

I didn't even know what to believe anymore. First, some creep decided to abduct me and Nico and then these people…these so called 'demigods' decided that it was in our best interests to move us to this camp. Honestly? I think they just want to get us off their hands. Just dump us in this so called haven and be on their way. It wouldn't be the first time someone did that to us.

Nico was laughing with the goat-boy, Grover. I smiled to myself a bit (despite being skeptical). It was nice to see Nico so happy and carefree. I gave a glance at my surroundings. It was snowing. There were endless white fields of snow; a few kids were by a frozen lake, while a boy was tending to the some kind of armory. The scene was literally breath-taking.

_Okay, so maybe this camp won't be so bad_, I thought. It wasn't as good as the casino, but it'll do.

"Hey sis! Check this out!" Nico called, as he pointed excitedly at the horse stables, which stood a good distance away. But when I looked closer, I realized they weren't horses. Since when did horses have wings? I nearly blinked twice to make sure it wasn't an illusion, but then I remembered where we were. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think we could ride them?" Nico said eagerly, "That would be _so cool_! I wonder if there is a Pegasus figurine…"

"Is that really all you care about?" I told him for the millionth time, "Not everything is just a game Nico. Can't you just…" I faltered when I realized Nico wasn't listening. Someone or rather _something _had approached.

I widened my eyes in disbelief when some horse and man hybrid began welcoming me and Nico to camp. He flick his attention to me a couple of times, giving me a brief smile while informing us the rules and some kind of orientation film he wanted us to watch.

I had a sudden urge to roll my eyes; they even have films on this stuff?

But what really freaked me out was this middle aged guy called 'Mr. D'- who claims to be the god of wine, Dionysus. At first, I thought this Mr. D was joking around- but when the others had those '_no-nonsense_' expressions on their faces, my doubt vanished. I nearly had a heart attack when Nico started his Mythomagic craze- making Mr. D appear irritated, if not angry. Only the dark haired boy, Percy, look rather disgusted than serious. After the centaur- Chiron- announced a search for Annabeth (the one who fell off the cliff), things seem to get even more bizarre. Apparently, this camp isn't the only one littered with mythology. During their discussion, when I asked who Luke was- each of them only gave me an uneasy glance and muttered things like '_traitor_' and '_you don't want to know'_.

Then they went on to discuss about a Capture the Flag game that I didn't bother listening to. I was still tired after the bus ride and attempted abduction.

I gave a glance over to where the Hunters were situated. They looked like they were setting up their archery equipment and putting their bags inside a beautiful silver cabin. Some of them were talking and laughing loudly, having a great time. My heart clenched at the sight- that could be _me_ right there, laughing and hanging out with new friends…practicing with archery.

So why did I decline? I darted a glance at Seth, who was beside Percy, discussing some game plans. Supposively _not_ the son of Artemis, _he _was the reason why I declined. Now that I think about it, my decision was rash…and made only out of fear. Fear of what, I wasn't really sure. Maybe I didn't want to be called a murderer or a sexist. I have nothing against guys- I even have an annoying brother. Or maybe my decision wasn't as final as I thought; letting those biased insults change my decision easily. Whatever the reason, that sight of the Hunters gathered together…gathered like _one big, happy family _was enough to make me feel a little regret.

I was so deep within my thoughts that I didn't even notice Nico, who started to tug on my sleeve.

"Come on Bianca!" Nico said excitedly, "Seth's going to show us around!"

I blinked, "Uh- huh?" I can't believe I completely spaced out!

Seth was leaning against one of the stable doors casually, giving a little wave, "You guys coming or what?"

"Come on!" Nico urged me again. I nodded my head quickly before I took off after him.

-o-

Midway through the tour, I realized Seth wasn't into it.

He gave a lot of useful pointers, thoroughly explained the camp's establishment, and answered many of our questions (even some of Nico's ridiculous ones). But he also seemed distracted half of the time. His eyes would glaze over, and he would be so quiet and focused that even Nico's hyper-activeness couldn't get him to loosen up.

Now that I was standing really close to him, I realized I never really bothered to take in his appearance. If Seth had attended one of the schools Nico and I used to go to, I would automatically classify him as a loner. He had this brooding look about him: he had dark auburn colored hair that partially concealed his uncanny silver eyes- eyes that looked like they've seen too much. His pale complexion makes his face look thinner than it really was and the dark shadows under his eyes looked like he recently developed insomnia. His whole frame was lean and slightly muscular, like the body of a sprinter. He stood a couple inches taller than my 5 ft 3 and carried a mechanic bow and quiver of arrows over his black Nike jacket and sported two deadly looking daggers on his belt.

Overall, if it weren't for his insomniac eyes, he would be considerably good looking, but then again, he wasn't really my type.

But what really bothered me was how he greeted Nico when we first met at the Academy. He looked at us as if he saw _a ghost_. Even now, he would sometimes mumble things about the casino whenever he thought we couldn't hear him.

I was still mad at Nico for his carelessness, but at least Seth didn't turn out to be one of those muggers we sometimes come across in the streets.

Seth must have noticed my staring when he flatly told me '_What?_'

I brushed off my surprise as best as I could, "N-nothing." I darted my eyes awkwardly. Nico was conversing with one of the campers in front of what looked like a metal workshop- the cabin dedicated to Hephaestus. I risked a glance at Cabin 8; only a couple of the hunters were standing guard, most were already inside.

"I won't bite you know." He said, taking in my silence. He probably meant it as a joke- but there was no humor in his voice.

"I know _that_." I said a little sarcastic, "But it's not every day I get called a potential '_mass murderer'."_

We stood there in silence for a moment as Seth took in my words, and then he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" He said, looking a bit awkward, "Back at her tent, I didn't mean to dump all that stuff on you…but I was angry. I wasn't thinking. I have nothing against you in particular."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay…so you have nothing against me?" He shook his head.

"Of course not- we only just met." He pointed out.

I grew curious and asked, "Then who were those words for?" I noticed Seth stiffen slightly.

"It's none of your business." He said quickly. He gave Nico a call, "Hey Nico! Want to check where you and your sister will be staying?"

Nico's eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement, "Sure!"

Suddenly, something inside me snapped- I wasn't going to let him drop the subject that easily, "You owe it to me." I said to him, staring straight into his impassive expression. "You owe me for_ using_ me like that."

Nico looked at us hesitantly, taking in my accusing expression, "Uh- Bianca? Is something wrong?"

I didn't answer him. All I wanted right now was a _proper _apology from Seth. There were a lot of things that could tolerate (most of them coming from Nico) but I hated it when I'm being pushed aside and used for another person's benefit- and Seth currently falls right into that category.

He visibly hesitated before answering, "Can we not discuss this later? Maybe after I show you and Nico where the two of you will be staying?"

He was stalling. I never really was the stubborn type, so I agreed.

The cabin we will be staying in- was Cabin 11, the one designated for Hermes. After seeing all the other cabins, I thought we were going to stay in something _much_ nicer. Apparently I was wrong. This cabin was dysfunctional; it looked like it could fall apart any second! Nico seemed right at home however, already chatting with some guys around his age. Seth must have noticed the look on my face when he chuckled.

"That was what I thought too when I first got here." He told me. He gave me a small smile, "Trust me, you'll get use to it."

I looked at him questionably, "Easy for you to say…you get to stay in Cabin 8." A visible edge of jealousy lingered in my voice, I didn't bother disguising it.

Seth frowned, "No I don't."

"You don't?" I said suspiciously, "But didn't you say that claimed demigods get to stay in their designated cabins?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal, "Yeah- except I never was claimed." He ignored my blatant surprise, "Might as well. Those hunters would butcher me alive if I even went near their door." He gave me a casual smirk, "_No need to feel jealous_."

My face turned red, "I- I was not."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure." His silver eyes darted away when he heard a resounding _snap! _

"Connor! What are you doing with my stuff? You better not have broken anything!" He shouted to one of the boys, who gave an uneasy smile and darted behind one of the bunk beds. Seth muttered something under his breath before giving me his attention, "There are already some sleeping bags and necessities prepared for you and Nico. Just ask one of the guys where they put it. If you have any questions just ask me or Chiron."

"You still haven't answered my previous question." I pointed out.

Seth only gave a knowing look, "I believe I already answered it."

I frowned at his response as Seth took that moment to tend to his business with Connor. With the wild gestures Seth was giving, Connor must have broken something important. I tried to remember what Seth had told me earlier, and when I did, I had the same knowing look that Seth had moments before.

I gave Seth a concerned look. So my suspicions were correct after all. It _was_ meant for _her_.

-o-

Seth's POV

Oh my gods…I can't believe Connor managed to break my bow!

It wasn't just any bow either- it was a _hand- made_ bow that I started working on just a week ago. It took me hours to just persuade a tree nymph to lend me a branch or two, and to think that I had to start over again after all that hard work…that was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Why a hand-made bow you ask? Well, the main reason was that I was _bored_. I had nothing better to do. So when Lee suggested making a bow of my own, saying how it could make a weapon more suitable, I thought why not? He was right too- the bow I made was perfect: size, weight, the curvature- everything.

But then Connor _had _to accidently step on it and even spill a cup of grape juice all over my sleeping bag in the process.

Eventually, I decided to let him off this time- which Connor was extremely thankful I'm sure (after I made him clean up the mess), and scrambled out of sight before I changed my mind. Afterwards, I went to visit the Apollo Cabin.

On my way to the cabin, I had intended to meet up with Will Solace or Lee Fletcher, but instead stumbled across Michael Yew: this short black haired kid with a very annoying smart mouth. He gave me a glare as he pushed past me, rearranging his bow and quiver haughtily, and went on his way. I swallowed the insults I had in mind as I went up to the door.

Michael Yew is a smart aleck, but tends to get people riled up with his tactless mouth. Last year, I managed to tie in first along with Lee in the annual archery competition we have here in camp. Michael, who landed in second, apparently did not like being defeated by a non-Apollo camper and actually _dared_ to accuse me of cheating. The scene would have been hilarious if I wasn't so enraged. It's not every day you see a midget stand up to someone almost twice their height.

I pushed those thoughts aside when the door opened. A bright light momentarily blinded me as I tried to shield my eyes. Will Solace was at the door.

"What's up Hunter?" Will asked, his golden hair was in a mess- probably just woke up.

I shrugged casually, "Nothing, just wondering if you or Lee have time for some archery practice. It's boring without any competition."

Will smirked, "Competition you say? _You're on_. Just wait a sec…" He went back inside and grabbed his quiver and bow, "Ready when you are."

I nodded as the two of us walked side by side to the archery arena.

-o-

"Did anyone tell you that you look _exactly_ like your father?" I asked Will, as we finished up practice. The score was 48 to 45 in my favor.

Will nodded, looking tired as he grabbed a towel, "I've been told. But I never met my father in person so I can't really…you know."

I gave him a concerned look, "You never met Apollo?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Lee has met him though, during that last trip to Olympus. That's how I found out I looked similar to him."

"But doesn't that bother you? To have never…" I trailed off when I noticed Will's sad expression.

"It did for a bit. But it's not like I'm the only one- all those kids in Hermes Cabin…those who have never been claimed? I should be thankful my father took the initiative to claim me at least." He gave me a sincere glance, "Isn't it like that for you too?"

I didn't answer. All this time, I have always taken Artemis' encounters for granted. Even though I hated her for it, she at least acknowledged my existence. Will's words made me feel a little guilty.

"Let's finish up." Will said, "Classes are about to start."

I gave him a silent nod as I trudge after him.

A son of Apollo and a 'son' of Artemis (both who looked ridiculously similar to said parents) - I nearly laughed at the thought. Who knew we get along so well?

-o-

The mood was very remorse when it was time for dinner.

The food was great of course- but the pavilion wasn't filled with the usual camaraderie. There were fewer of us present (with the absence of the summer campers) and even some year-rounders like Clarisse were missing. The only table that was full of mirth, much to my irritation, was the Artemis table. Some of the girl scouts were giddily speaking to each other, some even clanged their unending soda cups like there was some fiesta going on.

Zoë seemed to take great delight in my less than satisfied state and blatantly gave me an '_I'm better than you and you can't do anything about it_' look when her sisters weren't looking. Her childish antics were enough for me to crunch my held cup to bits- which only reformed after a few seconds.

Percy didn't fare much better than the rest of us. He was alone of course, at the Cabin 3 table and had on the gloomiest look I have yet to see on him. Seeing him at this state reminded me of Annabeth's absence. I visibly sulked for the rest of the night.

That night, I had the strangest dream-

_Artemis was beside the sea, the wave currents seem to grow stronger every second. She knelt down and analyzed tracks only she can see._

"_It's close," She muttered, before taking off to an unknown direction. The winds died down as the scene changed. _

_Annabeth was wandering aimlessly in what appeared to be a ruined ancient Greek palace. Her gray eyes looked around anxiously as she tried finding a way out. _

_Soon she found an exit and stumbled as she tried to climb up a massive hill. There were broken Greek columns everywhere, and the thick fog made it look like an abandoned cemetery. _

_"Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill._

_She gasped._

_There was Luke. And he was in pain._

_He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat,_

_"Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!"_

_She ran forward._

_No! I shouted. He's a traitor! Don't trust him! It's a trick!_

_Despite my incoherent pleas, Annabeth ran towards Luke. She was beside him, looking extremely worried. Luke's face was drenched with sweat, his arms lifted and surrounded by a thick black fog. He seemed stuck. Annabeth wanted to touch Luke's face, but hesitated. _

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"They left me here," Luke groaned. "Please. It's killing me."_

_"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was filled with hurt._

_"You shouldn't," Luke said. "I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die."_

_I narrowed my eyes at his words. This is clearly a trick. Yet I don't notice anyone surrounding Luke for miles. Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing when she backed away from him slightly, but then she suddenly lunged forward to help him when a large dark gash appeared above Luke. He would have crumbled if Annabeth hadn't gone under with him. _

_Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he managed._

_"Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned._

_I frowned. Hold _what_? _

_Luke caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily._

_"I knew I could count on you." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth._

_"HELP ME!" she pleaded, beads of sweat already starting to form on her forehead. _

_"Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."_

"_YOU JERK!" I shouted at Luke. But of course, since it was a dream, he didn't hear me._

_The ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing Annabeth against the ground._

_The scene changed yet again. _

_This time, I was in an empty room. A single, massive throne stood occupied. The occupant's face was obscured by shadows, but I could tell he was massive- Olympian massive. _

_Suddenly, a pair of doors opened, and a figure came forward- a young girl with golden brown hair and piercing green eyes…._

_I widen my eyes._

_Clare?_

_If this dream was accurate, Clare had changed _a lot_ since we last met- her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, she worn a sleeveless leather vest attached with shoulder pads. She also had on a utility belt for her daggers to reside in. Her face was emotionless as she faced the massive being on the throne. _

"_It has been done, my lord," She stated, her head bowed low. "The switch has been made."_

"_Excellent." The being said, "And where is the goddess' whereabouts?" _

_Clare swallowed before answering, "She is close to our destination…she should arrive no later than tomorrow morning." _

_The being shifted in his seat, I could tell he looked pleased, "Everything is on schedule. Make sure to evacuate the troops- I will not tolerate any mistakes when she arrives. She must see the bait clearly without any interferences. Now that I am freed, everything must be _perfect_-understood?"_

_Clare nodded eagerly, "Yes, my lord." _

"_The Golden Age is coming upon us!" The being exclaimed, "Starting with this goddess, the gods will soon be graveling under our feet!"_

I woke up with a start.

First thing I noticed was that I was sweating. I heaved big, deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. I quietly crawled out of my sleeping bag and put on my shoes and exited Cabin 11. It was early morning, the sun had yet to rise, but I knew this couldn't wait. I knew I had to reach the Big House, I had to contact Chiron. I normally don't get dreams, but when I do, they are bound to be serious.

Surprising, I wasn't the only one there.

"Zoë?" I exclaimed when I saw her knocking on the door, her face looking distressed.

She gave a brief look of surprise before it changed to loathing, "What is thou doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said with a sneer. I could have continued the animosity we clearly have between us, but I have more important things in mind.

"I had a dream…just now." I confessed, "Something…about Artemis…" I saw Zoë's eyes widen.

"About my lady?" She said; her tone serious.

I nodded, "She was tracking something…something close to the sea. Then there was this being on the throne- a Titan I think- I think he set a trap for Artemis."

I don't know why I decided to tell this to Zoë of all people, but I felt like I needed this off my chest.

I saw Zoë's expression darken, as if she knew something. She started to mutter something fast in ancient Greek- too fast for me to comprehend.

The door swung open. Chiron appeared before us, seated in his wheelchair.

"Seth Hunter…and Zoë Nightshade…" He said slowly, his eyebrows raise in question, "How rare to find you two together…something is amidst I take it?"

Zoë nodded, "Me and…._this boy_-

"Can't you just say my name?"

"…we both happen to have a dream- a prophecy. May thou let us in? I do not want this heard by unwanted persons…"

Chiron nodded solemnly, and rolled his wheelchair aside to let us in. He quickly shut the door behind him shut.

Zoë quickly went on a rampant, "The dream I had was of my mistress, she appeared to be…lost- surrounding by nothing but darkness. From what I saw, Artemis appeared in desperate need of help- she looked _trapped_. Please grant us permission for me and my hunters to embark on a rescue mission."

Chiron gave her a critical eye, "I understand your loyalty to Artemis, Zoë. However, your dream isn't enough basis-

"Then let this boy tell you his side then!" Zoë interrupted, looking desperate, "He will say the same thing as I."

I looked at them wearily when Chiron gave me his attention. Zoë was looking at me eagerly, as if to say '_Go-on._'

With a sigh, I quickly gave a re-account of what I told Zoë.

Chiron had his head pressed to his temple, clearly in deep thought.

He looked at us solemnly, "I cannot grant your request."

Zoë flashed her eyes dangerously, "_What?"_

Chiron gave her a look, "First, your lady, Artemis, has given me strict measures that the Hunters are to remain at camp unless she tells me otherwise. Would you dare go against your mistress' orders?"

Zoë looked ready to burst, "But she cannot tell thee otherwise if _she's not here_. She is in _danger_ Chiron! As her lieutenant, it is my duty-

"_As _the second director of Camp Half-Blood, there are oaths- one of which is Artemis'- that I am sworn to uphold." Chiron said back.

I felt like I needed to say something- anything to keep this tennis match from continuing, but no words came.

Minutes passed by as Chiron and Zoë argued back and forth. Chiron was out of his wheelchair now, and dang he can look menacing- towering over Zoë's petite figure with a look of sheer frustration and anger. Even if he had curlers in his tail. Zoë, stubborn as she is, wouldn't back down- even when Argus was called into the room to evacuate her out. She was yelling ancient Greek curses and trying to push her way past Argus (who she even called a 'boil- brained lout', wonder where that came from?) and Argus only promptly insulted her back as he shoved her through the door and locked it before she had a chance to come back in.

Argus gave me a wary glance (or _glances_), probably wondering if he needed to escort me out like he did Zoë.

I gave a nervous laugh, those eyes still creeped me out.

"Well!" I started, as I back away to the door, "I guess I should be going…Chiron?"

Chiron nodded, "Yes…I believe this a good time for that, and Seth- please keep this exchange between us. No need to alert the camp of any_ possible_ danger unless proven otherwise."

Again, I felt like I should say more, but I didn't. I silently walked out of the door…

And was instantly face to face with Zoë Nightshade.

"_Why didn't thou sayst anything?!"_ She screeched. She looked furious.

I only narrowed my eyes, "Would it have helped if I did? Chiron wouldn't have granted your hunters permission either way."

"That isn't the point and thou know it!" She hissed, her eyes glowing daggers at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what is the point?"

Apparently, my ignorance only made her so angry, that Zoë screeched in frustration.

"Thou is so- so…such a fool_!"_ She shouted at me, giving me an accusing finger, "Thou would wish if my mistress would disappear- in fact, thou would rather _hope _that my mistress and the hunters be gone forever!"

"What does that have anything to do with me being a fool?" I said calmly. Seriously, for a hunter of Artemis, Zoë sure was attracting _a lot_ of attention.

My calm tone must have shocked her speechless, for no words came out of her mouth for at least a moment, despite her face growing redder every passing second.

So she did the only thing she could do-

She slapped me…_hard_.

The stinging burn on my cheek was yelling at my whole body to attack her; to take offense, but despite my urges to do so, I forced myself to stay calm. I will _not_ let Zoë get to me like that…_ever. _

So in the end, I gave her my best stoic look, and said, "_Happy?"_

Zoë widen her eyes in a mix of rage and disbelief. So she was expecting something.

Too bad.

She gave me a glare so intensifying that I could see her murdering me a thousand times over in those dark colored eyes. I stared back. Then she slowly backed away from me and stumped her way towards Cabin 8. Her shoulders and stance appearing stiff with anger.

I stood there alone in front of the Big House door. I closed my eyes briefly, and called to the one who was watching this whole time.

"You know …" I said casually, "You don't make a very good eavesdropper, Grover. I can hear your breathing a mile away."

There was silence, and then a few moments after, the bush behind me shifted, and a familiar satyr stood next to me awkwardly, his head lowered.

"Guilty." He said.

I sighed, the stinging on my cheek was lessening now, but I could feel a bruise starting to form.

"I take it you heard everything?"

He nodded silently, "Y-yeah."

I gave him a brief look, before I started to walk towards Cabin 11. Grover quickly caught on to my pace.

"I- I won't say anything!" He promised me, "Satyr's honor."

I gave him an uneasy smile, "Thanks Grover."

I lightly placed a hand on my bruised cheek and flinched. Grover panicked.

"A-are you alright? You need any ambrosia?"

I shook my head, "For this little thing? Nah, I don't think so…but I gotta admit-

Grover gave me a worried glance, "What?"

"Hunters sure have _a lot_ of punch."

-o-


	6. Omen

Thank you all for your reviews!

I apologize ahead of time if some of you find Zoë a little OC. But her actions will be explained in the next chapter.

Enjoy Capture the Flag!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Omen**

The day went by quickly.

All of the campers- and I mean_ all_ of them- are anxious about the Capture the Flag game we have against the Hunters. According to Chiron, the Hunters never lost a game to the campers, and if they win the game tomorrow, it would be their _fifty-sixth time_ in a row (which I still have a hard time believing).

I've seen how the campers fight and strategize. Even though the summer campers weren't here (and also Clarisse and Annabeth, sadly), our numbers are cut in half. However, the numbers shouldn't be a problem since there were more campers than there are hunters. Both sides had good equipment and archers (although I'm not sure which side is better) and both had sufficient training at the very least.

So what was the problem?

One: the Hunters are all _immortal. _That's an advantage we can't overlook. Being immortal increases one's endurance, stamina, and reflexes. So if it came down to a one on one fight- the hunters could easily beat the campers (unless the campers are from the Ares cabin, in which they might stand a chance).

Two: the majority of the hunters had at least _millennia _of training. Just look at the way Zoë speaks- you can tell she's been here a long time.

Three: The battlefield. Since Artemis is the goddess of the wild and the hunt, I'm very sure the hunters will be fighting in the territory of their choice- the forest. If I were them, I would hide the flag in there, along with hundreds of not so visible traps.

Based on my conclusions, it shouldn't be a wonder that the Hunters had beaten the campers those previous times. Even if their numbers were fewer than us, they had the experience, hunting skill, and immortality advantage.

But this year _will_ change.

First of all, the campers have Thalia and Percy, children of Zeus and Poseidon respectfully. With their combined strength, they could easily decimate the playing field and turn the odds. The Hunters will definitely be looking out for those two.

Secondly, there is me- the little nobody in Cabin 11. Despite my undetermined status, I will be in charge of setting up the traps. I spent the whole afternoon instructing the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins what to build and place which traps in what areas. After that incident from this morning, Zoë will probably be waiting to beat me up. I'm hoping that I will be a good enough distraction to keep Zoë from taking _our_ flag.

However, despite all the preparations the campers did- I felt like something was missing. Even if we have Percy and Thalia on our side, the way we strategize…the way we plan things out- it seemed to be a little _too_ predictable. What we needed was an element of surprise…something to catch them off guard.

_If only Annabeth were here, _I thought, as I sat at the pavilion. _She will know what to do. _

That was when an idea came to my head. I was nearly shocked at the simplicity of it. Why did I not think of this before?

_Thank you, Annabeth._

I smiled brightly as I picked up my portion and sacrificed it to Apollo and Hermes (like I always did). The more I thought about my plan, the more certain I felt that the campers might actually win the game tomorrow. The only problem is the timing- and whether a certain someone is willing to do it…

After dinner ended, I quickly search for Percy, and found him just about to enter his cabin.

"Percy, wait up!" I called. He turned around in surprise, not expecting me.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

I smiled, "How-would _you_ like to be the one responsible for winning tomorrow's game?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, his expression turning interested, "What do you have in mind?"

I told him my plan.

"It might work," Percy said when I finished, "But the plan could easily backfire-

"-which is why the timing is crucial." I reminded him, "You have it don't you? The Hunters won't know what hit them."

"Yeah…" Percy said a little hesitant, "What about Thalia? Have you told her?"

"Thalia? Well, she's important in the plan too- but I think it might work better if she is unaware it." I told him.

Percy nodded, and smirked, "It's worth a shot. If we do win tomorrow- remind me that I owe you one."

"Of course," I said. Percy nodded before entering his cabin.

I smiled to myself cheerfully as I went pass Cabin 8, a few of the hunters noticed me, and narrowed their eyes at my suspiciously good mood.

_In order to beat the Hunters, you have to think like a hunter. _I thought before I finally settled in and fell asleep.

-o-

Soon enough, all the campers were prepped and ready to go. Even Nico, who was wearing armor that was 6 sizes too big, and his sister, Bianca, who looked nervous before but now looked absolutely determined.

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed…

_Blah, Blah, Blah- just get to it already!_ I thought impatiently. I couldn't wait to see my plan in action. More importantly, I couldn't wait to see the look on Zoë's face _when_ our team wins. My bow and quiver were strapped, and my twin black daggers were already in my hands.

Thalia and I were going for the offense. We will both be doing the fighting- but my role was to spot the traps and make sure to grab the flag and toss it to Thalia when there's an opening.

Thalia was wearing her helmet, her Aegis and shield ready to go, she looked around as if looking for someone.

"Hey Moony Boy- have you seen Percy?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Percy? I don't think so."

She narrowed her eyes, "If he doesn't turn up-

"He will," I assured her, "He wouldn't miss an opportunity like this one."

Thalia nodded, but looked slightly worried nonetheless.

We set our flag at the top of Zeus's Fist. It's this cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground.

Thalia was giving orders left and right as the campers prepare their positions. The Apollo campers- Lee, Will, and Michael were to be on defense and guarding each of the pathways to Zeus' fist, along with some Ares campers. Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite cabin, was in charge of the decoy that was going in the left side of the flank. The Hephaestus and Hermes campers were on guard duty.

"So, is there anything else you want to add?" Thalia asked me.

I shook my head, "No…I think you got it all covered. Just make sure to react fast enough when I tell you where the traps are."

Thalia smirked, "Right back at you."

Everybody nodded. We broke into our smaller groups. The horn sounded, and the game began.

Silena's group disappeared into the woods on the left. Thalia's group (which consisted Thalia, me, and some Ares campers) gave it a few seconds, then darted off toward the right.

We ran across the clearing with Thalia in front. I was beside her, pointing out the obscure traps.

"Snare trap- 25 feet ahead," I shouted after several other commands. Man, the Hunters sure had a lot of good equipment. "_Jump!"_

All of us jumped, that was another trap out of the way.

"Keep it down will you?" Thalia hissed, "We don't want to alert the hunt-

Too late. Arrows were zooming past us; the Ares campers blocked their bodies with their shields. Thalia charged forward, we were soon nearing the river.

When we were about to step past however, I halted them again.

"You got to clear the current," I told Thalia loud and clear, "The water is toxic."

Thalia looked shocked, "I thought they were nature lovers!"

"It's only temporarily," I said, "The poison doesn't really affect the water- it's designed to destroy our footwear."

Talk about being green.

Thalia concentrated and stretched out her hands, an enormous wind swept past, the current parted to two sides- something like the parting of the Red Sea. We quickly ran past it.

Almost out of nowhere, we were soon ambushed with Hunters. They aimed their arrows at us from the trees. The Ares campers were fighting them off on the ground. I managed to knock out a Hunter and fired a dozen arrows at the trees, knocking out a few in the process.

Thalia summoned a mini-blizzard, controlling the devastation with only her bare hands. The Hunters scattered to avoid it while the rest of us held on to something firm. I saw an opening through the chaos and signaled Thalia. She nodded.

As we ran past, I noticed something silvery up ahead. And there it was- the silver flag of the Hunters, set upon a small mound of snow.

Thalia looked just about ready to charge forward and take it, but she stopped herself.

"Any traps?" She asked me.

I nodded, "A bunch of trip wires from our point…all the way to the flag." I grinned at her, "Think you can summon another blizzard?"

Thalia smirked, "Definitely."

In a matter of seconds, I felt like I was in the blizzard itself- Strong winds threatened to engulf my whole being if I had not grabbed on to a nearby tree. The trip wires snapped and thrown in every direction, as the winds died down, the whole clearing was sweep clean.

However, the storm also alerted the nearby hunters who surrounded me and Thalia in a tight circle- their arrow points sticking straight at us. We stood back to back as we eyed their weapons warily.

Thalia gave me a glance, "You ready?"

I smirked, "I was born ready."

Thalia charged, her shield knocking down their arrows as she forced her way out. I leaped into the air, my black daggers stretched out as I swerved to dodge the arrows. I landed on my feet and started attacking the hunters with my daggers. I looked around myself cautiously- Zoë wasn't here. So that means she decided to get the flag herself.

A wave of arrows were shot at the ground, a yellow gas starting to form.

"Ugh!" Thalia yelled, "Fart arrows?! That's unsportsmanlike!"

I agree- for once, I _really _wish I didn't have such a strong sense of smell. I nearly fainted due to the stench.

I clenched my nose as I tried to monitor my way across. The yellow gas was starting to fog up the area.

Then, there was a sudden yelling from behind us. I widen my eyes as I spotted Zoë Nightshade, our flag in her hands as she ran quickly from Beckendorf, the Stolls, and Nico Di Angelo. I yelled at Thalia- who widened her electric blue eyes drastically when she saw Zoë coming close to the border. She tried summoning another blizzard to deter Zoë's path, but the blizzard was weak. Thalia must have used up too much of her energy from before. Bits of snow and debris flew around me, fogging up my vision

The horn sounded.

Had Zoë made it?

But when I looked up, I saw Zoë- who was still in our territory. She hadn't made it.

So that means….

"THE CAMPERS WIN!" Chiron shouted with a big genuine smile on his face. There was loud cheering on our side of the territory. Everyone was confused. Zoë dropped the flag in frustration. Thalia had her eyebrows scrunched up; she didn't understand how we won.

"The Flag is gone!" Thalia exclaimed when she looked behind her; she gave me a glance, "But how? There was no one but us!"

I gave her a knowing look, "I guess he succeeded after all."

"What? Who?" Thalia demanded.

I darted my attention to our side of the clearing, the campers had Percy on their shoulders, the flag of the Hunters in one hand, while on the other…

It was Annabeth's invisibility cap.

Almost immediately, Thalia understood, "Y-you had another plan all along didn't you?" She said to me, a little accusingly, "Why was I not told?!"

I gave her a stern look, "It was better that you didn't know. Percy was with us the whole time from start to finish. You and I were the distraction. I knew that the Hunters would come after us. Since you are a daughter of Zeus, they would have paid extra attention to your movements. The fact that I am also a distraction is equally obvious- the Hunters loathe me. If you knew that Percy was with us, you would have been distracted yourself, slow us down, and possibly even get the Hunters alerted to Percy's presence."

"Then why didn't you just send Percy ahead then? We could have gotten the flag faster." Thalia was calmer now, she looked a little miffed that Percy got the credit, but I could tell she was happy we won.

"I thought of that- the reason is that Percy is a _klutz_- even if he was invisible, the Hunters are professionals at detecting out sounds and movements. He would have got caught if he went up there alone-

"-which is why he needed to be in a group, so we can hide his movements…That's why you were shouting out every trap you saw- you wanted to alert Percy about them too." Thalia realized.

I simply nodded.

Her eyes looked thoughtful with understanding, "That was ingenious- but what about the cap? How did Percy get his hands on it?"

"During the time at the Academy, when Annabeth latched on to that manticore, the invisibility cap flew off her head in the process. The cap landed on the ground, but all of us were too distracted from the Hunters' presence. But the only one who did notice was-

"Percy." Thalia and I said at once.

I nodded, "That's pretty much it. But you did a great job Thalia- if it weren't for your powers, we wouldn't have gotten to the flag as quickly as we did- and the Hunters would have won yet again."

Thalia shook her head lightly and smiled, "Yeah I suppose but…the real winner is you Seth. You may have let Percy take the glory, but you were the mastermind behind all this." She gave a pat on the shoulder, "We make a great team don't we?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

-o-

Percy's POV

It was great to be the center of attention for once. All of the campers surrounded me, cheering me on, saying things like '_Way to Go!_' and '_I knew I could count on you!_' However, even with the flag of the Hunters and Wise Girl's invisibility cap in my hands, I didn't feel like a winner. Annabeth was still out there- kidnapped and trapped because of Luke. Instead of feeling victorious, I feel like I'm letting Annabeth down, like I'm failing her for celebrating when I should be out there searching for her.

I pushed those feelings aside when I noticed Seth and Thalia coming across the river to where the campers are situated. Judging from Thalia's accusing look, Seth must have told her the plan he hatched up. Seth gave me a wave and smile; I waved back, and mouthed '_I owe you_.'

Seth smirked. He got the message all right.

But amidst the cheering, I noticed Zoë Nightshade, looking downright murderous. She locked her gazes on me for a moment, before heading towards Seth and Thalia's direction.

_Uh oh_, I thought, _this can't be good…_

"_Thou is a sick, conniving…b-bastard!"_ Zoë cursed. She said the last word with unfamiliarity but almost immediately, the whole clearing grew silent. She was glaring straight at Seth, who suddenly looked amused.

"Wow…I never knew you would use _modern _curses Zoë." Seth mocked, "Care to repeat it again?"

"We won fair and square." Thalia argued, her eyes flashing dangerously, "You have no right to accuse Seth of cheating just because _you lost._"

Zoë hissed, "This matter is of no concern to you Thalia Grace."

"_It is_ my concern if it involves one of my friends." Thalia retorted.

"Chiron, can you please repeat the rules for us?" Seth said sweetly.

Chiron nodded, "There is to be no maiming allowed. Only a max of two to three guards may surround the flag, and _all magical items are allowed_. According to the standard regulations, the campers won fairly within reason."

Seth gave Zoë a victorious smirk, "_See?"_

Zoë narrowed her eyes, her hunters beside her, softly telling her to '_just let it go'_. She stood up and looked like she was trying to calm herself; her face looked burned up- like smoke rising out of a volcano.

The campers and hunters were getting their things together, all of them prepared to go to the pavilion. Thalia decided to walk beside me, giving a backwards glance to Seth before going with the rest of us. She gave me a punch to the shoulder. An electric shock coursed through my whole body.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked Thalia, "You shocked me!"

Thalia smirked, "_That_ was for not informing me about your little back up plan, Kelp Head."

"It was Seth's idea!" I protested, rubbing my shoulder, "Why am I getting the punches?"

However, just when Thalia was about to answer, Seth _scream._

Immediately, when I turned around, I saw Seth and Zoë pinned against each other, each of them landing punches and kicks at the offender. The Hunters looked just as shocked, and hurried to the scene. The rest of us follow quickly. Seth had taken out his dual daggers (as did Zoë) and they were fighting like it was a death match. Seth looked so angry that I could easily imagine smoke coming out of his ears like in one of those crappy cartoons.

The Ares and Hermes campers looked entertained however. Soon a fighting chant started to spread, even the Aphrodite campers looked ecstatic.

"Hunter just got pawned!" One of the Ares Campers shouted.

"_Go Hunter_!" Silena cheered, "You teach 'em '_love is worthless'_!" The rest of her cabin cheered along with her.

"Somebody separate them!" Thalia shouted, "_Percy!"_

"_On it_!" I said quickly. I looked for the nearest river, and when I found one, I willed the whole creek to rise. A shadow loomed over the crowd as the wave started to get bigger, the campers scrambled to get away. Seth and Zoë were so into their fight, they noticed it at the last second. The water engulfing both of them temporarily before I willed the water to return to its original place.

The two of them were soaked to the bone. Their clothes clung to their bodies tightly. Zoë's hair looked like it went through a mud-fest. Seth looked stunned for a moment, before shooting a glare at Zoë, who looked just as shocked.

"_How dare you!_" He screeched, "_Take that back!" _He lunged forward, as if to attack her, but was held back by Lee and Will. His arms flaying as he struggled to get past them.

"Let me go!" He screamed, "_I'll send her to Hades!"_ Will shoved him down.

"Just listen to yourself Seth!" Will shouted at him, "Calm yourself! You're attacking _a girl_ for crying out loud!"

"She's no girl…_she's a monster_!" Seth shouted. He had stopped struggling, deciding it was no use.

Chiron had appeared on the scene, looking devastated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron asked, sounding astonished.

Seth only pointed an accusing finger at Zoë, who was being attended by her hunters, "_Ask her_."

Zoë sneered, "I only told thee _the truth_. That is all."

I wondered aloud, "What _did_ she tell you Seth?"

Oops…definitely not the right thing to say. Seth gave a deep glower, his silver eyes glowing bright with renewed rage, "I swear…if I _ever_ get my hands on you again-!" He paused and widened his eyes, looking at something behind me.

"W-what is _that_?!" Seth said, completely freaked out. The glow in his eyes quickly diminished.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. My jaw dropped.

Someone… something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. I'd never heard him sound so nervous. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

None of us dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over the ears.

_I am the spirit of Delphi_, the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_.

The Oracle regarded me with its cold, dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakably to Seth Hunter, _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

Seth obviously didn't like being the Oracle's new spotlight. He darted his eyes to Zoë, "Um- I think it's talking to you." He awkwardly lowered his gaze from the Oracle facing him.

Zoë swallowed, her anger towards Seth forgotten, "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened as it turned its gaze, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain.

The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_.

Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.

Thalia was beside Seth, who suddenly looked very ill and forlorn. His eyes glazed over, and he looked like he just got ran over by a monster truck. He stumbled a bit before Lee and Will helped him catch his balance. He said a bit of thanks before he sat down on a nearby rock. Suddenly, a small swirl of silver was starting to appear above his head.

I widened my eyes in shock. Was Seth about to be…

Thalia noticed, as did Lee and Will, who were suddenly backing away from Seth. Seth looked at them confused before he hesitantly looked above his head. His eyes widened- not from anger like what I expected, but from_ fear_.

A shining holographic stag was above his head- the symbol of Cabin 8, Artemis' cabin.

"No…" Seth whispered, his face looking terrified, "No…not now…"

Despite his pleas, the holographic stag stood above his head stubbornly. The other campers were already whispering amongst themselves. Chiron cleared his throat, his eyes looking sorrowful as he looked down at Seth's cowering frame-still shivering from the dump of ice water I did earlier. I immediately regret doing that.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All of the campers hesitantly bowed. Some had the same pitied look that I have. Everyone knew this wasn't going to be a celebration. Even the Hunters had hesitant looks, but also bowed along with the campers. Zoë didn't look surprised- it was as if she knew this would happen.

Seth was as pale as a sheet. He stood up awkwardly, his whole body trembled. He stared at Chiron pleadingly, as if begging him not to continue. Chiron shook his head, sadly.

"Artemis," Chiron continued, "The Great Huntress. Goddess of childbirth and the Wild. Hail, Seth Hunter, child of the Moon Goddess."

-o-


	7. Confrontations

Thank you all for your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

_Percy's POV_

In a blink of an eye, Seth bolted.

No one stopped him- I was tempted to follow him, but Lee placed a hand on my shoulder and just shook his head at my unsaid thought. I lowered my gaze and nodded.

Everyone was whispering. Some of the things I heard were said out of curiosity, while others were better left unsaid. I couldn't help but remember what it was like during my claiming. All the whispering and gossip, and then my permanent change of residence to Cabin 3…those first few days were awful.

"_About time!"_ One of the Stoll brothers- Travis or Connor (I didn't know which) suddenly announced, "Seriously, I was wondering when his mom would claim him, especially when it's_ so_ obvious."

I widened my eyes, "Wait, you guys aren't surprised?"

The older campers didn't answer but gave weary smiles. Even some of the senior Aphrodite campers were rolling their eyes.

"Well-_no duh_." Silena said with a look that stated '_Do you think we're stupid?_', "We may not like Artemis-but even we know what she looks like, and Seth is like, _her identical twin_. We pretty much knew since the day he arrived."

I turned to Lee and Will, who both sported knowing looks, "Were you guys aware of this?"

Lee shrugged, "I had my suspicions. His archery is top notch. I had thought he was our half brother."

"But then Apollo never claimed him," Will said. "That's when we knew for sure- it was the only possibility."

"But didn't you guys have any doubts? About his…_you know_." I said quietly.

Will look solemn, "That's his business- if Seth wanted to tell us, he'll tell us."

"You don't seem surprised either Jackson," Lee pointed out, "I suppose he told you?"

I nodded. It was kind of strange that the senior campers were so open about Seth's case. I wish they were just as open-minded when I was claimed. Their treatment made me a little envious. "Annabeth found out during our quest two years ago. She and Seth confirmed it for me."

"I hate to break this group discussion and all," Thalia started, "But don't we have a prophecy that we should address?"

The Hunters nodded eagerly at Thalia's words.

"We should prepare for the Quest immediately!" Zoë said.

Chiron nodded, "Come demigods- return to your cabins. Cabin councilors- we have a matter we must urgently address. Also, one or two campers must carry the Oracle back in the attic."

Everyone was leaving, as if the whole incident of Seth's claiming and his standoff with Zoë was just pushed aside. I clenched my fists angrily and made my way past campers and went straight towards Zoë Nightshade. She narrowed her eyes when she saw me approach. Her hunters tensed up behind her.

"What did you say to Seth?" I demanded. Zoë was silent as she took in my distraught. "I have_ never_ seen Seth act like some madman on crack and he wouldn't start now _unless he had a good reason_. _SO. WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. TO. HIM?_"

I was on the verge of drawing out Riptide if necessary- but I didn't like the idea of pointing a sword at a girl's throat. Plus, her hunters look about ready to rip out their bows and arrows.

"I think _I_ would like to know the answer to that as well." Thalia sneered. Even Lee and Will stayed behind to hear her response, their eyes narrowing at the thought of Zoë hurting their cousin.

If Zoë was intimidated, she didn't show it, "Like I said, I only told him the truth."

"_What truth?!"_ Thalia half shouted.

"Thou must first understand that… _that boy_ has insulted the Hunt many times on previous accounts. As the Hunter's lieutenant I cannot possibly let that pass. Not only that but he has also hurt my lady and that in its self is_ unforgivable_."

"Well _maybe_ if Artemis had enough sense to change her decision that night then _maybe_ Seth wouldn't have resorted to hating her." Thalia retorted, "You can't possibly think Seth would be so naïve as to forget that."

Zoë clenched her teeth, "Thou doesn't understand! My lady would never-" One of the hunters whispered into her ear and Zoë quickly shut her mouth, as if afraid to give anything away.

Her expression became stoic, "It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that the boy insulted the Hunt, and the Hunt takes offense."

"Oh so it's a matter of_ pride_ now?" Thalia scoffed.

"Wait a sec- what do you mean it 'doesn't matter'?" I questioned. Zoë fidgeted slightly under my gaze, "You guys are hiding something aren't you?"

Zoë hesitated, "No we're not." She was lying, and everyone knew it.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes you are…but why are you not telling us? As his friends we have every right to know."

"We can't tell you."

"Can't? Or _wouldn't_?" Will said, his tone bordering on dangerous.

Zoë snapped, "We _can't_ tell you. My lady made us swear an oath-

"So you _do_ have something to hide?" I accused.

"Even _if_ I had something to hide I wouldn't be able to tell thee would I?" Zoë said, "I swore on the Styx."

The atmosphere suddenly grew darker and heavier.

"Alright, so you can't tell us. But you still haven't told us what you said to Seth." I pointed out.

This time, Zoë really look hesitant as we all paid extra attention to what we're here for. She beckoned her hunters to leave her. They were reluctant but decided to follow her orders, giving us steely gazes as they went pass.

Zoë sighed and gave each of us a steady stare, the fact that she was still dripping wet from head to toe didn't help ease up the tension.

"I'll admit that I did not predict how strongly he reacted-"

"Now that's a surprise." Thalia said sarcastically.

"This is what happened…" Zoë started.

-o-

_A few moments prior….. _

_Zoë was furious. She couldn't believe that she allowed such a rude, annoying, and beyond brash simpleton outsmart her plans and humiliate the Hunters. _

_She stomped her way past her Hunters and glared at the menace. He was trying to adjust his quiver and was about to reach for his bow when Zoë took it before he did. He widened his eyes for a moment before he smirked._

"_Playing around Nightshade?" Seth said, "That's not like you."_

_Zoë bristled. How is it that this…this male abomination knew exactly what to say to annoy the Hades out of her? The fact that he looked like her lady did not help the matter- with smooth auburn hair, silver eyes, and light complexion, Zoë thought Seth was tainting her lady's image just for being male. Why couldn't her lady just have a daughter instead? It would have made things_ much_ easier. _

"_How I'm like does not pertain to thee in the slightest." She snapped, keeping the bow just out of his reach when Seth tried to snatch it from her. _

_He frowned, "What do you want Zoë? Are you here to lament about your loss? Don't bother- you _know _that I did not cheat and my plan simply out-smart yours. _It's common sense_." _

_Again, Zoë struggled to keep her temper in check and gave a forced smile, Seth immediately look at her warily, "Actually, I'm here to give thee my condolences."_

"_Your….condolences?" Seth said suspiciously. _

"_Well, actually it's more of a celebration." She said, "How is that girl, Lucy was it? How is she doing?"_

_Seth blinked, clearly not expecting the question, "What?"_

_Zoë resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his ignorance, and smiled, "Why, thou hasn't heard? She is adopted now isn't she?"_

"_Yes…but what does that have anything to do with your oh so obvious hatred of me?" Seth tried to say casually. Zoë smiled again, was that a tone of bitterness? _

"_She has a wonderful family now doesn't she? In fact, I believe her adopted parents are even buying her a- what was it again? Oh yes, a cute little white poodle. Isn't it nice that she finally belongs somewhere she knows she is well cared for? "_

"_Just what are you getting at?" Seth snapped, "Of course I'm happy for her. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_Zoë smiled. She now knew his weak point, "_But the same can't be said for thee can it?"

_Seth literally froze. He looked like he just got punched. _

_Zoë continued, relishing in her victory, "It's such a shame. A nice boy like you couldn't even get what everyone else has- family. Every one of my hunters has someone they care for outside of the Hunters, even I have relatives of my own. _But what does thou have_? Certainly not my lady, despite her attempts at reconciliation, all she really wants in the end is to use you and be done with it. In fact, I won't be surprised if she claims you anytime now."_

_Seth narrowed his eyes dangerously, "H-how can you say that? You can't-_

"_Thou is saying I don't know my lady?" Zoë said mock surprise, "I've been her lieutenant for _centuries_. Of course I would know her better than anyone; _Better than you_."_

_Seth clenched his teeth, "I don't care if you know her or not. In fact…" He huffed and stood up, "Why should I care about what you think? You're clearly wasting my time- I have better things to do than to listen to your petty insults." He turned around and walked away from her, leaving her with his bow. _

"_It's no wonder no one cares about thee," Zoë said just loud enough for Seth to hear, "Does thou want to know why? It's because in everyone's eyes, thou is nothing more than a _self denied freak_!" _

"And that is when he decided to attack me."

No one said anything for a moment, but inside I was bristling with rage. It was no wonder Seth acted the way he did- I would have behave the same way if someone insulted me like that. Then there was the prophecy and Artemis claiming him…now I know why he looked so terrified. He probably thought what Zoë said _was_ the truth. That Artemis is using him and plan to put him in the waste bucket with no recycling plan.

"That is just…" Lee started, his face contorted into something unrecognizable, "That is _low_. To think you would use such cheap, underhanded tactics…" He couldn't continue- he looked ready to snap.

"I can't believe it." Thalia said, "To think you would actually use _his family_ against him like that!" She was shouting now, her electric blue eyes growing sharp and dangerous, "That is _sickening_!"

"I _regret _holding him back," Will said with a glower, "I should have just let Seth do what he pleased. He was right….you're really a _monster_."

Zoë swallowed, "Think what thou want to think- I protected the Hunt-

"_Protected what_?" I spat, "The Hunt clearly has nothing to do with it! You protected only _your own pride_. And honestly, I think you really don't know your lady as well as you like, Zoë Nightshade."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "And why is that?"

"Artemis _personally_ told me to look after Seth." I said, suddenly remembering that day at the Academy, "If she really just wanted to use him and toss him away like garbage I'm _very _sure she wouldn't have told me this. Did it even occur to you that Artemis really _does_ want Seth to acknowledge her?"

Zoë didn't answer- more like because _she couldn't_.

Grover came up behind us, noticing the tension and the glares that were on our faces, he hesitated.

"The Council is about to start." He said nervously, he gave me a glance that asked '_What is going on?_'

"We're coming." I answered, and then I asked, "Has Seth turned up yet?"

Grover shook his head, "No one knows where he is. Believe me; I tried looking for him- but _nothing_. We'll just have to hope he'll turn up on his own."

_If he _ever_ decides to turn up_ I thought.

-o-

Mr. D and Chiron (in wheelchair form) sat at one end of the table. Zoë Nightshade took the other end. She had already changed into another set of dry clothes. Thalia and Grover and I sat along the right, and the other head councilors-Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers-sat on the left. The Ares kids were supposed to send a representative, too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs (accidentally) during capture the flag, courtesy of the hunters. They were resting up in the infirmary.

Zoë started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless."

"There is no time for talk," Zoë continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Zoë said impatiently, "The prophecy clearly states that _'Five shall go west to the goddess in chains'. _We get five hunters and go."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. _"Campers and Hunters combined prevail. _We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoë said. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"_You," _Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said _thy_ in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times."

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D said; swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. _"One shall be lost. One shall perish. _That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "With all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either Zoë, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoë grimaced, but I could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoë said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos' minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"I must agree with Zoë," said Chiron. "Artemis' presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

Zoë grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We still need strength of numbers."

"You'll be retracing the goddess' path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: _The bane of Olympus shows the trail. _What would your mistress say? Too many Hunters spoil the scent'. A small group is best."

"Chiron," I said, "Don't you have any ideas about the monster?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Your father, Poseidon, would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be elusive. Perhaps even more powerful."

"_One shall be lost in the land without rain," _Beckendorf said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

"_And the Titan's curse must one withstand," _Silena said. "What could that mean?"

I saw Chiron and Zoe exchange a nervous look, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share it.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand," _Grover said in between bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

No one answered.

I remembered a conversation I'd had last year with Annabeth. I'd asked her, if I was so potentially dangerous, why didn't the gods just kill me?

_Some of the gods would like to kill you, she'd said. But they're afraid of offending Poseidon._

Could an Olympian parent turn against his half-blood child? Would it sometimes be easier just to let them die? If there were ever any half-bloods who needed to worry about that, it was Thalia and me. I wondered if maybe I should've sent Poseidon that seashell pattern tie for Father's Day after all.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decided. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus said.

"I shall go." Zoë announced, "As the lieutenant, it is my duty to serve my mistress. I also volunteer Phoebe to go with me as well, she is our best tracker. "

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asked cautiously.

Zoë nodded.

"The one who put arrows in my helmet?" Connor added.

"Yes," Zoë snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2001, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

I knew the Stolls were up to something. They always were. But I guess Zoe didn't know them as well as I did. She just sighed and took the T-shirt.

"We have two hunters," Chiron stated, "How about we first announce two campers?"

"Me!" Grover stood up so fast he bumped into the Ping Pong table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoë wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

Zoë wavered. I didn't know what a tracker's song was, but apparently Zoë thought it was a good thing.

"Very well," Zoë said. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her.

"So we have four participants," Chiron announced, "Who else-

"I will." I said immediately. "I would like to volunteer."

"No way," Zoë protested. "Thou art a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled here with me," I reminded her.

"That was a short-term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" I demanded.

Zoë shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"And why shouldn't he volunteer?" A voice said at a corner. I widened my eyes. Seth was leaning back in one of the chairs as everyone gaped at him. His clothes and hair were dried. His eyes were a little puffy and bloodshot but he looked otherwise fine.

"Since when were you in here?" Lee exclaimed. Seth stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time. You guys were just so concentrated on your heated discussion that you didn't notice."

"Isn't this supposed to be a council for _cabin leaders_?" Zoë said to Chiron, "He shouldn't be here."

Seth narrowed his eyes, "That_ might_ have been the case if Artemis didn't claim me. But since she did- I have _every right_. You represent the Hunters Zoë Nightshade, _not_ Cabin 8. "

Zoë glared at him steadily. It was like another fight was about to break out. However, Zoë decided to keep her mouth shut and sit back down.

"As I was saying," Seth continued. He gave me a glance, "I don't see any _logical_ reason why Percy should be denied permission. Putting aside Zoë's sexism, Percy is _more_ than capable of being on this Quest: he has the experience, leadership, and power to handle the danger. He's a good team member to have around and he'll watch your back. Does anyone here-besides Zoë- think otherwise?"

There were no protests. I sighed in relief, and smiled gratefully at Seth. I was seriously flattered by compliments I didn't think I deserve. He gave me a silent nod.

Chiron looked at Seth thoughtfully, "Are you sure about this Seth? Do you not want to go on the Quest yourself? I believe that your mother, Artemis would have wanted you to go."

What is Chiron saying? Does he want Seth to go rather than me? I can understand that Seth's claiming may not have been a coincidence but the thought still stings a bit.

Thankfully, Seth refused, "Be that as it may…I am also fully aware of the danger this Quest entails. Therefore, I will not be volunteering. Not this time."

Zoë protested, surprisingly. "Thou would even deny _your own mother's_ request for help?!"

Seth glared at her, "Would you rather _I_ go on this Quest or him? Last I checked- we're not exactly all rainbows and sunshine."

Zoë clenched her teeth, and stayed quiet. Seth did strike a point. He is the _last_ person Zoë would want anywhere near her, making me a _slightly_ more preferable option.

"It's decided," Chiron said. "Thalia, Percy, and Grover will accompany Zoë and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods" – he glanced at Dionysus – "present company included, we hope – be with you."

-o-

After the council was over, I found Seth organizing his things in Cabin 11.

He raised an eyebrow questionably when he noticed me, "Shouldn't you be packing for the Quest?"

"I just want to thank you for standing me up back there." I said, "If you hadn't said anything, Zoë would never let us hear the end of it."

He rolled his eyes, which were starting to look normal as well, "It was nothing. Somebody needed to stand up to Zoë- her sexism is beyond ridiculous. Besides, you had the whole camp to back you up. So you had nothing to worry about."

I nodded, his words made sense. Even if the Zoë didn't like it, I had the other councilors to support me.

"What about you?" I asked cautiously, "Are you alright? I…heard what Zoë said to you- forced it out of her actually."

"_Forced her?"_ He said incredulously, halting his packing, "I would have liked to see that." He didn't say anything else afterwards. He hadn't answered any of my questions.

After an awkward silence, I finally spoke up, "So what's it like to finally be claimed huh?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Not as bad as I thought- most people already have their suspicions. But of course the newer campers are skeptical of me- except Nico. He actually got _more_ hyperactive around me than I thought possible. Michael actually called me a freak-

"_What?!"_

He sighed and waved off my exclamation, "_Relax_. It's nothing I haven't heard before. " His tone slightly bitter, but he smiled, "Well, at least he was honest about his opinions of me."

I gave a hesitant nod. Reminding myself later to inform Lee and Will about their half-brother's little comment.

"Make sure you find Annabeth." Seth said, "Bring her back safely…I'm counting on you."

"I will." I replied, "But why didn't you just come for yourself? I'm sure Annabeth would have liked that."

Seth hesitated, "As much as I care for Annabeth…the risks are too high for me."

"You mean the '_One shall perish by a parent's hand'_ part?"

He nodded; his face suddenly paler than usual. I realized at that moment that despite Seth's seemingly cool and calm façade, Seth was actually _scared_. It was unusual seeing him like this- he rarely if ever displayed any fear despite all those dangers we faced in previous years. He and Artemis really are too much alike. They both mask their true emotions very effectively; _too_ effectively.

"I know you probably won't believe me- but even if you went on the Quest, that line couldn't possibly be meant for you."

"How do you know that?" He said quietly.

"Artemis told me to look out for you." Seth gave a snort.

"But it's true!" I insisted, "She told me to look out for you since I'm your best friend."

"Thanks but...I've been on my own for almost all my life." He replied, "_I can take care of myself_." He continue to stuff his things in his bag.

"I know that but...Don't you see? That line couldn't possibly apply to you- Artemis_ cares_ about you Seth, she really does. You should have _seen_ her when she told me that, and she wouldn't have told me this if she really wanted to get rid of you."

He shook his head, "Look, Percy, all I've ever done is caused her trouble. Insulted her and openly disown her as my parent. Why would she still care for me? It wouldn't make any sense."

He looked at me for an answer.

I studied him carefully, "You…don't really hate Artemis do you?"

Seth blinked, "I-What do you mean by that? Of course I do!" He said that last part quickly.

"Well…you just seem a little…hopeful."

Seth scoffed, "That's it?"

"Yeah. That and because you look like a long lost puppy looking for an owner."

"_I-I do not!"_ He replied stubbornly, "A puppy? Pff- yeah right."

"Whatever. But just know that what Zoë said is _wrong_, okay? You're not a freak. You're just… _special_."

"Sure." He didn't sound certain but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I let the subject drop.

He lifted his bag up to his shoulders, and took one last look around Cabin 11.

"This place has really grown on me." He said quietly. He walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"So how are you going to do it?" I asked him curiously, "Any bed arrangements in mind?"

He widened his eyes, "Don't even get me started on that. I swear- they're already thinking of ways of killing me in my sleep."

I laughed at his seriousness, "They wouldn't do that-

"Yes they would!" He argued, "Just read the stories! Artemis even turned a man into a jackalope and let his own dogs tear him apart!"

He shuddered involuntarily.

"Come on Seth," I reasoned, "The Hunters must have _some_ respect for you at least."

"On a microscopic level," Seth mumbled.

"Even they can't deny the fact that Artemis claimed you." I pointed out, "I mean, even if they don't like you that much, harming you should be out of the question- Artemis wouldn't like that."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "And just how are _you_ a sudden expert on how Artemis thinks?"

I widen my eyes at his sudden hostile tone, "I'm not saying I'm an expert-

"But you are hinting it." He said quietly. He scoffed, "How about you worry about _your own perfect dad_ for a change? And let me worry about mine- oh wait, _I don't have one_."

"What has gotten into you?" I questioned, my own voice rising, "I'm only just trying to help-

"_I don't need your help."_ He suddenly snapped, "How many times do I have to say it? Instead of _minding my business_, how about you go on that quest with your friends- I'm sure Annabeth is just waiting for _her hero_."

"Fine!" I yelled at him, "I was just leaving anyways. So quit acting like some selfish jerk!"

"Oh so I'm selfish?" Seth yelled at me, his silver eyes flashing, "I have always put others before myself FYI and I can't be selfish for one moment? You're such a hypocrite!"

"Then you are _a liar_!" I retorted, "I don't know what I said to get you this angry- but you _clearly_ need help! Why don't you see that I'm really trying to help you?"

"_Just leave!"_ He shouted at me.

There was a moment of silence as each of us glared at the other. Eventually, Seth broke away from my gaze.

"Please...just go." He said quietly, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

I looked at him with concern, "Seth-"

He interrupted, "_Please... _I-I need to be alone."

He re-opened the door to Cabin 11 and quickly shut the door behind him, leaving me out here by myself.

-o-


	8. Crisis

Thank you all for your reviews!

Enjoy!

Credits go to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Crisis**

When the cabin councilor meeting ended, I was soon surrounded by Thalia, Grover, and Lee. All of them told me what they heard from Zoë and Thalia simply said she '_gave a piece of her mind'_- whatever that meant. I smiled briefly as I heard them recount the story while giving those many assurances (especially to Grover) that I was fine and nothing Zoë could say would affect me too much.

After the interrogation, Chiron informed me that I was to move out of Cabin 11 by tomorrow. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. I simply gave a nod and told him I will start packing my bags.

I sat down in the middle of an eerie, soundless Cabin. Stuffing my things into my bag, I started thinking about the Quest. It was good that Percy had volunteered. I didn't know what would have happened if he didn't. Chiron looked like he really wanted me to go, and if it was up to him- I would most likely be his first choice.

I heard someone at the entrance and looked up, recognizing Percy.

"Shouldn't you be packing your bags for the Quest?" I wondered.

Percy shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "I just want to thank you for standing me up back there. If you hadn't said anything, Zoë would never let us hear the end of it."

I rolled my eyes. What the heck is he saying? I didn't even do much. "It was nothing. Somebody needed to stand up to Zoë- her sexism is beyond ridiculous. Besides, you had the whole camp to back you up. So you had nothing to worry about."

After all, Percy did help us win the game. Even if I hadn't interfered, the other councilors would have voted in his favor.

"What about you?" He started. His light green eyes darting this way and that, he was nervous. "Are you alright? I…heard what Zoë said to you- forced it out of her actually."

Oh yes, Percy was present as well. What should I say? I really don't want to have the conversation like I did with the others. Percy was about just as bad as Grover when it comes to feeling guilt.

"Forced her?" I said instead, "I would have liked to see that."

I continued packing. Everything was just about set. Where was my toothbrush? I spotted it under the covers and picked it up. So there it is.

Percy asked, "So what's it like to finally be claimed huh?"

Claimed. That was such an ominous word that I took awhile to think about it. I was really surprised when nearly everyone I knew suspected my so called secret. I was shocked especially with the Aphrodite cabin. I always wondered if they would start cursing me with those little shampoos and perfume bottles if they found out. Not particularly nice. So I was thankful they haven't done anything rather nasty when I first arrived at camp. Just a couple suspicious glares here and there- Nothing I didn't expect.

But of course, not everyone accepted my situation that easily. Michael- that stupid midget- actually insulted me! But compared to Zoë, his comment was mild. Besides, I can't just let anyone rattle me that easily especially when I was in such an unstable state of mind.

"Not as bad as I thought," I admitted, "Most people already have their suspicions. But of course the newer campers are skeptical of me- except Nico. He actually got _more_ hyperactive around me than I thought possible. Michael actually called me a freak-

"_What?!"_

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, Percy is _so_ predictable. "_Relax_. It's nothing I haven't heard before." Definitely not the first time I heard it. "Well, at least he was honest about his opinions of me."

In a way, Michael is at least better than Artemis when it comes to intent. Unlike Michael, her feelings are so vague and her intentions are so unclear that one minute she's trying to get on my side, and the next she guts out my family. I sometimes wonder if she's bipolar.

Percy looked like he was conjuring up some plan in taking out Michael. I probably would have welcomed it if it were yesterday. But I seriously don't need any trouble now.

"Make sure you find Annabeth." I said. Percy immediately snaps out of his daze. "Bring her back safely…I'm counting on you."

Percy looks just like himself again- it's just that easy.

"I will." Percy said, sounding very determined. Then he looked at me curiously, "But why didn't you just come for yourself? I'm sure Annabeth would have liked that."

I hesitated before answering, "As much as I care for Annabeth…the risks are too high for me."

"You mean the '_One shall perish by a parent's hand'_ part?" Percy confirmed.

Ugh. I nearly had a heart attack when the Oracle said that- especially with its ghostly creepy eyes looking straight at me; like it was looking at my very essence. I shivered slightly. I hated mummies.

"I know you probably won't believe me- but even if you went on the Quest, that line couldn't possibly be meant for you."

I looked at him suspiciously, and said rather quietly, "Why do you think that?"

"Artemis told me to look out for you."

I snorted. More like spy on me.

"But it's true!" He insisted, "She told me to look out for you since I'm your best friend."

So she's trying to get on my case is she? Now that is just great. It is just like her to use Percy. I always knew that Percy can be quite easily duped but I didn't guess it was this much.

"Thanks but…I've been on my own for almost all my life." I started, "I can take care of myself."

"I know that but… Don't you see? That line couldn't possibly apply to you- Artemis_ cares_ about you Seth, she really does. You should have _seen_ her when she told me that, and she wouldn't have told me this if she really wanted to get rid of you."

I frowned. I should have _seen _her? Seriously? I cursed Artemis silently in my mind. She has Percy completely won over. Can Percy not see it?

"Look, Percy. All I've ever done is caused her trouble. Insulted her and openly disown her as my parent. Why would she still care for me? It wouldn't make any sense."

Unless she had an ulterior motive, I thought.

"You…don't really hate Artemis do you?"

I widen my eyes drastically. What the hell? Just where did he get that from?

"I…" Just how am I going to go about this? "What do you mean by that? Of course I do!"

"Well…you just seem a little…hopeful." Percy stated, his eyes indicating '_Are you?_'

I gave a laugh, "That's it?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah. That and because you look like a long lost puppy looking for an owner."

Okay, now his claims are just nonsense.

"_I do not_." I corrected, "A puppy? Pff-yeah right."

"Whatever. But just know that what Zoë said is _wrong_, okay? You're not a freak. You're just… special."

I stared at him, completely stunned. Does Percy not understand me at all? No…it's not that. He's just…_blinded_, blinded by his belief that every parent should get along with their kid since that's the regular norm. Is that why he keeps on insisting that I get along with Artemis? Unfortunately, that isn't _my_ case. Zoë can call me a freak a thousand times and I wouldn't care. But if anyone insulted me with Lucy of all people…now _that_ just gets me pissed.

"Sure…" I said hesitantly, studying his reaction. Percy looked somewhat relieved at my response, but he didn't say anything else.

I took that moment to place my bag onto my shoulders. Looks like everything is set. I looked around the Cabin. I still can't believe I'm leaving. This Cabin is like a second home to me. This place really has grown on me.

Apparently, I said that last thought aloud when Percy asked, "So how are you going to do it? Any bed arrangements in mind?"

_Bed arrangements_? Oh gods, he is not thinking-

But he was. I could see it clearly on his face. He was trying hard not to laugh, but he looked ready to burst.

Ha ha…so the joke's on me.

I decided to humor him, ""Don't even get me started on that. I swear- they're already thinking of ways of _silently_ killing me in my sleep."

Percy laughed, "They wouldn't do that-

"Yes they would!" I argued, "Just read the stories! Artemis even turned a man into a jackalope and let his own dogs tear him apart!"

This again proves that the Hunters are barbarians.

"Come on Seth," Percy reasoned, "The Hunters must have _some_ respect for you at least."

I scoffed, "On a microscopic level."

"Even they can't deny the fact that Artemis claimed you." Percy pointed out, "I mean, even if they don't like you that much, harming you should be out of the question- _Artemis wouldn't like that."_

Now hold on a second- _Artemis_ wouldn't like that? Just who does he think he is? Is he seriously going to be using Artemis as a means of controlling me? I can care less what Artemis thinks.

I narrowed my eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "And just how are _you_ a sudden expert on how Artemis thinks?"

Percy looked surprised, "I'm not saying I'm an expert-

"But you are hinting it." I said quietly. Has Artemis really gotten to you Percy? She even dares to turn my _best friend_ against me?

_Ah…but it's _because_ he's your best friend that Artemis decides to use him _against_ you. _

_No way-Percy knows better than that._

_Or does he? _

No…just how much does Artemis know about me? Has she sent spies? That would explain why the Hunters are here…and now _Percy_? This can't be happening…

_But it is. _That voice said slyly in my mind.

I glared at Percy accusingly, "How about you worry about _your own perfect dad_ for a change? And let me worry about mine- oh wait, _I don't have one_."

Percy is taken aback by my accusation, "What has gotten into you? I'm only just trying to help-

Yeah right. He doesn't even know Artemis is already controlling his strings.

"_I don't need your help."_ I snapped, "How many times do I have to say it? Instead of _minding my business_, how about you go on that quest with your friends- I'm sure Annabeth is just waiting for _her hero_."

That got a reaction. "Fine!" He yelled at me, "I was just leaving anyways. So quit acting like some selfish jerk!"

Selfis- now that just does it!

"Oh so _I'm _selfish?" I yelled. He has no idea what I have gone through and now he decides to play the judge and force his so called happy go lucky beliefs on me?! "I have always put others before myself FYI and I can't be selfish for one moment? You're such a hypocrite!"

Percy looked like he just got slapped.

"Then you are _a liar_!" Percy retorted, "I don't know what I said to get you this angry- but you _clearly_ need help! Why don't you see that I'm really trying to help you?"

No you are not trying to help, I thought angrily. You're trying to _spy_ on me. _Just why is everyone turning against me?!_

"_Just leave!"_ I shouted, completely losing my temper.

I glared at Percy as he glared right back. However, as I stared at him…I saw that in his eyes that he held _genuine_ concern… and even pity. I flinched from his stare. Did Percy really…was he not lying after all?

Oh god…I just made a complete_ fool_ of myself.

"Please...j-just go." I manage to choke out. I slowly backed away from him, my hand looking for the handle. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Percy broke his glare instantly; suddenly looking worried. "Seth-"

Why is he staring at me like that? Looking at me like a little helpless kid that didn't know any better? Where is that stupid latch?

"_Please," __I repeated. I can practically hear the pleading in my voice; the thought of it sickens me. "_I-I need to be alone."

_Leave me in peace._ I thought silently.

My hand finally found the latch and I quickly shut the door behind me. I stood there quietly in the darkness until Percy finally decided to leave, his footsteps growing quieter as he walked further away.

I slouched down instantly. My eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness as I sat down by the entrance- just what has gotten into me? Since when did I develop such…_paranoia_? Artemis is the one to blame, _not_ Percy. It wasn't his fault that he only saw Artemis' 'good side' and got so easily tricked.

I lowered my head in shame. Percy and I almost _never_ gotten into a fight, to think that I just threw all my troubles and hate on him without a second thought…

"Is something wrong with me?" I wondered aloud, "Have I…gone insane?"

Of course, nobody answered.

-o-

Chiron found me outside his office.

He took in the bag on my shoulders, the not so happy look on my face, and sighed, "Seth, you know that I can't let you stay here-

"Just for tonight?" I pleaded, "Only tonight- I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning. _Please?_"

Chiron sighed and after a moment's pause, decided to let me into the Big House.

Before you get any assumptions- no, I was not chicken out by the Hunters. I only believe that Cabin 8 isn't the best place for me to be right now since _Zoë_ is currently occupying it. Who knows what mess we'll be in? We couldn't even stand looking at each other much less stay in the same cabin. And frankly, I'm too lazy to get in another fight.

"Is something troubling you Seth?" Chiron questioned as he rolled himself in place behind his desk.

"Is it that obvious?" I said a little sarcastically. Didn't Chiron take the hint? As if that episode at the creek wasn't enough.

If Chiron was offended, he didn't show it, "I am rather surprised that you didn't go on the Quest."

"Surprised?" I said slowly, while analyzing his calm expression, "Why is it surprising? You know full well _why_ I don't get along with Artemis…_you were there_."

"Even if your relation with your mother is not…_sound_," Chiron started, staring at me with stern dark eyes, "Judging from your character, I thought you might take the chance to prove yourself. That is the reason why you asked me about quests in the first place."

"Oh." I kind of actually forgot about that. "I haven't thought about it that way. But it's already too late anyways. They have the five participants necessary for the Quest. _I am not needed_."

Chiron gave a weary smile, "Of course. But I'm sure that fate has a way of getting what it wants."

"Fate?"

Chiron nodded, "Your claiming is a clear sign, as well as the Oracle's apparent interest in you."

"_Artemis_," I said through clenched teeth, "Only claimed me to make me into a _spectacle._ Nothing more. If she thinks that I would risk my life for hers she is sadly mistaken."

Chiron lowered his eyes and gave a grim smile, "If that is what you believe, I have no qualms against it. However, I still had high hopes that you would be on the Quest rather than Percy or Thalia."

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why is that? They're children of the Big Three. They're like, the most powerful demigods in the camp and have a good amount of experience. What makes me more preferable?"

"What you stated is true. They both are powerful and well experienced; however, the two of them are also impetuous. They tend to act without thinking. Thalia is too sure of herself, while Percy is less sure of himself- Both of which can possibly turn unfavorably in any given circumstances."

"Then what makes me different?" I asked, "I'm nothing special."

"Unlike Thalia or Percy, _you think before you act._" Chiron said with a smile, "If that game plan of yours was anything to go by, you tend to strategize and analyze all options before taking a certain path. This kind of thinking- is best for _any_ kind of Quest."

I stared at him sheepishly. How did Chiron find out that I was the one who came up with the plan? I didn't like having attention to myself, which was why I got Percy to take the credit.

"Like an Athena kid right?" I clarified. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, but in this case, since it is Artemis, a hunter's perspective is also a preferable mix."

"Look Chiron," I stated, "Thanks for the compliments and everything. But I'm _not_ changing my mind. So maybe I am more preferable than Thalia or Percy, _but I cannot stand Zoë Nightshade._ Teamwork is essential in a Quest too. Didn't you yourself tell me that a year ago? We would never get along."

"Ah yes, Miss Nightshade," Chiron said, "You may find however, that you and Zoë have _a lot_ more in common than you think. Your similarities could be the reason why the two of you clash."

_What similarities?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I said, trying to dismiss the topic casually, "Even if it is for one night."

Chiron smiled, "Your welcome."

He rolled his wheelchair towards a switch as I set up my old sleeping bag on the ground.

The room instantly grew dark.

-o-

That night I had yet another dream.

_"How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed._

_It was that same voice again. I was standing in the same cavern. The identity of the voice was obscured by shadow._

_Luke emerged. He ran to Annabeth, knelt beside her, and then looked back at the unseen man. "She's fading. We must hurry."_

_The deep voice chuckled. Then a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light – Artemis – her hands and feet bound in celestial bronze chains._

_I stared solemnly at her silvery dress, torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several places and she was bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods. Was she tortured?_

_"You heard the boy," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!"_

_Artemis's eyes flashed with anger but she had no power to do anything else. Maybe the chains prevented her, or some magic about this dark, horrible place._

_The goddess looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage. "How dare you torture a maiden like this!"_

_"She will die soon," Luke said. "You can save her."_

_Annabeth made a weak sound of protest. I had a sudden urge to help her, strips of her hair had turned white._

_"Free my hands," Artemis said with finality._

_Luke brought out his sword. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's handcuffs._

_Artemis ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of what appear to be black rocks._

_The man in the shadows chuckled. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."_

_Well, I guess I would have to agree with that in this case._

_"You surprised me," the goddess said, straining under her burden. "It will not happen again."_

_"Indeed it will not," the man said "Now you are out of the way for good. I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear."_

_Artemis groaned. "You know nothing of mercy, you swine."_

_"On that," the man said, "We can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now."_

_"No!" Artemis and I shouted._

_Luke hesitated. "She-she may yet be useful sir. Further bait."_

_"Bah! You truly believe that?"_

_"Yes, General. They will come for her. I'm sure."_

_General… Where have I heard that title before? I already deduced that the man was a Titan- that is only reason why everyone such as Luke and Clare is treating him with respect. But which one was it?_

_The man considered. "Then the dracaenae can guard her here. Assuming she does not die from her injuries, you may keep her alive until winter solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, her life will be meaningless. The lives of all mortals will be meaningless."_

_Luke gathered up Annabeth's listless body and carried her away from the goddess._

_"You will never find the monster you seek," Artemis said. "Your plan will fail."_

_"How little you know, my young goddess," the man in the shadows said. "Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is … challenging."_

_The man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground until it seemed the whole cavern ceiling would collapse._

_The man disappeared, along with everyone else but the dracaenae. Artemis was lift alone, trembling under her burden. I hesitantly walked up towards her, walking right pass her guards easily. I didn't know why I'm doing this and Artemis wouldn't see me anyway, but her piercing gaze almost convinced me that she can._

_Help me! Her silver eyes said pleadingly. I nearly flinched. I took a step back._

_My face hardened. Help you? After what you did to me, why should I help you? You asked for this._

_Artemis didn't reply. I wasn't sure if she could hear my unspoken thoughts, even if there was some link between the two of us. But Artemis looked about ready to despair._

_She trembled once again as the dark ceiling threatened to collapse._

-o-

I was suddenly awoken by a bright light. Chiron had already left, and I was left alone in my sleeping bag.

I gathered my things promptly, but I left them at a corner for me to pick up later. I tossed on another hoodless jacket over my orange camp T-shirt, ruffled my hair a little as my attempt to look decent, and went on my way.

The Quest members had already left. They departed even earlier than I thought. I felt a little unease and guilt settle within me: now I will never get the chance to make it up to Percy. I sincerely hope that all of them (even Zoë surprisingly) will make it back, despite the Oracle's ominous warnings.

Today I decided to visit the Athena cabin instead of my usual trip to the Archery range. I needed to look up more information about the General guy in my dream. Something tells me that the information will be very critical later on.

I was given a book about Titans from an Athena kid named Malcolm, who looked a little surprised by my presence but gave me the requested book without any questions. I had a feeling he already deduced why I needed it.

I sat down at the Hermes table in the Pavilion. The chatter grew silent when I seated myself; they were all staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, placing the Titans book on the table.

The Stolls looked at me nervously.

"You can't sit here anymore…" One of the Stolls said awkwardly. Then he mumbled out a quick 'sorry'.

I looked at him questionably, "Can't sit…oh."

Right- as if I completely forgot. I rather hoped they would push it aside but I guess not.

I dragged the thick book in my hands and walked towards the Artemis table. The Hunters were huddling together before I got up but I was about to sit down, they all simultaneously spread themselves out.

"_Sorry_," One of them said with mock sincerity, "_All the seats are taken."_

"There are only thirteen of you." I pointed out, "This table seats at least twenty."

"Some of us are still at our cabin." Another hunter said, "They'll be coming back."

"Right," I said blankly, trying to ignore the sneering smiles that were on most of their faces.

Clearly, I was unwanted here. So I just took my book and left the silent pavilion, my mood suddenly becoming gloomy.

I sat under one of the maple trees by the lake. I opened the Titans book and glanced through its contents.

First there was a section on Hyperion, known as the Lord of Light. He wasn't known as anything else, and being a lord of light, he wouldn't be surrounded in shadow. So he was ruled out.

Then there was Kronos- which I automatically ruled out. I've heard Kronos' voice before, and it didn't sound anything like the Titan in my dream. I never actually mentioned to anyone about my encounter with Kronos in my dreams- they would just get all paranoid with my possible 'betrayal' (especially after Luke and Clare ended up ditching the camp). No need for the hysterics. Besides, he's still chopped up and lying in Tartarus.

There were also a couple of female titans, and then I nearly dropped the book in shock when I ended up on the desired page:

_Atlas, the primordial titan who holds up the celestial sphere, is called by many titles. Known as the _**General**_ and arguably the strongest of the titans, he was punished along with his brothers and sisters for rebelling…_

_Atlas_. That is the Titan that appeared in my dream. I was sure of it. Now everything made perfect sense, and if Atlas was sitting in that throne room without the sky on his shoulders, and the way Annabeth and Artemis was struggling under that large black ceiling…

This just made everything worse.

"Found something of interest?" A voice said behind me.

I dropped the book on the ground as I spun around to see who said that. A young woman with blond hair stood coyly a few meters back. She had on a pair of thin glasses and a book was held out in front of her, like she had just finished reading an interesting novel. Her piercing grey eyes stared amusingly at me.

_Annabeth?_ I thought at first. But this couldn't be Annabeth. She was still out there, so this could only be-

"Lady Athena." I breathed out, as I gazed upon the goddess of wisdom and battle.

Athena gave a knowing smile, "So now you are aware of what your friends are up against…but the real question is this: _what are you going to do about it_?"

-o-


	9. Indecision

Thank you all for the reviews!

SIDE NOTE: I apologize if some of you find Seth a little out of character- I'm not a perfect writer and I may make mistakes here and there, but I'll try to do the best I can to modify that. Suggestions are welcome.

Apologizes for the late update! I've been busy over the break.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

Credits go to Rick Riordan

* * *

**Chapter 9: Indecision**

I stared at Athena steadily.

"What I am…going to do about it…" I repeated slowly. I still can't believe_ Athena_ would be having a conversation with _me_. What did I do to earn her attention? How did she even get inside the camp?

"Any Olympian can enter Camp Half-Blood any time they like." Athena replied.

I widened my eyes, "_Did you just read my mind?"_

"No. I read your expression." Athena corrected, "It appears I deduced correctly."

I stared at her in disbelief, "O-kay…But aren't the Olympians supposed to have no direct involvement whatsoever?"

"Why, yes." Athena replied, "However, that rule pertains only to gods and demigods. _You are neither_."

I suddenly grew very uncomfortable. Clearly, Athena is not one to be messed with.

"So you want to know what I'm going to do with my info?" I clarified.

Athena gave a small smile, "That is the question I asked."

I gave a glance at the open book on the ground. The title _Atlas_ in deep bold lettering. What I should do with the information…well, there is only one way to do it.

I stood up and took out an emergency drachma from my pocket. Athena looks amused.

"Isn't it obvious?" I told her, "Iris Messaging is the way to do it."

She shrugged, "Then go ahead. Don't stop on my account."

I narrowed my eyes at her relaxed tone. Athena knew something I didn't. Why would she be here if she knew I could simply IM?

Ignoring that assumption, I quickly tossed the drachma coin into the sunlit lake and said the standard greetings.

"Show me Percy Jackson… in Manhattan." I ordered. They couldn't have gotten too far right?

An image opened up, giving a view of Percy Jackson…rummaging a shop?

"PERCY!" I shouted. Percy jumped, and quickly turned around to face me, his arms carrying numerous silver bags.

"Oh, uh Seth…" He muttered awkwardly. A loud roar echoed outside the shop, Percy flinched slightly, "You know-now is really not the time-

"What are you doing?" I said incredulously, "_Are you robbing a store?"_

"Long story- but it's for a greater cause. Look, I'm sorry if I was inconsiderate jerk okay? I was way out of line."

I blinked, not expecting an apology. But I didn't have any time for that now, "A-apology accepted. Percy- the reason why I called is because I found out who the enemy is!"

"Found out?" Percy said dubiously.

I nodded quickly, "I had this dream, you know, about a General?"

Percy gave a look of recognition, "Yeah… I had a dream like that too. So who is he?"

Suddenly however, the screen started to vanish. There was a sudden burst of loud static, the type that makes those zappy noises when the signal went bad. There's no way Iris-Messaging can get bad signals could it?

"Percy! Can you hear me?" Percy shook his head, mouthing words that I couldn't hear.

"IT'S ATLAS!" I shouted, "AT-LAS!" The screen is getting smaller. Percy was giving 'I can't hear you' signals until the screen disappeared completely.

"Argh!" I shouted in frustration. I kicked the truck of the tree. I didn't care if the nymph found it offensive- I was too angry to care. Did Percy get my message? I'll never know.

Athena watched idly with solemn eyes.

"That wasn't even a minute!" I snapped at no one in particular, "So why was the IM cut short?"

Athena looked at me calmly, "It appears things have truly begun to change for the worse."

"What?!" I said, "Change for the worse? What do you mean?"

"As you are aware, Kronos is growing stronger as we speak. The more time we waste, the more influential and…apparent he gets. Many are getting discouraged as the inevitable is soon coming upon us: Monsters, demigods, mortals and even…_minor deities_."

I widened my eyes at her implication, "So you're saying…"

"The rainbow goddess, Iris- has gone to the other side." Athena stated with coldness, "I have suspected for awhile now, but they are now confirmed."

I backed away involuntarily, taking in the weight of the news, "No way…"

"Now you understand the gravity of our situation." Athena replied, "Unless we do something now- we are losing comrades that once fought beside us."

I shot her a look, "So what do you want me to do? Go on the Quest?" I gave a scoff, "They can handle it themselves. They will eventually find out on their own. _I don't need to interfere._"

Athena only stared at me sternly behind her thin rim glasses, "I am not here to simply… _persuade_ you to go on the Quest. You are fully aware of the prophecy correct?"

"Of course," I answered, "_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._ 5 members to free Artemis."

"Four apparently." Athena corrected.

I raise an eyebrow, "Four? Why- did something happen to one of them?" Percy appeared fine, so was it one of the others? Thalia? Grover?

"One of the hunters had a mishap." Athena said dismissively. She opened the book again and took out a pen, jointing down notes as she spoke, "The girl had to stay behind even before the Quest started."

One of the hunters…did she mean Phoebe? It couldn't possibly be Zoë. She would rather die than not be allowed to go. Then I remembered what the Stoll brothers had said- one of their 'not so casual' pranks?

"Alright, so there are _four_ members." I corrected. Athena nodded.

"Continue on with the prophecy."

I looked at her suspiciously. Just what is Athena getting at? We both know what the prophecy is- why does she insist that I repeat it?

"_One shall be lost in the land without rain_," I stated.

Athena gave a grim smile, "Yes. One shall be lost. _A land without rain_. Who do you believe is the most likely candidate?"

I felt like the air was sucked out of me.

"Are you telling me…that _Percy_ is the one indicated?!" I said incredulously.

"_You tell me_," Athena said curtly, " It is a possibility however, and given that there are only four members, Perseus Jackson has a 25% chance- a bit too high in any case."

I didn't like how Athena was talking about my friends- treating their lives as if it was some science experiment, "That would also mean Percy has a _75%_ chance of making it out alive."

"Yes. However, you also forget that last line." Athena snidely pointed out, "To think a parent would kill their own child…a sad case, but not uncommon unfortunately. I must applaud your efforts for avoiding such a probable mess."

I clenched my teeth, trying my hardest not to glare, "What are you getting at? First, you want me to go on the Quest, and now you are _complimenting_ me for backing out? Which side are you on?"

"Side?" Athena said with mock surprise. She smiled slyly, her grey eyes revealing nothing. "I am on _neither_ side. I'm only stating the facts. No need to get so frustrated…although I can understand your need for emotion, it is… after all, _your fatal flaw._"

"My…fatal flaw?" I said slowly, "What do you mean by that? And just how is having emotion _a flaw_? Everyone expresses emotion."

Athena smiled knowingly, liking the fact that she has something over me. I cringed slightly under her stare. I was really starting to find Athena annoying and …dangerous.

"Consider your history," Athena began, "You lost your family in a fire accident. You knew Artemis could have prevented it, which is why you have such an animosity against her. However, your _excessive_ empathy changes mere feelings into a destructive force that drives your very being. What could have been rage is morphed into vengeance and hatred. Your sadness can easily lead to despair. Such transformations can be powerful, but also very hazardous."

"But I still don't understand why that is _my_ fatal flaw!" I argued, "This _flaw_ can be anyone's!"

"Yes, but what _you_ do in particular is that you let your feelings run rampant." Athena replied, "You allow your emotions to drive you; _control you_. Even blinding you from what is _right_ and what is _wrong_; Justice and injustice. You would even let innocents die if you have a degree of hate against them."

"I-I can't believe this!" I said indignantly. Emotion? Controlling me? Letting innocent people die? I wasn't like that. I _can't_ be like that- that would make me no better than Artemis! To think _this_ is my fatal flaw…that is just pathetic and downright ridiculous.

Athena looked at me thoughtfully, "Believe or don't believe. But keep in mind that if you do not start conquering your flaw, you may end up making regrettable mistakes that lead to unmentionable consequences; starting with your quarrels with Percy Jackson and Zoë Nightshade."

"How did you know about that?" I demanded.

"_Do not let your flaw control you_." Athena warned me, "Remember what is _truly at stake_. I was one of the gods that went _against_ your creation you know. The risks were too great, too many unseen possibilities; Too much of a danger to leave it to chance. So far, you are proving my assumptions correct."

I stared at her, slightly trembling from her words, "H-how am I a danger? I didn't even do anything!"

Athena gave me a stern gaze, pushing her glasses upward, "Exactly. You didn't _do_ anything…yet. The battle has yet to begin, and the last things we need in anyone are _wavering loyalties."_

"Are you accusing me of treachery?!" I exclaimed, "_I am not a traitor! _I would _never _betray Camp Half Blood! I swear it on the Styx!"

A rumble of thunder is heard above us. Athena gave me a wary smile.

"Then prove it." She said softly, "Prove your loyalty, Seth Hunter- because right now… you are aiding the _enemy_."

She suddenly reached out, placing the tips of her fingers on my forehead, and the next thing I knew…

I blanked out.

-o-

I didn't know how long I was out. But seeing the sun's familiar position on the horizon told me I was only out a few moments.

Athena's words disturbed me. It rattled me to no end. The whole accusation thing and fatal flaw dilemma…

I shivered involuntarily. I still didn't understand why Athena would come see me. What did she hope to achieve? Was she perhaps desperate, seeing as how it was her daughter that was in danger? But it couldn't be that- she didn't even bring up Annabeth…

_You would even let innocents die…_

Supposively, perhaps by 'innocent' she meant Annabeth? That by staying idle, I am risking the lives of my friends? I thought silently.

To think Athena actually accused me of betrayal! Just why would she say such a thing? How dare she even accuse me of being one! I _hated_ traitors. I would be fighting everything I believed in if I ended up being one.

_You are aiding the enemy._

A sudden chill went through my whole body. I had a feeling Athena knew I would understand what she meant.

With difficulty, I pushed my troubled thoughts aside as I picked up my book and checked it over, making sure it wasn't dirty. Satisfied and giving one last glance towards the lake, I steadily made my way back to the pavilion.

No one noticed when I entered. The pavilion was noisy; all the cabin tables were either finishing up or just talking in loud chatters. The Hunters were there as well, not noticing me until I promptly shoved myself between two Hunters- who suddenly quit their ceaseless talk and glared.

I ignored them and pick up my utensils carefully, making sure I sharpened the knife in my right hand real loud. One of the girls next to me visibly paled while the others glared at my entry.

"Since when did we allow you to sit here?" One of the hunters demanded, her face was so red, Ares would be jealous.

I raised an eyebrow tauntingly, "First of all, I believed it is my _birthright. _Second of all, seeing as how I'm the _only_ child of your mistress- it is_ I_ who am letting _you girls_ sit here. Not the other way around. _Kapeesh_?"

My words made the brunette haired girl in front of me even redder- if that was even possible. Now that I don't have any pressing matters about Titans and treachery at the moment, I can _finally_ focus on 'getting even' with these sexist murderers.

"Child of our mistress?" She mocks, "Don't get all high and mighty with us Seth Hunter-we are all aware of what you really are," She gives me a deep glower. I narrowed my eyes as all the girls smiled wickedly. "Nothing more than a freak of nature. You got that? And we hunters don't associate with _male freaks_."

"I rather be a '_male freak'_ than a murderous barbarian any day." I retorted, "At least I'm _civilized_."

The brunettes' eyes widen with rage, "You insig-

I interrupted, "Would you rather go against your mistress' orders? She _is_ the one who claimed me after all. Would you risk invoking the consequences?"

The brunette clenched her teeth, the hunters around her started murmuring. I wonder why I am putting up such a fight just to sit at some stupid table. It wouldn't even make any difference. Why should I care if Artemis would have wanted it? But that is until I realize that by treating my birthright indifferently, I am letting these hunters _win_.

No way am I letting that happen again.

_Do not let your flaw control you._

I scoffed in my mind. Nothing is controlling me.

I straightened myself slightly when I noticed the hunters have stopped chatting. The brunette stared at me with blue eyes filled with cold fire.

"You may have won this fight Seth Hunter," the brunette said through clenched teeth, "But mark my words- this will be your _last _victory."

I smirked, "So I take it you're going to let me sit at this table?"

The hunters mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I teased, "I couldn't hear you."

"YES!" One of them hissed, "_Happy?"_

I thought about it, "Hmm, not quite. I take it I get to stay in the cabin as well?"

Taking in the absolute loathing looks on their faces, they didn't consider it- oh wait, let me rephrase that- _they didn't _want_ to consider it._

"No way," One of them muttered, "A boy? In our lady's cabin? Even if she is your parent, that would be sacrilege!"

"Sacrilege." I scoffed, "Because I'm a boy? Really? Would you be happier if I was a girl?"

I said that last statement with sarcasm but the hunters' stunned silence told me otherwise.

"Yes." One of them said truthfully, "We would be _much_ happier if you're a girl."

"At least it will make things less complicated," The brunette muttered with a glare.

_You got to be kidding me_, I thought.

"_My point_ being," I snapped, not wanted to dwell on present topic, "The cabin and table is a two package deal. It wouldn't make any logical sense why I only get one and not the other. Oh yes- and before you get any ideas- I get to have one of the beds. No sleeping on the floor or cabinet or anything other than a bed. _Got it_?"

The hunters stared at me steadily as I stared right back.

"Fine!" One of them said angrily, "But understand we are doing this _only _for our Lady Artemis."

I shrugged, a smile plastered on my face, "_I'll have it no other way_."

The hunters, realizing that my presence is ruining their appetite, simultaneously got up and left the pavilion, each of them giving me a silent glare as they walked past. To show my well brought up manners, I gave a casual wave and smile.

"_Ciao." _I said sweetly, as the last hunter left the pavilion with an angry huff.

I focused on eating my food, savoring every taste at my claimed and _empty_ table. However, just as I finished swallowing a bite, I suddenly felt…hollow. I didn't feel victorious.

I had Artemis help me…I had her _voluntarily_ help me win over these hunters. I placed my utensils down, suddenly feeling nauseous.

I sat there staring at empty space as the other campers chatted and gossiped with their friends. I placed my hands on my forehead, feeling an incoming headache. As I listened in on what the others were saying, I suddenly realized how…alone I was.

Percy is gone. Annabeth is captured. Heck, even Grover and Thalia are gone.

As I ponder on the present topic, Clare eventually came to mind. I wonder how _she_ was doing. She seemed in good shape last time I saw her in my dream. I wondered that if she _somehow_ did not chose to betray Camp Half-Blood, where would we be now? Maybe we could be talking about our day- planning our next training session, or even just lie on the warm grass by the strawberry fields…simply enjoying each other's company.

So little things, yet I have always taken them for granted. In fact, I took all of the friends I made for _granted_- Only to realize too late when they either betray you or are in present danger.

With lingering thoughts…and a sick stomach, I quietly left the pavilion once more.

-o-

However, I realized that I was followed.

I turned around, only to see some of the Aphrodite girls, standing just a few feet away with suspicious smiles. The scent of perfume and expensive scents filled the air. Many of them had on obsequious jewelry and make up.

I wrinkled my nose, trying my best not to look disgusted.

"What do you want?" I said suspiciously. I realized that I didn't have my archery weapons and daggers with me, leaving me defenseless. But then again, there were only three of them. I could always take them with my combat skills alone.

"Oh please," one blonde girl said, rolling her eyes, "No need to get defensive _sweetie_. We aren't going to pull anything funny."

I clenched my jaw, "Really? Seeing as how Aphrodite is your mom, I have a hard time believing that."

"Oh yes- the whole parent dilemma thing," Another girl said, giving a mischievous smile, "That really depends on you, dear. We just want to ask you some questions- now that all your _little secrets_ are out."

The girls giggled, staring at me with those…weird looks. I narrowed my eyes, not liking the sound of this.

"What…_sort_ of questions?"

"Shall we begin then?" The last girl asked. She appeared to be the oldest in the group. "My name is _Drew_ by the way- are your eyes really silver? They're not color contacts are they?"

I blinked, "Um, no-

"Whatever," She interrupted, giving a little shrug, "Anyhow, for your first question- how is your relationship with Artemis?"

I quickly snapped, "_That's none of your business_!"

"Ooh- feisty temper," Drew said. She gave a tap on the blonde girl's shoulder, "Marcella, please jot this down. Relationship is _obviously_ bad."

"Now hold on a minute, I didn't-

"_Next_ question: how is your relationship with the Hunters? Oh wait, _never mind_." Drew said with a little girly 'oops', "That one's also obvious."

Marcella quickly scribbled something down on a pink, sparkly notebook.

"Why are you asking me about this?" I demanded.

"That's _our_ concern and nothing for _you_ to worry about _sweetheart_." Drew said, suddenly giving me a tap on the nose with a giggle. I flinched involuntarily as the other two girls laughed at my reaction.

"I _hate_ being called '_sweetheart_'." I mumbled with a glower.

Drew continued, not hearing my response, "Now this _one_ is an important question- make sure you listen carefully Seth."

I rolled my eyes, "Aren't I already?"

"What is your opinion on_ love_?" Drew said with sudden seriousness. The other two girls ceased their laughter as they stared, waiting for a response.

"Love?" I questioned, and then something snapped in my mind. "_Oh_…you mean if I share the same views as Artemis?"

The girls nodded.

What is my opinion on love exactly? I haven't really given much thought. But this was _Aphrodite's kids_ that are asking- if I somehow say something 'offensive' I might end up getting myself into more trouble- and gods know I have enough of _that_.

I said slowly, "I'm not…_against_ it or anything, if that's what you meant."

"Really?" The other girl prodded, still suspicious. "Are_ you_ capable of being in love?"

"_Me?"_ I exclaimed, "It never crossed my mind-

"So you can't fall in love?" Drew said narrowly.

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant. What I mean is that I haven't given much thought considering all the…_matters_ that I have to deal with. My mind has been occupied as it is."

I didn't have time for that stuff.

"So you're saying, that if you _do_ have any free time to think about love," Marcella said, "Then it can be a _possibility_?"

I grew uncomfortable as the three girls seem to lean in closer to me in anticipation.

"I…guess?" I said hesitantly. As if love is going to be happening any time soon, I thought. No girl would be interested in me anyways. My looks are pretty average as far as I can tell and I'm not exactly 'popular' considering that I prefer solitude than company.

But my answer seemed to have satisfied the girls. Who looked about ready to shriek with… _delight_?

"Is that all?" I said, eying them warily.

Drew smiled giddily, "_Yes_. Thank you for your time, dear."

The blonde girl, Marcella, flashed me a smile while fluttering her fake eyelashes at me, as she suddenly shoved a post it in my hand, "Call me sometime okay _Seth_?" She whispered. The perfume she was wearing almost made me choke. "When you _do_ have free time, 'kay?"

_Huh?_

The girls laughed at my speechless expression as the three of them departed, giggles erupting every now and then.

"What was that about?" Will said to me, as he came up from behind. He was carrying his archery equipment.

I shook my head, my face burning with embarrassment, "I really have no idea."

"Is that _a girl's number_?" He suddenly exclaimed. I shoved the thing in my pocket and shot him a glare.

"Look, I have no idea why I have it okay?" I snapped, "She just shoved it into my hand and told me to call her back- I thought demigods don't carry cell phones. Heck, I don't even know her and she-" He laughed even harder at my response. "_Stop laughing!_"

"_S-sorry_," He guffawed, not sounding sorry at all. "You really are a hopeless idiot at times."

"_Excuse me_?" I said, sounding offended. "I am anything _but_ an idiot. I am not stupid-

"I'm not insulting your intelligence Seth." Will said, starting to finally calm down. "You're one of the smartest people I have ever met- excluding Athena cabin of course. But your lack of knowledge in the _most common_ tradition is-

He started to laugh again, much to my annoyance.

"My lack of knowledge in _what_ exactly?" I said icily.

Will straightened himself, his face still slightly red. "_Courting_."

I stared at him in disbelief, "C-courting?"

"_Dating_," Will said with a smirk, as he casually led me away with a hand on my shoulder, "As an _expert_ on this topic- it is my sole duty to inform _my dear cousin_ on all the ways of wooing a girl."

"_Not necessary_." I said, as I shrug his hand off me, "I can do well on my own! I don't have time for this. Besides, what was it that made you come over anyways _Will_?"

He smiled and gave a knowing look in his eyes, "You're doing _that_ again aren't you? That technique may work on other people… but _not me_."

I eyed him suspiciously, "What _am_ I doing?"

"Changing the topic," He said, "Hoping perhaps that I wouldn't discuss it again. Or better yet, _forget it completely_. I've seen you do it a couple times. It's not going to work on me."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing at his smirk, "Very funny Will. But seriously, what did you come over for?"

"Stubborn to a fault aren't you?" Will said. I glared at him. "Alright- fine! I'll drop it- _for now_."

I rolled my eyes, pushing past him. "If you have nothing else to say, then I'm going to go attend my classes."

"Oh come on, Seth." Will said as he caught up with me quickly, "Don't be like that-

"Like what?"

"Like _the whole world_ is against you!"Will exclaimed. My eyes narrowed. "I know you've been having troubles lately alright? I understand that. But if you need anything Seth- I'm right here."

I must have appeared stunned when Will became concerned.

"So what's bothering you?" He prodded, and then he smirked. "Besides looking ready to die with those Aphrodite girls that is."

I ignored that comment, "Since when did you care about what I do? Did Apollo put you up to this?"

"Apollo?" He shook his head. "I care because I'm your friend. We've had each other's back since the day you arrived at camp remember? Now, I also consider you family. Don't think that I would only do this because _some god_ told me to- you know me better than that."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I apologized. I looked up at him with a reassuring smile, "You're right, Will. Things haven't been going so well for me lately…and I want to ask you about something…"

I told him about my dreams, Atlas, and my encounter with Athena- leaving out the fatal flaw and treachery part.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." I said honestly, as the two of us sat next to each other near the archery range, "I mean I feel like I should go on the quest and help my friends. Yet, I don't want anything to do with Artemis and make it seem like I'm being _forced_ to go- especially when both Chiron and Athena had tried persuading me."

Will nodded, pondering over what I said.

"Alright, I see what the problem is." Will said. I looked at him dubiously.

"You do?"

"You're taking _too many_ things into consideration." Will started. "You got to sort with the _basic_, important things first, _see the bigger picture_: ignore the fact that the goddess is Artemis, ignore who is involved on the Quest, and that Athena decided to pay you a visit."

"Um, okay."

"Now what are you left with?"

I thought about it for a moment, "The prophecy…and a Titan running loose."

"Exactly. Now based on what you just said- what do _you_ believe is the next thing you should do?"

"That I…I should go." I said quietly, "When you put it that way…there's no reason why I shouldn't go. Atlas needs to be stopped."

Will stared at me solemnly, "You said it yourself, Seth. I'm not trying to change your mind. In fact, I don't think anyone is forcing you to go. They _wish_ for you to go, but they are _not_ forcing you."

"But it isn't as simple as that Will!" I argued, "_It just isn't that simple_."

"I know." Will said, "Nothing is ever simple as a demigod, and sometimes, being a demigod means that you have to put aside your needs and prejudices. I know that you don't like Artemis- but Chiron said that she is essential in deciding our course of action during the next Winter solstice. If she isn't there, the gods will never start doing anything…and Kronos would already win."

_And Kronos would already win…_

"Since when did you become so philosophical?" I muttered bitterly.

He smiled, "I do have my _wise_ points too you know."

"Unbelievable."

Will pretends to appear hurt, "Now _that_ is insulting! Are you saying that you always assumed me an air head?"

"Well, you _are_ easy-going most of the time…so yeah." I smirked, "And by the way, what you just said is _so ridiculously cliché_."

Will punched me on the shoulder playfully, "Watch it Hunter- I do have my bow and quiver with me. Don't make me use you as target practice."

I scoffed, "As if you can get a hit on me-

I suddenly bolted when Will reached for an arrow.

"_Would you like to put that to the test?"_ He shouted as I ran quickly away from him, laughing.

"Take your best shot!" I taunt back.

An arrow zoomed right past me by a few millimeters as I quickly ran towards the woods. Will shouting me to 'Get back here!' slowly dimming away as I ran deeper into the forest, soon reaching the Cabins on the other side.

But my troubled thoughts still lingered.

-o-


	10. Catalyst

Thank you all for the reviews!

Sorry about the late update- I've been busier than usual. I have no excuse for it.

To : Seth isn't meant to be a perfect character- he isn't one of those 'Gary-sues' or whatever those clichés are called. Perhaps swearing on the Styx was 'dumb' in your opinion- but as I have written, Seth isn't good with his emotions, which causes him to make supposively 'dumb' decisions. So _no_, in answer to your question, Seth isn't '_retarded_': he's only making choices based on his beliefs, and if you still think that's '_retarded or dumb'_…again, that's your own opinion.

Credit goes to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Catalyst **

I found myself standing in front of Cabin 8.

The sky has grown dark. There were only a few campers out, while the rest are either in their cabins or prepared to be in one.

I knocked on the light silver door once. When there was no answer, I knocked again, harder this time. For a moment, I thought the Hunters were going to lock me out until the knob slowly turned. A blonde girl around 12 years old faced me with narrowed brown eyes. She didn't say anything to me however, only left the door hanging open as she left me standing there with my things.

With a grunt, I dragged my stuff inside, and suddenly looked around in wonder.

The inside was completely silver, with light blue and white embroidery on the walls. There was a fire in the center of the room, its glow radiating in the half darkness. Most of the bunk beds, layered with silver sheets, were littered with the Hunters' things. A row of different bows and knives were also aligned on the side of the wall in the back. There were a couple of ivory tables and as I looked up, the second floor seemed to be layered with exotic animal skins. The silver banner of the stag is displayed prominently in the middle of the clearing. But best of all, the whole roof was completely translucent: the stars and bright moon clearly visible.

_Amazing, _I thought in awe. Even if this cabin did belong to Artemis, I can't deny her good taste.

"This is your bed." The brunette girl from earlier said to me. Her gaze resting on an empty bunk at the corner of the room- from what I can see, it looked _surprisingly_ harmless.

"Don't worry about any booby traps." The girl stated blandly, guessing my thoughts. "We may not…_like _you that much…"

Understatement of the century.

"But we do hold our bargains seriously." She said, "So next time you _dare_ accuse us otherwise…" She leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "_I will not hesitate to cut you down."_

My eyes narrowed at the threat, "We'll see about that."

The brunette sneered, as if amused, before backing away slowly and walked away to tend to other matters. There were a couple suspicious glances and narrowed looks as I approached the empty bunk. I placed my weapons and belongings by the side of the bed. Seeing as how no one is sleeping in the bunk above mine, I immediately grabbed the silver covers and draped them over the side- providing a makeshift cover for privacy. I quickly settled myself into the cool and extremely soft bed.

The Hunters were gathered together, their side conversations easily heard throughout the clearing. Even though I couldn't see them, I could sense their piercing looks penetrating the covers.

I slyly placed a black dagger under my pillow, and moments after, I quickly fell into a deep sleep, with my right hand grasping the handle firmly.

-o-

With all that was going on, I shouldn't be surprised when I had yet another ominous nightmare.

_I was standing in the middle of a cold dark room, or what appears to be a room. I couldn't see anything, which was a change (given my night vision), and I couldn't tell if I was alone or if there was anything out there at all. There was only penetrating darkness. _

_I didn't know how long I stayed there, standing alone in the stillness. I didn't have a sense of time when I dream. However, there was flicker of light ahead of me, growing larger as it slowly got close. As the light approached, I realized that they were a bunch of torches._

_I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Who would be holding torches in this day and age? However, as the occupants got closer, I widened my eyes in fright, my jaw literally dropped:_

_Skeletons- a bunch of dead and armor-wearing _skeletons_. Except these weren't those bony things that people expect to see in movies, they actually appeared human, only with transparent, pale skin. _

_I felt my face pale at the sight of them, my breath hitched unevenly. I never had a liking towards the undead. Who in their right mind would? I even found the Oracle frightening._

_I forced myself to calm down as they walked by me, their armor clinking against their bony joints as they walked. Now that it was lighter, I finally noticed that I was actually standing in the middle of a deserted street. There were a couple semi-flashing neon lights on the doors of some shops, but the interior was completely dark. Cars were parked beside the road, and overhead, there were only dark clouds surrounding the night sky. The skeleton soldiers rummaged through the street, forcefully entering into the closed stores, as if looking for something. One of them eventually gave a signal to the others, pointing excitingly at an abandoned white van…_

Suddenly, the scene changed.

_I didn't even have time to register the change, when I was thrust into the middle of a large cavern. There are numerous pillars, and in the middle of the clearing was a large white table, like in one of those conferences, and all the chairs were occupied. I immediately singled out Luke Castellan, who sat at the front. Clare was beside on his right, supposively his second in command. I didn't recognize the others, but judging from their ages, they are most likely Camp Half-Blood traitors. _

"_Now that we know of their whereabouts," Luke was saying, "We must plan our next course of action. If the Quest members even have the _smallest_ chance of success-_

"_They won't." One of the members, a young man by the sound of it, stated. His face was obscured by shadow. "According to our source, the Quest needs five members, and last they departed, there are only four." _

"_Even so, they have Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace in their group," Luke pointed out; his scar was even more pronounced in the half light. "Not to mention, the Hunter's lieutenant. With the satyr as their guide, they are making progress. We cannot underestimate them…no matter how…_hopeless it seems_." _

_I have never heard Luke talk like this, as if he was some Military Captain- his aura seems to completely dominate the whole meeting._

"_What do you suppose we do?" Another asked._

_Luke smiled grimly, "One of the beasts has already been dispatched and the skeleton warriors are already on their trail…it will only be a matter of time before failure is inevitable for them. They don't stand a chance. However…" He signaled Clare to continue. _

"_The Quest prophesizes the death of two members, but because it is unknown which of the two would ultimately die- I have proposed a plan that will rid us our biggest…_hindrance_."_

_Luke leaned forward, his expression curious and full of anticipation, "And your plan is?"_

"_Well it's actually hindrance_s_: The Big Three Children must be…_eliminated_." Clare stated, her stoic green eyes giving away none of her thoughts as the rest of the members gasped. "Now that both of them are outside the safety of that pathetic Camp- this is the perfect opportunity _to take them out_." _

_There is murmuring throughout the table. I stared at Clare in shock, is she actually suggesting _murder_? What could she possibly be thinking? She couldn't actually be so…_merciless_ can she? Even Luke was looking hesitant._

_But again, her countenance remained inscrutable. _

_She spoke again, her voice clear and firm, "It makes perfect sense doesn't it? The Big Three Children are the Camp's trump cards- their only hope of having a chance in defeating us. The rest are nothing. Take them out of the picture, and _victory is within our grasp_." _

"_But that's murder!" Another said, clearly as shocked as I was, "This isn't right, it's not what we do-_

"_Oh please," Clare said, rolling her eyes, "How many monsters have we killed over the years? It's the same thing- only this time, the targets are demigods." Clare interrupted before the member protested, "Think about it- _this is war_. Even if it isn't official yet, if we are to emerge victorious, we must get rid of the enemies' strongest leaders. Without unity, we would have them _crushed_."_

"_Are you sure about this Clare?" Luke said rather quietly, "Perhaps if we can convert them to our side, then maybe what you are suggesting isn't necessary-_

_Clare raised an eyebrow, "I remember clearly that Percy Jackson rejected your offer- not once, but _twice_, and I highly doubt that Grace would so easily convert to our side, given that they supposively are…_alike_. Perhaps you think otherwise?"_

_Luke didn't answer. _

"_Why don't we just leave it to the monsters?" One of the members asked, "Why should we bother doing anything? Let them do the work for us."_

_That was when Clare smiled, her green eyes narrowed in excitement, "Now that wouldn't be any fun would it?" She said quietly, her tone sadistic. "Besides…we all should know better that it takes a lot more than a couple of mindless beasts to take down even _one_ of them. My plan will guarantee _no failures_." _

"_What…exactly is your course of action?" Luke asked narrowly, "You never did inform me the specifics." _

"_It's simple," Clare said, "As long as both are nowhere near their element of power, their strength is cut in half. It's only the matter of engaging them in combat is where things get difficult, and even then, the Big Three children still have an advantage. However, if someone were to give a surprise attack, a one shot kill- they will be done for."_

"_And if that person misses?" Someone asked._

_In a mere second, a dagger sliced cleanly through the air and landed, point tilted, in the middle of one of the pillars behind me. Clare had stood up, and was just settling back into her chair. I widened my eyes in disbelief: I didn't even see her move…_

_She gave a cold smile, "_I won't miss_." _

-o-

I awoke, my whole body drenched in cold sweat.

It was still night, all the Hunters were still asleep.

I sat in my bed, contemplating what I just saw. I _had to_ warn Thalia and Percy, they had to know they were in danger…and with Iris Messaging out of the question-

That meant I had to go.

_No, No, No, NO! _I thought rapidly, a million things zooming in my head. Why does this always happen to me?! Why can't I have a peaceful time in my life for once?! This can't be happening….no, it's not happening. Just a bad dream…nothing to…

_Is your safety more important than theirs?_

I hitched a breath, my whole body trembled. Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head.

_You would even let innocents die, _Athena's voice echoed. _You are aiding the enemy. Don't let your flaw control you. _

"_Shut up!"_ I hissed. One of the hunters stirred close by. I clenched my head in frustration. Oh, how I hate the fates right now…

I got up silently, packed my belongings, and stepped quietly outside the cabin. The hunter who stood guard paid me no heed as I exited. Last I checked with Percy, the Quest members were only in downtown New York. It's only been about 8 hours since then- they couldn't have gotten too far…

I laughed mirthlessly. To think I'm standing here thinking about catching up to them. When only just a few moments ago, I would have scoffed at the idea- but I cannot stay silent on this. I will never be able to forgive myself if Thalia or Percy ended up hurt _or worse_ because of my lack of doing anything about it.

I was way past the Big House by now, carrying only my belongings and the drachma I had stored up over the months. However, as I neared the gate, someone was already expecting me.

When I realized who it was, I forced myself to dip my head in greeting, "_Lord Dionysus_- I didn't expect to see you here."

The god of wine stood leaning against the gate, still dressed in his dark purple satin pajamas. His expression wasn't too happy. "Hn- 'I didn't expect to see you here'" he mimicked with an awful imitation, "Please, who do you think I am? Do you really believe you can leave _my_ camp without my knowing?"

I swallowed, clearly I have not thought of this. "Please, Mr. D I have to go on the Quest, it's important-

"Hah! That's what they all say!" Mr. D exclaimed. He twirled one of his fingers, and a large vine grew rapidly, filled with clusters of red grapes. He plucked one and put it into his mouth, savoring it. "You heroes with your big egos- trying to gallop off and save the day. I thought you knew better than that Sam Hudson, than to fall into that mortal trap."

"Look Mr. D, I really don't want to go unless I _really_ have to- I had this terrible dream-

Dionysus scoffed, "Dreams huh? Is that what got you into such a jumble? How do you know it's not that boring fellow, _Morpheus _playing tricks? He tends to do that when he gets bored you know. _You could be worried for nothing_."

I hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. But the images were too precise, too much of a possibility to be faked.

"What if he isn't playing tricks?" I said slowly, "What if my dreams are real? Will you still try to stop me?"

Dionysus gave me a stern gaze, and stood up. "Whether you go or not, does not matter to me. I could care less what you brats do nowadays." Then, he walked past me, stretching and yawning loudly, "There, now I did my job."

He kept on walking, his bunny slippers squeaking as he walked, "Well? What are you still standing around here for? Get going! Get out of here!"

I blinked in surprise, "Y-you're letting me go?"

"I was never here." Mr. D replied. He mumbled something about "stupid demigods" before he quickly snapped his fingers, and evaporated out of thin air. Only a wisp of smoke and the scent of ripe grapes were left in his wake.

I paused for a moment, still staring at the empty spot. I gave a small smile before I stepped outside the Camp's boundaries.

-o-

A few minutes later, I was outside of Long Island.

The streets were dimly lit, and the New York City streets were nearly abandoned; only a couple of homeless folks were outside. All the stores are closed, and everything is silent. Seeing how it was only 3 am, I wasn't surprised.

I held my backpack firmly, making sure my archery weapons were fastened and secured. The prophecy had said that they would be going west. The group departed since yesterday morning- that's a total of at least 10 hours of travel, not including possible breaks.

However, I remembered seeing the abandoned white van. If they weren't using the vehicle, what mode of transportation would they use? A taxi and bus is out of the question-so my guess would be that they took either the subway or the train station.

Making my way through the snowy streets, I quickly reached the glowing lights of the train station. Thank goodness NY trains are open 24/7. I quickly bought my ticket for the quickest way west. When I finally settled myself into a comfy seat, there were only a couple people on board. I didn't have an idea when I fell asleep, but when I was shaken awake by the conductor, I knew I had reached the end of the line.

I have arrived at Washington DC.

-o-

Clare Evergreen is _impatient_.

The skeleton warriors have at last informed her of the Quest members' whereabouts, and she was getting anxious by the minute. She was seated luxuriously in one of the rented limos the General had so graciously offered. Sitting across from her was another black haired demigod, who was staring outside the window with a bland and bored countenance. His one, visible eye slightly lowered in concentration.

She still didn't understand why she couldn't do this alone. It was _her_ plan. Clare was certain she could handle it without help. But arguing against the General was suicide, so Clare had no choice but to accept it.

"So how are we going to do this?" The boy asked, "You take one and I take the other?"

Clare rolled her eyes, looks like she will have start training this newbie. Somehow, the thought brought back unwanted memories. She shook her head out of her thoughts, she can't get distracted now.

"It's not that simple Nakamura." She stated, "This is the _Big Three's children _we are talking about. They can't be handled alone that easily. We need a much better strategy than that."

Ethan looked at her thoughtfully, "So what's your plan?"

"How about you tell me?" She suggested instead, startling Ethan. "Didn't you say you wanted to prove yourself? This is your chance."

"Oh um, y-yeah," He mumbled as he concentrated. "I think…we should isolate them, separate the group. Take them on one at a time. If we do that, then we don't have to deal with that Hunter or satyr." He looked towards her for approval.

Clare nodded, "Very good- that's exactly what I had in mind. Continue."

He nodded, looking enthusiastic after receiving her praise. "Once we separate them…one of us can be the distraction while the other is given the chance to strike."

"I suppose that could work." Clare said, "However, I do not believe a diversion should be used in that context. Instead of distracting our targets, one of us- meaning you- should keep the other occupied while I carry out the task. Once I take him down, then the two of us will finish her off later."

"Him?" Ethan wondered, "You're going after Jackson first?"

"Of course- he's the weaker of the two. Plus, his weaknesses are easier to exploit. As for Thalia, she will be much more difficult. We may need to wait another time to deal with her, seeing as how the sky is her father's domain- it would be…inconvenient if she decides to call _her daddy_ for help." Clare said matter of fact. She gave him a glance, "Do you have your weapon with you?"

Ethan nodded, taking out a dagger. He unsheathed it, its blade clean and deadly.

"Hand it to me." She ordered. He did so. Once she had it in her grasp, she took out a bag from her leather jacket and sprinkled some of her 'homemade' powder. In seconds, the blade's color changed from silver to black. She handed it back to him. Ethan couldn't help but stare at his new black dagger, like it was foreign to him.

"What was that stuff?" Ethan said quietly as he admired it.

"A mix of crushed hemlock and Wolf's bane- also known as _Aconitum_," Clare said deviously, "Even by the smallest cut, _the victim will die in less than 30 seconds_. Just make sure you don't cut yourself by accident."

"Amazing…"Ethan said quietly, mostly to himself.

Clare smiled, with her face partially shadowed and penetrating green eyes, Ethan thought she looked like an avenging angel from hell. He wouldn't ever want to be on her bad side, he almost pitied Jackson.

"But of course." She said softly, "This mission must be _perfect_."

For the rest of the trip, it was mostly silent. Clare gazed at the city as it rolled past. In less than five hours, the two of them will be at their destination. In less than three hours after that, once they locate the group, Percy Jackson will cease to live another day.

-o-

* * *

I apologize if this appears rushed, but I'm sure many of you are urgent to see Seth finally take action.

Also, if some of you believe that Clare's actions seem too 'dramatic', I apologize ahead of time, but my character needs a big wake up call, and I believe this would be considered one of them.


	11. My New Comrade

Credit goes to Rick Riordan.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****My New** **Comrade**

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted at the scrambling tourists as I slammed my whole body against the glass door, shattering the blockade easily. There were numerous gunshots behind me. Sirens wailed as they pulled into the outdoor parking lot of the Air and Space Museum.

Despite the ongoing din of the mortal police, I managed to concentrate hard on my movements: dodging airplane silhouettes and 3D display cases as security shouted for me to stop. I paid them no heed of course. Most of them were those creepy skeletons in disguise.

I wondered how they caught track of me. I would have thought they cut me some slack and chase after Percy and the Gang instead- they at least got an advantage in numbers whereas I'm on my own.

I twisted my body as I heard a gunshot resound from one of the officers- there were three of them tailing me at this point. I grasped one of the poles and swung my whole body midair, knocking two of them senseless temporarily. There was just no way these things can _stay dead. _My arrows were useless, and when I slash them apart, they just reassemble themselves just as quickly.

"FREEZE!" One of the mortal guards called out, his gun aimed towards me. Instead of slowing down, I quickened my pace, the guard looking startled as I collided against him and effectively knocked him out cold with a punch. As he fell, I grabbed his gun almost instantly and started shooting.

The bullets did no damage: it went _poof_ on impact. I threw the gun away in frustration. Of course mortal weapons didn't work- But I was growing desperate and tiring fast.

Outside, the fire engines and police cars have surrounded the area. Numerous civilians, many of them employees or tourists were hurried along to a safer area. I forced myself to stop and mingle along the crowd. The three zombie guards have appeared at the doorway, thankfully unable to discern my presence from the mob. I eventually separated myself and headed towards a relatively undisturbed block. I put a hood over my head as the news reporters dashed right past me, no doubt eager to get the latest news.

I kept walking.

I may have managed to elude them, but I knew they will catch up to me sooner or later now that they have caught my scent.

I gasped as I slumped involuntarily against a brick wall by a store. The plasma screens were glaring out the latest headlines:

**ASSAULT AT AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM**

"That is right Williams," a female anchor, Barbara Simmons had answered, "Has the security gone hay-wired? To think a young anonymous felon managed to break into a supposively secured building, and with such dangerous weapons! Could this be the result of a security lax?"

The scene switched to a middle aged, brown haired man. "We are still not sure yet Barbara. But the security personnel have provided a video recording of the felon's criminal actions. Take a look."

I instantly tensed as I saw myself taking down the mortal guard from earlier and shooting rapid rounds of gun fire. However, because of my fast movements, my whole body was blurry and my face remained obscured. I sigh in relief. I didn't want to end up like Percy during our first Quest.

"Who is this troubled young man? What is the cause of this _teen aggression_?" Barbara prodded, "Our guest, psychiatrist Dr. Sue Evans might know the answer."

I scoffed angrily as I forced myself up. Last thing I need to hear, is an _ignorant_ mortal suggesting I have a mental illness.

To think I went to that museum for nothing. I was certain that Percy had stumbled across that place. There were also hints of another presence…something darker, sinister. When I had reached the source, all I got were a bunch of zombies all too willing to play Cops and Robbers.

I kicked an empty can nonchalantly as I boarded a tourist bus. I've had enough of DC.

-o-

When I finally got off the third bus, it was already dusk.

I was at Little Rock, Arkansas. I had just spent at least 8 hours of non-stop transportation and I was running dangerously low on cash.

The familiar yet foreign skyscrapers that loomed over the Arkansas River brought a tug at my chest. I clenched my teeth. I have already come this far, there's no point if I turned back now.

_Or could I?_

Ugh, not again. I groaned inwardly. I can't be having these self-doubts! Not when I've come _this far_, I told myself again. I mean, I wasn't doing it for _her_. It's only for Percy and Thalia, so in my mind, my coming here is justified…reasonable. Not to mention, it would be great them again, and Grover too- hopefully unharmed and probably mumbling "food" in a pile of soda cans.

But what would I do when I see them? I will warn Percy and Thalia of the danger, which is for certain. I'll likely stick close to the group until the danger has past…and then what? I'm definitely _not_ sticking around once they reach California and fight for _her_ freedom.

Should I just go back? Once the threat is dealt with, there's no point for me to stick around. I'll find my way back to camp regardless of what the others say about it. I am _not_ about to risk my life for someone I rather see_ gone_.

With that set in mind, I continued touring the city, suddenly finding myself lost. I couldn't pick up any trail of Percy or the others. It was like they were never here in the first place. Have I past them? I thought frantically as I looked back and forth for a sign. There wasn't any. Have they gone ahead of me then? But that couldn't be possible, no matter how old; I will still be able to detect their trail.

I walked further into the city, walking down commonly used streets and still finding nothing. I was so confused and mixed up in my thoughts that I didn't notice another presence _trailing me_.

I was walking down a silent and empty corridor when I heard it- the sound of scuffling and shifting. The source was so close that my hearing picked up the fast heartbeat it was emitting. I forced myself to calm down- it wouldn't do any good if I suddenly pick up my pace. I knew those zombie guards had no pulse, so it is something else, another monster?

I tried eluding it, hoping it was just a coincidence. However, despite the many lefts and rights, the thing was still following me.

I reached another corridor, and noticed with dread that it was a dead end. Whatever this thing was, I had to face it head on. I unconsciously reached for my daggers. The thing's heartbeat is getting louder. It's rhythm so clear-

I spun around, my weapons outstretched-

And I found myself staring at _a beagle_.

The beagle and I locked eyes for a dumbfounded moment.

"_Oh my gods you gotta be kidding me!"_ I exclaimed angrily, dropping my weapons temporarily in frustration as a beagle- a 1 foot long, common household pet, _completely harmless_ _beagle _stood panting at my feet. Its eyes staring straight at my pissed off expression, I knelt down quickly and picked my weapons back up, still angry with what had occurred.

_That is really funny, _I thought sarcastically as I looked up at the sky with a glare. _Very, very funny. Getting paranoid over _a mutt_- Must be the best prank in the century!_

There was no response, predictably. So instead, I directed my anger towards the unfortunate mutt, still staring at me with a hopeful look on its face. I noticed a distinct black collar around its neck as it moved closer to me, unaware of my bad mood.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped, "Don't you have an owner somewhere? Shoo!" I aimed to somewhat kick it away, the beagle backed off, whining. "Now don't give me that- you _do not_ want to be near me if you know what's good for you."

I marched away in a huff, however, the dog followed me a moment after. "Don't follow me!" I snapped. I moved a few feet away, it continued to follow. "Stop following me! Shoo! Go away!"

The beagle sat on its hind legs, and gave me _that look_.

"Oh no," I said warningly, calming myself down. "Don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes! J-just go back home! Your owner must be missing you, and I really don't-

The dog tilted its head and gave a sorrowful whine.

I sighed, completely and utterly _defeated_. "Alright, fine! Come here!" The beagle barked, and happily came towards me without a care in the world. It instantly crawled up my kneeling position and gave me a sloppy lick on the cheek. I hope it doesn't have rabies.

"Hey now, stop that." I said half-heartedly as I lifted its collar. There was an iron badge, the dog's name deeply engraved into the metal.

"_Lappy?"_ I pronounced. The beagle, Lappy, shake its head at my acknowledgment, "That's an uncommon name," I muttered and sighed. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

-o-

For the next hour, I wandered the city in search of any hint of the Quest members. Lappy trailed beside me, never once leaving my side. It seems like Lappy has decided that I'm its new owner.

We were just about to exit the outskirts of the city when Lappy suddenly took off, running surprisingly quick with those stout legs.

"Lappy!" I called out, giving chase. The dog turned a corner, and by the time I reached the same spot, Lappy was nowhere in sight.

"Aren't you strange," I mumbled, "I guess it was time for you to go home."

The skies were dark, and the amount of people out on the streets visibly decreased. I pulled my black jacket close, the air was getting chilly. I knew that I didn't have time for breaks- I have to somehow find Percy and Thalia, and whether or not they are behind or ahead of me, I knew I could at least encounter them in California.

I had just reached a tunnel when another obstacle showed itself: two armed skeletons, wearing the Arkansas police uniform, were standing guard at the exit. I heard the sound of magazines shuffling during my approach.

"You guys again?" I called out as I held my defensive stance, my daggers already in my hands. "Just how many of you are there?"

Both of the skeletons fired as I sidestepped their blows. I charged towards them head on, leaping into the air, weapons outstretched as I plugged the tips of my weapons into their necks. Their separated heads went flying into the air as I crashed into the ground. Almost immediately, their bodies moved towards their desired parts, and I quickly took off running as they assembled themselves once again.

Gunshots resounded continuously as I dodged their attacks, some narrowly. I ran down the corridor, a couple people were outside the downtown stores, and they simultaneously moved out of the way screaming and pointing fingers. There was a line of motorcycles ahead of me, and I knew instantly that what I did next- was the craziest plan I ever came up with.

I slowed down my pace temporarily as I searched through the row of bikes. I grabbed a helmet and thankfully, a key was left carelessly in the engine. The machine instantly roared to life as I backed out of the parking space and quickly soared down the streets, leaving the skeletons and the screaming owner in the dust.

Let me tell you: I never once touched a motorbike before in my life. Being only 14, I don't have a driver's license either. So it wasn't surprising when I would accidently veer my "borrowed" vehicle into my surroundings, destroying a bunch of diner tables in the process. At this point, there were already some people yelling and on their phones- no doubt calling 911 for grand theft auto and property damage.

Behind me, there were police sirens, and the sound of crashing tables and screams. That didn't sound like the mortal police.

I instantly veered right as gunshots are fired from behind, one of the bullets missing me by inches. I was gaining better control on the motorcycle; it really was more of a regular bike. I stepped on the gas as I surged past the incoming toll booth, knocking the wooden beam to splitters; the Arkansas Bridge right in front of me. The impact of an explosion echoed as the hijacked police car did the same.

I zoomed past vehicles with surprisingly good efficiency. I was approaching the end of the bridge. I gave a quick glance behind me: the police car was wreaking chaos as vehicles were roughly shoved aside, causing numerous accidents. I was already going 70 mph by the time I got off the bridge, and going ever faster as the police car also doubled in speed.

I could barely see where I was going until I noticed a civilian house just a couple meters away. The police car is gaining on me, and with the speed I'm going, I knew that I will crash into that house, with who knows how many innocent bystanders inside.

I gave an incoherent yell as I suddenly skid the bike to a halt. I didn't know when I let go of the handle bars when my whole body is suddenly in mid-air. I stumbled onto the ground rolling, the hard impact no doubt causing numerous bruises and cuts. I tossed my helmet aside, panting as I struggled to get up. I felt warm liquid on the side of my face. My clothes were worn out and torn in numerous places. The motorcycle lay on its side just in front of the unharmed house, its front wheels still turning.

The two skeleton guards have stepped out of their battered car. Their transparent skin even more visible with all the smoke and fires surrounding us, besides their uniforms- they looked untouched.

"Is that…all you've got?!" I hissed as I stood shakily a few feet in front of them, my hands holding my daggers with a trembling force.

The skeletons stared, looking at me amusingly until a dark shadow loomed over all of us. In a split second, something large and hairy leaped above my head and a deep snarling growl came out of the unknown beast. I opened my eyes wide in what appears to be a six foot tall _bloodhound. _Its pitch black eyes narrowed at the zombie guards, its mouth revealing sharp white teeth glistened with saliva.

The guards didn't even have time to react when the bloodhound suddenly lunged, tearing one of them apart easily with its fangs, the other ran but to no avail. The beast simply pounced on its next victim, biting into the skeleton with no remorse.

I stood there in shock as the monster devoured its 2 course meal. Its dark eyes focusing on me as it finished. I felt my face pale in fright, as the beast stepped closer to me, looming over my entire being.

_Do not fear my Huntress' appointed*. _The beast suddenly spoke in my mind. _I am a friend. _

"W-what…" I managed to say, before suddenly looking at a familiar iron badge, then it all made sense. "_L-lappy_? But how? Y-you're a beagle! How did you…"

The bloodhound tilted its head. _This is my true form. The other form you saw me in is only a disguise that I can morph into due to the Mist's influence. _

I stared up at the hound in wonder, "_Who are you? _Your name can't just be '_Lappy_'._" _

'_Lappy' is my modern name. You may recognize me as Laelaps**. _

"The Tracker…" I stated with realization, "You're that hound that _never loses its prey_. B-but you're a constellation, a contradiction- so how are you here?"

_Lord Zeus has deemed my presence necessary and has thus released me, while my counterpart is still imprisoned, making me no longer a paradox. _The hound stated, as it suddenly lowered itself to my level. _You are in need of help?_

I nodded, still in shock as I steadily stood up. "Y-yes, I'm searching for Percy and the other Quest members. Do you know where to locate them?"

_Do you have an object that contains their scent? _

"Uh, about that…" I trailed off when the hound suddenly leaned forward and took a sniff at my jacket.

_I see…they are not far. They are only but a couple hours away at best. _

I widened my eyes at the revelation, "Whoa- wait a second, what scent did you just pick up?"

Lappy tilted its head thoughtfully. _I believe it was the Hunt's lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade. Her scent is especially strong around the collar area. _

I choked while Lappy continued, not noticing my unease.

_Climb on my back. _Lappy said to me as I hesitantly settled myself on top of him. _Hold on tightly. Don't want you to fall off midway._

"Fall off? Why would I-

My sentence is cut short when Lappy suddenly charged, his speed suddenly matching that of a cheetah. I was forced to lean forward, gripping parts of his collar to prevent myself from flying out. The wind surging through my whole body as buildings flew right past us.

"Lappy?"

_Ye_s, _Master? _Lappy replied, much to my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I tried to kick you."

_It's fine._

"Oh. And Lappy?"

_Yes, Master?_

"First of all, don't call me 'Master'- it makes me uncomfortable. And also, why did you run off before?"

There was a long moment of silence before Lappy finally decided to answer.

_There was bacon nearby._

"Ah…"

-o-

Meanwhile…

"Percy!" Thalia called out, waving her hands. "What are you doing just standing around? We should get moving!"

"For once, I agree with thee." Zoë said, her hands crossed over her chest, looking very stern and cross. "What could be so important that thou would delay us?"

Percy stood standing in the middle of the Cloudcroft subway station. The group had just got off of Apollo's "Sun Line Express". He was staring intently at the plasma TV screen. "You guys…I think you should check this out."

The others peered up at the screen, noticing the bold headlines: ARKANSAS BRIDGE CHASE with special interest. There was a blurry video of a man being chased by a police car, who was causing an immeasurable degree of damage and destruction. Strangest thing however, were the bow and quivers attached on the young man's back.

"_Seth Hunter?"_ Grover exclaimed; dropping a chewed soda can in surprise.

"_That boy!"_ Zoë growled out, "What is he doing?! His recklessness is truly insurmountable. The amount of attention he is attracting is abhorrent!"

"He's riding a motorcycle!" Grover said with awe, "I wish I could ride a motorcycle…"

"How do we know that's really Seth or not?" Thalia pointed out, "Sure, having a bow and quiver is uncommon, but for all we know that could just be a random criminal. We can't even see his face."

"It has to be him." Percy said. The others looked at him strangely. "I don't know why I'm so sure…it's just this feeling."

"Come on, Percy." Thalia said, "For what reason would Seth actually have to chase after us? He was adamant about coming since the start of the prophecy- he couldn't be having a change of heart now of all times."

"He could also IM us." Grover added timidly, Percy raised an eyebrow. "Just something I should mention."

"But what if that really is Seth?" He insisted. "As impossible as that may get, there's still a chance. What reason would he be out here if not for the Quest? That's what I don't understand. He's not that careless…and if he's coming out here, something must have happened…something an IM would not be enough."

Each of the members looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Whoever this person is should not matter to us." The Huntress said coldly, breaking the silence. "We should get going. If it is indeed that…_boy_," Zoë muttered rather difficultly, "There is little chance that we would encounter each other. So for now, I believe we should just focus on the task at hand and forget about this."

"I guess…" Percy mumbled, still skeptical.

Grover gave Percy a friendly pat, "Come on Perce, if that really is Seth- it won't necessarily be a bad thing right? I mean, this is a Quest involving _his mom_. Sure, he has a bad relationship with her, but she is still his parent. Plus, we could use the extra help."

"Yeah…sorry for being paranoid," Percy said, "The Quest must be getting to my head."

-o-

Unbeknownst to the Quest members, a limo had pulled in front of a deserted parking lot. They had just crossed into the Texan border, currently at a 'rest stop'.

"Ethan! Will you quit hogging the toilet and hurry up?!" Clare yelled, highly impatient. "We are on a tight schedule! If I had known first hand-

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy called out weakly from inside the Port-a-Potty. "If the road didn't have so many potholes and bumps-

"Don't blame the road for your pathetically weak stomach!" Clare snapped. "By the gods- if you were to have seasickness, you would be like-

Clare halted. She was just about to mention _him_. He just keeps popping into her head lately, and Clare had no idea why. She scoffed at herself. The mission comes first, it always does. Yet insignificant subjects kept interfering. She is not one to doubt her success either, yet seeds of doubt were starting to form in her mind. What if the group had back up? What if Ethan messes up her plans? What if she somehow missed her aim? Or worse, both targets would somehow come away unscathed and the whole mission would be a complete and utter _failure_.

The door of the Port-a-Potty opened. Ethan looked skirmish but otherwise in good health.

"Finally," Clare huffed. "Now-

The phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. Clare resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of the Caller ID and hastily opened it.

"Evergreen," Clare stated, "Something wrong Luke?"

"_Nothing's wrong_," Luke said, sounding exasperated on the other end. "Why do you always assume that I'm always going to give you bad news?"

Clare shrugged, "Don't know, must be a habit. If it's nothing bad, make it quick."

"I've received news on their whereabouts. Turns out they have just arrived at Cloudcroft Station."

"Cloudcroft?" Clare repeated, "As in Cloudcroft, _New Mexico_? We just past it! I thought they were in the Carolinas!"

"They must have got help on the way." Luke said, "Where are you now?"

"We just crossed into Texas; it shouldn't take more than an hour to reach them."

"Good. Make sure you stop them. No one wants to see the General angry."

Clare's eyes narrowed at the hidden doubt. "I don't need _you_ to tell me. I'm not one of those foolish mortals you like so much."

Luke protested, "I do not-

_Click!_

"Change of plans." Clare announced. Ethan looked up at her in surprise. "We are going back-

"_What?!" _Ethan whined, "Not those potholes again-

"I'll buy you a bucket on the way." Clare interrupted, "Now get in the car. It's about time we get in onthe action."

-o-

* * *

*Seth's name means "Appointed" or "Chosen". His full name literally means "Chosen Hunter".

**In Greek mythology, Laelaps is said to be one of Artemis' pets. His counterpart, the Paramecium Fox, is said to be a creature that can avoid being captured. So seeing how Laelaps is meant to capture any prey, the two became paradoxes and Zeus later on placed them as constellations in order to erase this misunderstanding. The description of 'Lappy' in this chapter is not consistent with what is describe in the myths, but for the purposes of making this story more interesting, I decided these alterations would be more suitable.


	12. Interrogation?

Thank you all for the reviews, likes, and favorites!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Interrogation?**

_If I may ask, _Lappy said to me as we zoomed past the desert plains of Texas. We have riding for about half an hour by now. _Why do you appear so troubled?_

"Troubled?" I repeated. "Do I seem troubled?"

Lappy didn't answer me immediately. However, he tilted his head as an indication that he was waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, Lappy only barked.

_Why did you come on this Quest, Seth Hunter? _Lappy asked me.

"To warn Percy and Thalia," I answered, frowning. "Why are you asking me this?"

_Is that all? _

"Well of course that's it!" I exclaimed. "What else would I do?"

_How about your other friend…the one who's captured?_

"Annabeth?" I said, "She has the Quest members to rescue her. I'm sure that with Thalia, Percy, Grover and even Zoë, she will be in good hands. They wouldn't let harm fall upon her. I'm confident that they will succeed."

_If you are so confident that this Quest will be successful…then why are you here? _Lappy repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" I said, slightly frustrated. "I thought I answered th-

_What is in it for you? _Lappy interrupted. _From what you told me, your actions only serve to benefit your friends- what about yourself?"_

"Myself?" I said, and then I scoffed, "There is no benefit for 'myself' in particular. There is _never_ any benefit there _for me_." I paused, "Unless you count saving the world and western civilization from a titan takeover. That will benefit _everyone_."

Lappy tilted his head in thought. _I don't believe that._

"_What?!"_

_You couldn't possibly have come all the way out here, possibly risking your life- just for the sake of _possibly_ saving your friends. _Lappy concluded. _As for the world…there are numerous heroes back at camp that could have volunteered-_

"_Volunteered_?" I said; my voice suddenly shaky. "Did you think I _volunteered_ for this? I was _forced _into this! No matter what you or Will or anyone may think- I was _pushed_ into this. In fact, my _whole life_ has already been set! No matter what I do, no matter how hard I resist, I _always_ end up doing what the gods wanted! It happened during my first year, and then it happened during my second- even if I was not directly involved, I always feel that urge _to do_ something about it. Now this! _I have no options!"_

Lappy suddenly stopped.

"W-why did you stop?" I said incredulously. Lappy lifted his head, his eyes boring into mine.

_In just a few minutes, we will be where your friends are currently residing. _Lappy stated.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Lappy however didn't budge.

_Everyone always has options, _Lappy said to me. _You could just as easily tell me to go back, and I will follow your orders without a complaint. You could have turned back when you encountered those skeletons at DC, yet you still continued on. _

"Those are not options!" I argued, "Going back…I can't go back. Not when I got this far, all my efforts would be wasted! For nothing! Thalia and Percy-

_-Could easily handle themselves, _Lappy countered. _Do you not have any faith in your friends' abilities? _

"What? I…I do -

_They are children of the Big Three. They have powers that surpass regular demigods. Do you think _they_ won't be able to handle an obstacle that _you_ believe you can? _Lappy said quietly in my mind. _You must realize the difference between you and _them_. They are naturally born leaders. You…are born to be led._

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked; hurt causing my voice to crack. "Do you think I don't already know that? _I know_ that I'm just a puppet that the gods find _temporarily_ amusing. _I know _I am '_second-rate'_ compared to other demigods. _I know_ that this life isn't even _mine_." I got off of Lappy's back and involuntarily slumped down beside his seated position, feeling dejected. "What are you trying to say Lappy? Do you want me to go back?"

Lappy shook his head. _I am not trying to make you do anything._

I scoffed silently. I've been hearing that a lot lately.

_However, I want you to start thinking for _yourself_. I too was born to serve- not only Artemis, but also numerous mortals and demigods over the centuries. Yet despite all my assistance, I was eventually imprisoned in the sky because I was a paradox." _

"See, now that isn't fair! Aren't the gods supposed to be the one who created your counterpart? You can't help the fact that you are a paradox because the gods made you one!"

_I know. _Lappy replied sadly. _There are some things that couldn't be helped. But I do not hold any resentment towards them."_

"You don't?" I said surprisingly, "Why is that?"

_It's because I enjoyed what I did. _Lappy replied. He tilted his head towards me, I absentmindedly petted him. _Although my actions and abilities are often restricted, I enjoyed being able to hunt beside notable persons- Artemis included. I was able to experience many things, see many places, be able to do what mortals say is 'impossible'. _Lappy gave me a lick on the face, I involuntarily chuckled. _I loved being the way I am for that reason. You are similar to me in that aspect…however, despite what you think- your life is not as limited as mine._

"Really?" I said dubiously, "It seems pretty restricted to me."

_Only if you make it appear that way. Your life is your own, Seth. You have the capability to do what you desire. Even if fate limits the number of roles you can play, it does not mean that what you can do is a burden. It's your choice whether to see it as a blessing… or a curse. _

I shifted as Lappy suddenly stood on all fours, his head leaning down towards me. I suddenly felt very small standing next to the beast.

_Let me ask you one last time, why are you here? Your answer will determine whether we should continue…or go back. _

I widened my eyes for a moment, before I calmly sorted through my thoughts.

I stated slowly, as if this was a job interview. "I'm here…because _I_ want to be here. _I_ want to see my friends again- unharmed and….well, happy and safe. _I_ want to put a stop to Atlas, Luke, and Clare's plans."

Lappy nodded thoughtfully. _And what do you hope to accomplish? What do _you_ want to do? _

"I…I want to….I want to save Annabeth." I said firmly for the first time. "I don't just want to be reassured that she will be safe, I want _to see_ her safe. If my assistance will somehow help the others achieved that _one_ goal, then I _myself_, will be happy."

_What about Artemis? _Lappy replied as my body became stiff. _I understand your resentment towards her, which is why I must ask: If Annabeth's rescue were to result in her freedom…will you still do what you just said?_

I hesitated for a long time before I answered. Athena's words came to mind, and even Will Solace's.

"Y-yes," I managed to say with difficulty. "As long as Annabeth is able to be freed, then yes."

Lappy crouched down, allowing me to settle on top of him once more. His dark eyes seem to reveal a smile.

_Then climb aboard! Your friends have started to move…I fear that they have encountered an obstacle…_

-o-

Percy's POV

When the first skeleton fired, time slowed down. I won't say I could see the bullet, but I could feel its path, the same way I felt water currents in the ocean. I deflected it off the edge of my blade and kept charging.

The skeleton drew a baton and I sliced off his arms at the elbows. Then I swung Riptide through his waist and cut him in half.

His bones unknot and clattered to the asphalt in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The second skeleton clattered his teeth at me and tried to fire, but I knocked his gun into the snow.

I thought I was doing pretty well, until the other two skeletons shot me in the back.

I landed face down in the street. Then I realized something ... I wasn't dead. The impact of the bullets had been dull, like a push from behind, but they hadn't hurt me.

The Nemean Lion's fur! The coat was bulletproof.

There was no way to stop them. Zoe tried firing at their heads point-blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls. They pressed us back, keeping us at baton's length.

"Plan?" I said as we retreated.

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest _pig_ I'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEEET"" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

As if one beast wasn't enough, I felt the ground shake as something came up behind me.

"_Percy! Look out!"_ A familiar voice cried.

_It can't be, _I thought. I turned around and with wide eyes I saw the largest, meanest looking bloodhound in dog history, and Seth Hunter was currently riding it. I stumbled out of the way as they charged just inches above me. Seth had his daggers outstretched as the two charged the pig head on. The bloodhound viciously bit into the pig's snout, causing the pig to back off.

"_Lappy!"_ Zoë cried in surprise. She stumbled back as the pig's big frame threatened to crush her. She shot another dozen arrows, but it did little to no effect. The boar was just too big.

"SETH?" Thalia exclaimed.

Seth was ruthlessly slashing at the pig's face, causing the boar to squeal in pain as it suddenly tried shaking them off its face. Seth suddenly released himself into the open air and fell 20 feet before he quickly readjusted his body and landed perfectly on his feet.

_I really got to ask him how he does that. _I thought as Seth approached me and Thalia.

"What's the situation here?" He asked without preamble. "Is this pig a-

"It's a gift!" Grover said in a panic. "A gift from the Wild! Tell Lappy to stop attacking it!"

"Lappy?" I questioned. Seth shrugged.

"It's a long story." He said, before turning to Grover. "Are you sure about this? Honestly, this pig looks more of an atrocity than a blessing."

The boar, as if it just heard Seth's rude comment, managed to shake off Lappy and started charging straight at him. He was much faster than I thought however, as he managed to sidestep the pig's charge, causing the boar to pulverize the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoë yelled. She and Seth simultaneously ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and I won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on us, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of its relatives. The boar charged us.

We only managed to keep ahead of it because we ran uphill, and we could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them.

On the other side of the hill, I found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow.

"This way!" I grabbed Thalia's arm and we ran along the rails while the boar roared behind us, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves were just not made for this, thank the gods.

Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. I had a crazy idea.

"Follow me!"

Thalia slowed down-I didn't have time to ask why-but I pulled her along and she reluctantly followed. Behind us, a ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulder under its hooves as it chased us.

Thalia and I ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side.

"No!" Thalia screamed.

She'd turned as white as ice. We were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about seventy feet below.

The boar was right behind us.

"Come on!" I said. "It'll hold our weight, probably."

"I can't! Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear.

The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed.

"Now!" I yelled at Thalia.

She looked down and swallowed. I swear she was turning green.

I didn't have time to process why. The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight toward us. Plan B. I tackled Thalia and sent us both sideways off the edge of the bridge into the side of the mountain. We slid on Aegis like a snowboard, over rocks and mud and snow, racing downhill.

The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF!

Thalia and I skidded to a stop. We were both breathing hard. I was cut up and bleeding. Thalia had pine needles in her hair. Next to us, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All I could see was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere either.

I looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."

Now that we were safely down the mountain, her eyes had their usual angry look. "Don't be stupid."

"That explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus. Why you didn't want to talk about it."

She took a deep breath. Then she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If you tell anyone, I swear-"

"No, no, "I said."That's cool. It's just … the daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?"

She was about to knock me into the snow when, above us, Grover's voice called, "Helloooooo?"

"Down here!" I shouted.

A few minutes later, Zoë, Seth, and Grover joined us. We stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. She still looked like she'd just lost a fight with a Christmas tree. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Lappy here can travel just as fast." Seth pointed out proudly.

"Lappy is only for a _one person_ transport!" Zoë snapped at him. "What took thee so long to get here?"

"_Excuse me?"_ Seth said offended, "I wasn't aware of being expected."

"With the amount of damage and attention thou has caused on the highway- thou are telling me thou were unaware of it?" Zoë all but screeched at him.

"Glad to see _thou _didn't changed a bit, Nightshade." Seth mocked. Already, the signs of an oncoming fight are appearing. "Though, to think _thou_ actually miss me that much-

Zoë fumed, "Imbecile!"

"Sexist!"

"Fool!"

"Murdering-

"SHUT UP!" Thalia shouted. Thunder sounded in the sky as the air suddenly grew colder. "I'm tired of hearing you two bicker all the time! Why can't the two of you just get along?! You're both Hunters-

"I take offense at that." Seth muttered before being silenced by Thalia's piercing glare.

"Just because Artemis is involved in our lives does not mean we get along!" Zoë said hotly.

"Why not?" I questioned, "You get along well with the other Hunters. What makes Seth so different? Just because he's a boy?"

"_And_ because he caused my lady much pain and heartache!"

Seth glared at her, "_I_ caused _her_ much pain and heartache? _You are so biased_!" He yelled and then he stomped off angrily, too infuriated to even try continuing. Lappy trailed beside him faithfully.

"Let me handle this," I said quietly as Thalia nodded.

Seth kicked at a mound of snow angrily as I approached. He walked back and forth, massaging his forehead in frustration.

"She…she is just so- argh!" He threw one of his daggers angrily. It landed dead center on one of the wooden posts.

"Look, we both know that Zoë's opinions are a bit…_unfair_." I worded carefully. Seth snorted. "But it's not unexpected."

Seth huffed, his back facing me as he plucked the dagger out roughly. "I guess."

"Why are you here Seth?" I asked. "I've been wondering that ever since we saw the news. Was that really you on that highway?"

He nodded, "I suppose that was _too much _attention. Trust me, it was unwarranted. As for why I came…" He turned around and faced me, his eyes narrowing. "I think you should get the others to hear what I have to say."

-o-

Seth's POV

"I don't believe it," Grover exclaimed after I told them of my dreams and my revised encounter with Athena. "Iris has betrayed the gods?"

I nodded solemnly, and others looked just as shocked.

"So it's Atlas we are facing this time." Thalia muttered, "So that's what the fifth line meant: _A Titan's curse must one withstand. _One of us must hold up the sky?! Is that even possible for any of us?"

"In my dream, I saw Luke and Annabeth hold the sky." Percy mentioned. "But they looked half-dead after holding it up for even less than a few minutes. That's what Artemis is going through right now."

If I wasn't imagining things, I thought I saw Percy look my way when he said that. I gave away none of my thoughts.

"Aren't the two of you worried though?" I said to Percy and Thalia, "Clare is coming to assassinate _both _of you. I don't know exactly what plan she has hatched up, but I would watch my back if I were you."

Thalia scoffed, "I would like to see her try. If she thinks she can surprise _me_…she's going to be getting a surprise of her own."

"I think I can hold my own against her." Percy said, "Besides, I owe her one for that attack from last year." He held up his scarred arm. "You have nothing to worry about Seth. I'm sure Thalia and I could handle her one on one if it came to that, but thanks for the warning anyways."

"Thou have also got us." Zoë said, indicating herself, Grover, and even me. "Both of you are part of this Quest, and we will not allow _anyone_ to be in danger if we can prevent it."

I raised an eyebrow at her, surprised that Zoë would offer to protect Percy as well.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. Zoë gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Zoë. I am coming as well- and nothing you can say can tell me otherwise."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Zoë said, surprising me. "You are the fifth member of this Quest. I see that now. We won't be leaving you behind. I was going to ask thee what changed thou mind."

I blinked when I noticed the others looked to me for an answer.

"Let's just say a certain someone convinced me." I smiled vaguely, rubbing Lappy the Beagle's head on my lap. Lappy gave a cheerful bark.

-o-


	13. Enemy of my Enemy

Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Enemy of my Enemy**

After we packed up and planned out what we should do next, Grover had taken out his pipes, managed to calm the boar down (slightly) and with a small apple and reins, the boar became our next mode of transportation. Mist or not, I didn't want to ever be seen riding on a boar's backside so I instead rode on Lappy, who was better than a massive pig any day.

As we quickened our pace, the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until we crossed into a large expanse of desert.

As night fell, Lappy eventually halted as the boar also came to a stop at a creek bed. I dismounted from Lappy nimbly while the others leaped down from the boar. Each of them looked bummed out and more or less had their fill of the ride.

Suddenly however, Lappy gave a loud, echoing bark and charged straight at the boar. The boar, despite being at least 4 times Lappy's size, gave a squeal and ran as far as it could from the bloodhound. Each of us had to dodge else we get trampled into shreds.

"What is Lappy doing?!" Grover said in horror, his face paling at the sight.

Percy said, "Who knows? I think Lappy looked hungry-

"_Hungry?!"_ Grover all but shrieked. He threw me a glance for confirmation.

I shrugged sheepishly, "He likes bacon?"

Grover looked faint.

"It was time for Laelaps to leave." Zoë said while gathering her things. She was the only one looking undisturbed by the fact that she just rode on a _pig_. "I was surprised Lappy stayed as long as he did. But it seems his assistance has come to an end."

"_But to chase after Pan's gift?"_ Grover said, and then he whispered to himself. "I hope he doesn't hurt him."

"You _still_ think it was a gift?" Thalia huffed. "Sure, it brought us this far but that boar nearly killed each of us a bunch of times. Where are we anyway?"

Each of us took a moment to analyze our surroundings. There was a bunch of dry sand and cacti around. There was two-way road ahead us, and beside it there was a deserted station that consists of an abandoned, boarded up house and an empty taco bell. There was a croaked sign that stated GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging on the front door.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got _another_ wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoë suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

"So what does it mean?" I asked Grover. He gave me a serious look.

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge …"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

We decided to camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. None of us wanted to test out the limits and accidentally get ambushed by who knows what.

Zoë had produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses out of her _tiny_ backpack. There was no way a tiny, silver duffel bag could possibly fit all that stuff- logically speaking anyway. Must be enchanted.

Percy and Grover had gone out to collect the firewood. I helped set up the tents along with Thalia while Zoë was looking up at the night sky, as if reading the constellations. When everything had been set, Thalia blasted an energy bolt into the pile of wood and a fire immediately started heating us up.

As I got comfy, Zoë and Grover started discussing how human pollution is the blight of society and how much the god, Pan is missed. Then, Percy started to join in and eventually Zoë and Percy had a two way slugfest as to who caused the world "more damage." I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. It's been awhile since I've been in my friends' company-even Zoë's bantering seems like old news.

I heard the sound of tires approaching as I suddenly got up and notched my bow in offense. Zoë had done the same, while the others scrambled to their feet as headlights of a white limousine appeared before us. I narrowed my eyes in anticipation: was it Clare? Had she finally decided to attack? I quickly dismissed the thought- Clare would never attack from the open.

It had to be someone else.

The ringing of metal shot forth as the back door opened, its tip dangerously close to Percy's throat. Percy is frozen stiff, his eyes narrowing as a tall, built man stepped out. Even without seeing his face, I knew immediately who it was.

"_Ares_," Percy hissed angrily. Ares grinned: his scarred faced still sporting the same dark shades that hid his hollowed eyes.

"Not so fast now, are you punk?"

The war god gave us a glance, smiling as he noticed our armed weapons. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and our weapons fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther towards Percy. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

"Oh I don't think she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not her." He jutted his chin toward Zoë, who shot him an annoyed look. He threw me a glance, surprisingly. "Maybe she wants to see_ him_ though- later that is."

I narrowed my eyes in question, "Who?"

"Get inside, punk," he said to Percy. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

Ares stepped aside, allowing Percy to see the mystery occupant in the car. He had a surprised expression before he was quickly shoved in by Ares, who shut the door right after with a thud. For the next few minutes, there was silence, with the sound of Ares sharpening his nails with a dagger as he stood guard beside the limousine.

"Interesting weapons you got there kid." Ares said to me, the tip of his dagger at my own black daggers. "Now I haven't seen _those_ in awhile. Wonder why I didn't notice 'em before..."

"You know about these?" I exclaimed.

Ares scoffed, "God of war, punk. It's my job to know every single weapon ever made in history. Yours aren't an exception.

"What are their names?" I asked, my "anger" disappearing. "Who was their original owner?"

"_Owners, _you mean." Ares pointed out snidely. "You may have heard of them, or not. I don't care. They were sisters from this big royal family. The one on your left is called _nychtoperpati__̱__tí__̱__s _while the other is known as _skoúrocháker."_

"_Nightwalker_ and _Darkhacker_," I easily translated. "What happened to them?"

Ares shrugged like the thought didn't even occur (or matter) to him. "They died- Had a sucky family curse because of their pops*. Anyhow, the family line eventually died out and the possessions were eventually smuggled and stolen. The daggers were separated for centuries, had numerous owners. To think I see the two of them together again…" He grinned. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah… Lucky." I muttered.

The door of the limo eventually opened. Percy was _blushing_. I raised an eyebrow at him before a melodious voice called out from inside.

"_Ares, dear_." She called, her voice sounding sickly sweet. "I would like to see ah, the _young man_ you were speaking to next."

"You heard the lady." Ares gave a cruel grin, shoving me forward. "Now get in."

I gave a glance at the others. Grover looked intimidated, while Thalia and Zoë were looking defensive. Thalia gave me what appears to be an assuring nod before I was shoved inside the limousine:

Facing the most beautiful lady in existence.

She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful, no that word doesn't even cover it- she looked _stunning_. _Gorgeous_.

Her appearance, the way her hair and eyes seem to keep changing color and form made the goddess _every_ definition of beauty. One moment she had lustrous blonde hair before it quickly altered to luminous black swirls. There was also this strange…smell coming off her. It shifted towards me, and immediately my keen sense of smell picked up a mix of utter sweetness and _repulsion_. I flinched slightly, eying my potential _enemy_.

The goddess laughed, "Don't worry dear. _I won't bite_."

I scooted as far away as I could from her, shaking off that alluring and repulsive scent. "No, because we both know you can do so much_ worse_."

"Now is that anyway to speak to a lovely lady?" The goddess of love pouted. "I've heard so much about you, Seth Hunter. My daughters had said many interesting things."

"Your daughters?" I repeated. Then I remembered my little interrogation at camp. "You asked them to _spy_ on me?"

"Spy?" She mouthed. "Oh no, of course not! I merely asked them for bits of information about you, see what you are like. Nothing harmful. My children haven't done a single thing against you after all."

I caught the carefully veiled threat. "I…_appreciate it_." I said carefully. Speaking to Aphrodite was like walking through a mined battlefield- say something wrong, and I might get myself blown up.

She eyed me with a smile, "You are a very interesting dilemma. By far the most amusing young man I've set my eyes on in quite awhile. Such a tragic and lonesome hero- always the best I must say- And your appearance!" She gave a small giggle. "Dear Apollo really wasn't exaggerating- you truly look like a male version of Artemis."

"I get that a lot." I said blandly. This is nothing new to me.

Aphrodite continued, "Now, I've always wondered how _that_ would look like. Seeing you here, the result turned out _much better_ than I pictured."

"_Result?"_ My voice darkened. I thought I got past this, but it still stings whenever someone mentions my…condition. All the gods are _the same_.

I forced myself to erase the anger inside me. It wouldn't do if I suddenly got on Aphrodite's bad side while inside _her_ car. I shivered. Gods that sounds creepy.

"Is there something you want to say to me, _Lady Aphrodite_?" I said, trying hard not to add sarcasm. "If my looks are the only thing on your agenda, I would appreciate it if I am allowed to _get out_."

Aphrodite, instead of getting mad, only laughed. "Patience dear, I was getting to that. The reason why I asked to meet with you…" She casually leaned forward, her kaleidoscope eyes fixed on me. I tried not to flinch. "What is your motive for being here Seth? _I know_ it's not for poor, pitiful Artemis- please, who needs her anyway? So you must have a reason why you are here."

_Why oh why is everyone always asking me this?_ I thought.

"To save Annabeth," I said simply, "She's my friend."

"Pff, _sure_."

"But it's true." I protested. "That's the reason why-

I stopped when Aphrodite placed a manicured finger over my lips.

"_Seth Hunter_," She sighed dramatically, "I know you are _better_ than that. 'I want to save my friend! I travel this far, facing perilous danger at every turn just to save _a friend' _Now perhaps if Annabeth is your love interest-

"_What? No!" _I said, horrified. "I don't see her like that-"

"-Which proves my point that your reason is absolutely _bo-ring_!" Aphrodite said, "I mean come on! Saving a friend is just so cliché."

"And saving a love interest isn't?"

"Those never grew old." Aphrodite said dismissively. "Now, the point is- I know the _real _reason why you are here. Two in fact."

"Two?" I said in disbelief.

"You want the boring one or the interesting one first?" She asked. Before I could answer she had already continued, "Boring one: you want to prove yourself: prove yourself worthy to your friends, to us (the gods), and more importantly to yourself. Am I correct?"

I blinked, "T-that I don't…I mean, that could be…but how did you-

"As the goddess of love, I am especially sensitive to a person's _emotions and feelings_." Aphrodite said, "You are like an open book dear, and frankly I think that makes you quite _adorable_."

I felt my face heat up.

"As for the _interesting_ reason..." Aphrodite gave a knowing smile, "I'll let you figure that one out on your own. I'm sure you're a smart boy." She sat back, her gaze now fixed on her window's dim reflection. "You may leave now if you wish."

"Wait, why are you telling me all this?" I asked, "You're supposed to be like…_my enemy."_

"That depends on you dear." She said, still staring at the window. "Right now, despite our differences, you seem to have more commonalities with _me_ than even your mother. You and I know how important one's emotions are, you do not defy love, and most importantly…" She gave a narrow glance, "We both _despise_ Artemis. Am I wrong?"

I stared at her in silence, not saying anything. Aphrodite smiled.

"We will keep in touch in the future." She said sweetly. "Until then, take good care and make sure not to touch anything in my husband's trash heap. That's all."

With that said, I exited myself out of her car.

-o-

"So what did Aphrodite want with you?" Percy asked. We were now stranded in the middle of a junkyard. There were piles of metal devices, broken toys, and even shards of weapons and magical items.

"Nothing much," I said, "She wanted to get a good look at me, finds me interesting. She also said something about not touching anything in Hephaestus' trash heap."

While that wasn't a lie, I didn't feel like disclosing the whole truth.

"See, that was what she told me too." Percy said to the others, "Why don't you guys believe me?"

Zoë narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip just to tell thee that. Be careful, Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

"For once I agree with Zoë," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite."

Percy nodded, "How do we get out of here?"

"That way," Zoë said. "That is west."

"How can you tell?"

"Ursa Major, right?" I asked Zoë, who nodded. Wow, I didn't even think I knew astrology. "Ursa Major is always north. So that way must be west."

"Oh, yeah," Percy said, "The bear thing."

Zoë looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real."

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors. You name it, it was there.

"Wow." I whistled, eyeing a solar board. "Some of this stuff is pretty nice."

**"**It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Aphrodite said, _don't touch anything_. This is the junkyard of the gods."

We continued on through the junkyard, making sure not to touch anything. We started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we would've gotten lost. All the hills pretty much looked the same. Plus, there was this uneasy feeling I had. There were so many hills…so many _hiding spots_.

"I have a bad feeling." I muttered, looking uneasily around my surroundings. "How much longer till we get out of this place?"

Thalia looked grim, "I have no clue. Zoë?"

"It shouldn't be too far." Zoë said, but even she sounded doubtful. "We should just keep going."

We trekked onwards, until finally, we saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. However, something stood in front of our path…

"What the heck is that?" Thalia exclaimed.

Ahead of us was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

Grover said, "They look a lot like…"

"Toes." Zoë, Grover, and I said in unison. We looked at each other for a moment before hastily looking away.

**"**Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."

**"**But the road is right over there," Percy protested, "Quicker to climb over." I agreed with him, my legs were about to break.

**"**_Come on_," Thalia said, insistent. "Around."

After several minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoë said. "Thank the gods."

She jinxed it; because next thing we knew, I heard a loud, thunderous noise behind us. I turned, and watched wide eyed as the "toes" tilted over and landed on solid ground. Piles of scrap metal were pushed aside as an insanely tall metal giant stood up on its feet: adorned with the traditional Greek armor and helmet, sword and all. Now I could see what's wrong with the thing: the left side of its face was completed melted, giving it a zombie look. No wonder Hephaestus threw it away: I wouldn't want a zombie giant either.

"Talos!" Zoë gasped, and then she said, "Someone took something…Who took something?"

She stared accusingly- you guessed it- at me and Percy.

"I didn't take anything!" I snapped, "Quit being so sexist!"

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief." Percy said, before the three of us had to dodge Talos' big foot.

"_If no one took anything_," Zoë shouted from the other side of Talos' foot, "_Then who did?"_

-o-

Ethan took a moment to catch his breath as he hid behind a small pile of rusted metal, a silver chalice dangling slightly outside his jacket pocket. He threw the chalice back on the ground: he wouldn't need that anymore.

_So far, so good_, he thought, as he watch the Quest members battle the metal giant known as Talos- at least according to what the Hunt's lieutenant had shouted. There were five of them now, he noted. There was another boy, who was now notching three arrows at the giant's chest. The arrows did little damage. Another archer…must be a son of Apollo, Ethan concluded. He'll have to report that change to Clare.

This is the perfect chance. With the Quest members distracted, they wouldn't have time to act as back up once he manages to get Percy Jackson isolated. Now, all he needs to do is to catch Jackson's attention…

He scrambled about nimbly, his small figure giving him an advantage as he dodges numerous cave-ins from the falling metal piles. Percy was now climbing up the giant's foot and slashing it with his sword. He fell back as Talos roughly kicked him off. He now landed just below Ethan, only 7 feet away.

_This is it! _He thought. He quickly grabbed what was a used softball and threw it at him. The ball bounced off of Jackson's head. He waited as Percy rubbed his slightly injured head, he turned and saw him.

_Got you. _

"Hey!" He shouted at him, "What are you doing here?"

Ethan snorted. He wasn't here for vacation, that's what.

He picked up another object- a metal box- and chunked it at Percy again. Percy is taken aback but predictably, he easily dodged his throw. Now he managed to get him annoyed.

"Look, I'm not here to play games…" Percy growled.

He rolled his eyes, he wasn't either.

"…so just go away already!" He snapped. He turned away from him and started to head back.

_I can't let you do that._ Ethan thought as he lifted a boomerang and swung it towards Percy's back- successfully whacking him on the neck. Judging the way Percy was now glaring at him…it hurt.

"You just messed with the wrong person…" Percy said before he suddenly took after him, his sword in hand.

Ethan smirked as he quickly ran just in time to get a head start. He made many lefts and rights, slowing down purposely to make sure Jackson was still following him. Once, Percy managed to get too close of a distance and Ethan simply picks something on his way and threw it at him again- causing Percy to get even madder.

After a moment he eventually stopped at what was a deserted clearing. Percy came up a small distance away, clearly pissed off.

"What's the matter with you?" He demanded, "Do you have something you want with me?"

Ethan finally answered him, " someone else does."

He saw Percy's eyes widened as he saw Clare come out from behind him. She smiled at him.

"_You!"_

"Well done, Ethan." She told him, "I did have my doubts at first…but it doesn't matter now. I'll get a word in for you to Luke when we get back."

Ethan nodded, pleased at his first success. He quickly went to the side of the clearing.

The death match is about to begin.

-o-

"_Aim it at its head!"_ I shouted at Thalia, who was now charging some spear she found with lightning. At this point, it didn't matter how many items we pick up. Talos wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"I'm on it!" She shouted back. "Just get the thing to turn this way!"

So that's what we did. Zoë and I started shooting arrows while Grover tried clunking Talos' foot with a 3 foot club. Fortunately, the plan worked and Talos started turning its nasty, melted head towards Thalia's spear, fully charged with electricity. She threw it, and the spear embedded itself into the giant's face. For a whole moment, its head was completely electrocuted until the circuits inside began to burst and die out.

Thalia had done it- Talos has been taken out. Its knees started to buckle, and a large shadow loomed over me and Zoë…

_Uh oh_

"_Run!"_ I shouted as the giant threatened to crash on top of us. The two of us ran as fast as we could. There was mountain of metal ahead of us, and I latched on quickly, trying to climb as fast as I could to the top. When I reached it, Zoë wasn't beside me.

"Zoë!" I shouted from above as she struggled to latch on to something firm, but the things kept slipping. "Grab my hand!"

She looked up, fear clearly written on her face as she tried yet again to pull herself up. She gasped as she slipped again.

"Grab my hand!" I shouted. She reached up, just barely brushing past my fingers before I suddenly lunged forward and heaved her up. Just in time before Talos' head crashed against the side of the mountain.

We sat there, gasping as we took a moment to take in what just happened.

"Why did thou do that?" Zoë gasped, "Why did thou..._assist_ me? You hate me."

"Do you honestly think I'm that petty?" I asked her. "I may not like you- but you, me, and the others, are all in this together. _We're a team._ I wouldn't just abandon a person like that because I didn't like them."

Zoë didn't say anything for a moment, as if taking in my response.

"Well," she started, as she stood up, "If that's it, then I'll let thee know I don't owe thee anything."

I rolled my eyes, "A simple '_thank you'_ would have sufficed."

Zoë didn't answer, but I could tell she was smiling.

We eventually got back on solid ground. Grover and Thalia were also there, looking relatively okay.

Thalia and I gave a high five, "Great job you did there- Wouldn't have done it without you."

She grinned, "Thanks for the back up."

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" Grover brought up, "Where's Percy?"

A sudden, sharp realization hit us.

"Y-you don't think…" Thalia started, her face becoming pale.

"I think she did." I said in a panic. "We were all distracted! It was the perfect moment! Where could they possibly be?"

"Grover," Zoë said calmly, "Thou had said that thou shared an 'empathy link', could you-

"Yes!" Grover said quickly, "Yes I can! I-I think I can still trace it. Hold on." He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before he exclaimed, "I know where he is! H-He's in trouble…I think he said he's currently about to fight the '_psycho girl'_?"

"That's Clare all right," I said angrily, "What else did he say?"

"That there's another, an accomplice. It doesn't matter now- we have to hurry!" Grover said, as the three of us quickly followed behind him.

-o-

* * *

* The family that Ares was referring to is Oedipus Rex, who was prophesized to murder his father and marry his mother. The two sisters are Antigone and Ismene. According to my telling, Antigone is the owner of "Darkhacker"- a tool she uses to dig her brother a grave. For Ismene (who I see as kind of passive) carries "Nightwalker" for protection.


	14. Turning Point

Thank you all for your support!

Apology for the late update, but exams were coming up and I needed to study.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Turning Point**

_Percy's POV_

There were a ton of things going through my head as I stood facing Clare.

One of them was how in Hades I managed to get into this mess. I mean seriously? Having a kid knocking you on the head with a boomerang is nothing but trouble. To think I got so easily _tricked…_well, I know I wasn't an Athena kid but I still can't believe I was_ that_ gullible.

Another thing I thought was how in the world Clare got her psychotic tendencies. It wasn't like Clare was born to be a psycho out to achieve world domination, even if I_ really_ wish it were that simple.

All I knew was that Clare was my senior during my first year at camp. From what I have heard, she had gone on a Quest before- which explains why she _was_ the head counselor of Demeter Cabin. She was Seth's _ex-best friend_ and had given him hand to hand combat training. She uses two thin, silver daggers with deadly accuracy. I had a taste of that ability on the _Princess Andromeda_. Just thinking about that incident caused my eyes to narrow in anger.

"What do you want?" I shouted, "Couldn't wait for me to pulverize you a second time?"

Clare smirked, "From what I recall, _I_ was the victor. How's that scar by the way?"

"I hardly felt a thing." I retorted. I tightened my grip on Riptide. "I know what you're planning Clare- I've been waiting for it."

"Really?" Clare questioned, amused. "Nice to hear I've been occupying your thoughts lately, _Fish Brat_."

"_Ivy face_." I spat before I charged.

Clare had already anticipated my move. The moment Riptide was about to reach her, her hands were a blur as she instantly brought out one of her daggers and taking out the second one a split second later. Our weapons pushed against each other briefly before Clare shifted and aimed a left kick- causing me to back away and stumble before I caught myself.

I looked up, and rolled out of the way as Clare stabbed down onto the ground. She yanked them out brashly before I swung Riptide against her, adrenaline starting to build up as I pushed against her blow by blow. I aimed another slash as Clare suddenly flipped backwards in mid air, her feet landing on a small hill of rusted junk, providing her higher elevation.

She stared down at me, her vivid green eyes locked on mine.

"Not bad, _brat_." She said condescendingly, "Of course that is to be expected for a child of the Big Three."

I glared at her, feeling slightly 'small' due to the height difference. "_Not bad?_ Says the one who's up on the top- why don't you come down here and I'll show you who's "_not bad_"?"

"Don't think you can bait me," Clare snapped. "I know when_ I_ have the advantage."

"Yeah? Then how are you going to attack me?" I retorted. "You can't attack me from that distance unless you throw your daggers at me- which I _doubt_."

She must have something hidden. I took a glance at the boy, Ethan. So far, he's only been observing us. It doesn't look like he would be getting involved and Clare doesn't seem like the type to have others fight her battles. Still, there's no telling what he will do.

Clare placed her hand inside her leather jacket, pulling out three thin, black sticks. As I looked closer, I realized the "sticks" were actually hand-made _darts_.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Clare said in a sickening, sweet tone. Her green eyes glinted with malice. "I made them myself you know- by the way, did you know children of Demeter are capable of making _toxic_ weapons out of almost _anything_?"

I hitched a breath. "Really? I suppose that explains the bad smell."

Apparently, she didn't like the compliment. She gave a yell and a split second later, three darts were soaring towards my face.

I lifted Riptide just in time to reflect all three of them with my blade. I stumbled back as another wave of darts flew towards me as Clare advanced. I quickly dodged, sidestepping wave after wave with Clare drawing closer.

Clare threw another set of weapons at me at close range causing me to react by instinct as I knocked them off course with Riptide. However, while I was busy- Clare had gotten behind me, both of her daggers outstretched. I managed to block one of them…

While another aimed at my gut.

"_What?!"_ Clare exclaimed; her eyes widened with surprise as she took in her shattered weapon- half of the blade now gone.

I took the chance and swung my sword at her, managing to get a small cut across her cheek as she quickly backed away from me, surprise still evident on her face.

"Don't like surprises do you?" I taunted. It wasn't every day I see Clare so out of place.

She glared at me as she finally took in my appearance. "Your jacket…I can't believe I didn't notice it."

I thanked the Mist silently in my head. "I got this after we defeated the Nemean Lion. It's meant to provide full protection. Nice try."

Clare narrowed her eyes, her face darkened. "Consider yourself lucky. However, the jacket only provides full- proof defense on the upper body. So if I manage to cut you elsewhere…" She twirled her remaining dagger in her hand, as she stood in offense. "You will be as good as _dead_."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said, "But don't think you'll have all the time in the world- my friends will be arriving any second now, and once they do, you and Ethan will be outnumbered." I saw Clare hesitate, I took that as a good sign.

"There's no way you'll win this one, Clare." I told her. In truth, I had no idea if Grover really got my message or not, and I don't know how long I will last before she does manage to cut me. "You are down to only one weapon- which probably cuts the amount of your attacks in half doesn't it? Just give up Clare."

"_Give up?"_ She repeated; her voice suddenly shaky. "You think…that I would come all this way just to _give up?"_ She threw me an incredulous look as she gave a mirthless laugh. "Don't assume that I am so naïve _brat_. I have you here- alone, surrounded with no source of water whatsoever. It's too good a chance to lose."

I stiffened as Clare fully stood up. She flexed her arms, twirling both of her weapons skillfully in each hand.

"You're wrong." Clare muttered.

"What?"

"About me only having _one_ weapon," Clare said. She suddenly stretched both arms out sideways. "Just because you can't use your demigod powers…doesn't mean I can't."

Suddenly, I felt something shot forth and wrap itself around my foot. I was thrown into the air, my whole body dangling upside down as my leg is held by a huge vine. I forced myself to arch forward, swinging Riptide rapidly to cut off the fast-producing beanstalk. When I finally managed to cut off the hindrance, I fell at least 20 feet onto a pile of rusted junk. If it weren't for the jacket, I was sure I would have gotten broken ribs.

I groaned as I stood up, my arms and legs were bruised and sore. Ahead, I saw numerous vines growing at fast speeds. Ivy face stood at the center of the clearing, her arms still raised.

Vines continued to shoot forth, threatening to entangle me before I quickly slashed them apart. But it was no use- as soon as I cut them, new ones took their place. I was tiring fast, and with no water nearby I was at a huge disadvantage, and Clare knew it.

"How about you give up Jackson?" Clare sneered, a dagger in one hand. "Then maybe, I'll make your death swift and _painless_."

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass." I muttered as I continued to slash at the vines.

_Now would be a good time to show up Grover!_ I thought. How long has it been already? Were they even going to come at all?

Looks like I was on my own this time. That means I'm left with one outcome:

I slashed the vines around me one last time, before _I ran away_.

I couldn't win against her- not this time. Without my demigod powers, and my exhaustion almost at its peak, Clare had unmistakably taken me on at my weakest point. I could only hope I could distance myself away from her or find the rest of my friends- whichever comes first.

"Trying to run Jackson?" Clare shouted from behind, "Don't think you can get away! This whole place is surrounded with earth! As long as the ground is beneath your feet, you can't escape!"

Another vine sprang forth from the metal junk, I slashed it apart roughly before another one took its place, and then another, and another: Slashing this way and that without a thought.

Something stringy managed to wrap itself around my neck. I choked, dropping Riptide on the ground as I tried yanking it apart with my hands, but the thing only tightened as my feet left the ground. Ominously, the only thought that rang through my head was the prophecy:

_One shall perish in the land without rain. _

I should have known…ever since I heard it at camp- I should have known it could have been me. Yet, all I was worried about was the small chance that Poseidon would try to kill me.

_Father, _I prayed the first time since I was on this Quest. _If I have done anything deemed honorable to you, please…all I ask is that you help me this once!_

"And this, Ethan," Clare stated, her voice ringing loudly through my struggling, "Is how one would defeat a child of the Big Three. In less than a minute, this brat will be as good as-

But Clare never finished her sentence when she suddenly screamed in pain; the vine around my neck loosened as I was dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Clare's hand was bleeding- a pair of arrows stuck on the ground beside her.

"Percy!" A voice called from behind. I sighed in immense relief when I saw Grover and the others emerging from the other side of the clearing. Seth and Zoë had their bows up, and Thalia had her sword and shield raised. The sky had started to darken as clouds began to form.

I looked up at the sky_, _and thought:_ Thank you, father _

Grover reached me first, kneeling down beside me as he quickly handed me a cake of ambrosia. I took it and as soon as I swallowed, I instantly felt a whole lot better.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, after I finished the ambrosia.

I nodded graciously, "I am now. What took you guys so long?"

"Well…we kind of didn't notice at first-

"_What?!"_

"But we're here now!" Grover said quickly, looking sheepish. "That's what really matters right?"

"Yeah," I muttered as I tried to stand up, but failing at it. "Just try not to make a habit of it alright?"

"You shouldn't move," Grover advise me. "Just stay here okay? You've done more than enough."

"But-

"Just _try_ to stay still…at least until you could stand properly." Grover said despite my protests. He headed towards Thalia and Zoë, who were unsuccessfully trying to reach Clare as vines sprung forth to hinder their advance. I saw Seth and Clare standing a few feet apart, staring at each other.

"_Seth_." Clare stated; her breathing somewhat unsteady as she clasped her bleeding hand.

"Clare."

For a moment, I didn't know how Seth would react. How long has it been since Seth saw her last? He wasn't with us on the _Princess Andromeda_, so that would be almost two years ago.

"Well," Clare said, not actually sounding surprised, "Isn't it a small world. Since when did you decide to join Fish brat's little gang?"

"Ever since you decided to make your move, _Evergreen_," Seth said coldly, "You didn't change a bit."

"The same can't be said for you I hope." Clare said quietly. She eyed him rather pleasantly, "You're taller than me now."

"You should stop whatever it is you're trying to do Clare," Seth said steadily with malice, "Or else someone is about to get hurt."

Clare snorted, "Oh please, like I should be getting scared." Her face seems to light up with excitement. "You never were able to beat me one on one don't you remember Seth? All of those training sessions we had, all the Capture the Flag games. Tell me, how's little Katie doing as head counselor?"

"_Shut up_." Seth hissed, his eyes were glowing- he must be really angry. "You come here…t-to _murder _my friends, and leave _your own family_ in a mess… I'm ashamed to even know you!"

Clare's face darkened, her smile disappeared. "Sometimes, I always wondered _why_ you are still at that camp Seth when _we_ can offer you so much more."

"There is _nothing_ you can offer me! I've already said-

Clare shrugged, "It's just an option! Think about it."

When Seth didn't reply back, that actually scared me.

"Don't listen to her!" I shouted, finally able to get back up on my feet. "What are you waiting for Seth? We have her outnumbered!"

"I know." He said quietly. He threw me a glance before focusing on Clare. "I'm just giving her an option to back out before we really have to _take her down_ because unlike you Clare, I rather not hurt someone-be it friend or enemy-unless I'm given no other choice."

Clare gave a coy smile, "Aren't you sweet. Unfortunately for you though- I have no intention of retreating until I have _Fish brat_ dead."

I clenched my teeth, "Great…as if I don't have enough death threats thrown at me."

"Hmpth," Seth muttered, "I thought as much."

That was when he suddenly lunged, his speed surprisingly quick enough to even catch Clare a little off guard. He slashed as he pressed forward, forcing Clare on the defensive. I joined in a second later, and the two of us combined were more than enough to get Clare to start focusing more on the battle: the vines that were thwarting Thalia and Zoë suddenly stopped re-emerging. Thalia, nearly out of breath, caused lightning flashes in the dark sky. Zoë had already notched her bow- her aim missing Seth and I by millimeters as Clare also dodged them while defending herself from our attacks.

Clearly, Clare couldn't last against us forever. We had her surrounded on a hill. Numerous cuts and bruises were sported on Clare's arms and legs. Her right hand, now roughly bandaged, was bleeding slightly. She didn't even have the energy to summon any of her plant buddies.

"Not bad," Clare panted, clearly exhausted yet still wearing that proud, haughty smile. "Not bad at all…"

"Just give up already!" Thalia yelled, frustrated. "We have you surrounded and outnumbered! _Surrender!"_

"Thou are certainly a worthy opponent," Zoë commented. I rolled my eyes. Even at a time like this, Zoë would find time to compliment a girl. "It would be unfortunate for thee if we have to take thee down by force…"

"I do not…give up." Clare breathed, "I will never…give up to _the likes_ of you." She suddenly pulled out a device, and pressed a button before any of us reacted.

Suddenly a helicopter soared overhead, shooting rounds of bullets as each of us dodged and took cover. Thalia and I ended up at the same spot.

"Can you do something about the helicopter?!" I shouted amidst the sound of helicopter blades. "Summon some lightning or anything!"

"I'm working on it!" She said; her electric blue eyes in concentration. Suddenly lightning flashed and a thunder bolt would have hit the helicopter had it not swerve to avoid it at the last possible moment.

Thalia cursed in Greek. She tried again, and somehow the helicopter would always dodge at the last second- as if the pilot could predict Thalia's strikes.

"That Pilot must be really lucky." I muttered, before the two of us had to separate when the helicopter headed towards us again.

I hid behind another pile of junk and stayed there for who knows how long, breathing unsteadily. I heard shouts and sound of weapons clashing as I got up.

The helicopter had lowered a ladder. Clare was signaling Ethan to retreat as she fought off Seth. There were two archers perched on the helicopter, keeping Zoë and Thalia at a secure enough distance.

If only I knew what would have happened next.

I was a good distance away when I finally got up and headed towards Seth. He obviously overpowered Clare in terms of energy and the fact that he still had two weapons intact greatly increased his fighting abilities. But what I _should_ have been focused on at that particular moment was _not_ Seth and Clare, but the fact that Grover, who had been fighting against Ethan, was overpowered.

I yelled as I noticed Grover on the ground, groaning. This was my second mistake because while I focused on Grover, Ethan had taken the chance to slash Seth's arm from behind…

Everything became a jumbled mess after that.

"_NO!"_ Clare screamed; staring at Seth's injured arm in shock and horror while Seth proceeded to knock Ethan to the ground.

"What have you done?!" Clare shrieked at Ethan, who looked dazed after Seth's attack. At the time, none of us had realized what Ethan _had _done, so all we did was stare at Clare's seemingly crazy antics.

"He was about to kill you!" Ethan argued, "I only did what I can to prevent that!"

If it weren't for the helicopter blades overhead, everything would have been quiet. The archers had stopped shooting for whatever reason as they focused on what was happening below them. Thalia and Zoë had finally caught up to us. Their weapons outstretched as they stepped in between Seth and Clare stopped her from proceeding any further. Seth stared at Clare in confusion, giving a glance at his slashed arm.

"What's your deal?" Seth said, "It's just a small scrat…" He never finished his sentence as his knees suddenly buckled, causing him to collapse.

I instantly ran towards him as Grover also struggled to get up. When I held him up, I noticed that Seth was _shivering_. His breathing became ratchet as sweat poured down his forehead.

"W-what's happening to me?" He gasped, "W-why do I…_feel so cold_…"

_Did you know children of Demeter are capable of making toxic weapons out of almost anything?_

"_Poison_," I said, as everything fit into place. Thalia and Zoë widened their eyes at my response. "His weapon was poisoned wasn't it?" Clare didn't respond. Suddenly she appeared visibly hesitant, her eyes darting in every direction but mine.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at her, mustering up the worst possible glare I could manage that even Ares would be proud as Seth continued shivering, his hand clenched around his arm in pain. There was no way I was going to let Seth _die_ like this- not when he came so far to warn me, and now…

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Clare muttered quietly. "He was never supposed to be here…"

"But he is, and your plans are ruined right?" I angrily snapped, my patience wearing out, "Because_ I_ was the one who is supposed to die and not him _right?!"_

Clare flinched slightly, but stood her ground. "Yes. _You're right_. _You_ are the one who's supposed to be dead, and if your friends had stopped interfering in the first place-

"_Leave my friends out of this!"_ I screamed in fury as I suddenly stood up, Riptide grasped in hand. "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of you threatening my life. How many more do you intend to hurt _Clare_?! _Now that your own best friend is dying because of your miscalculations_-"

"He's not my friend." Clare said coldly. "I'm very sure he himself made that very clear."

My eyes saw red.

"_Percy, stop this!"_ Thalia yelled, grasping me roughly on the shoulder. "I know you're angry! But-"

"_Then get out of my way!"_ I yelled at Thalia, all reason was literally thrown out the window at this point. "I'll crush her with my bare hands-!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Thalia screamed back, her glare shushing me up instantly. "There still might be a chance! Haven't you thought that maybe she has an _antidote_?"

I blinked. I hadn't thought of that.

Clare stared at us steadily. "I do."

I felt immense relief inside me, "Then give it to us!"

"At one condition."

"Name it!" I said immediately.

"That you let me and Ethan go," She stated simply. "I don't want you or any of your friends chasing after us if I give the antidote over to you. Swear on the Styx."

I gave a glance at Seth's unconscious form and nodded, "I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead as Clare walked over, took out a thin vial, and threw it towards me. I caught it and immediately ran towards Seth. By the time I had uncapped the antidote and shoved its contents down Seth's throat, Clare and Ethan are already on the helicopter, drawing distance as each second past.

All of us waited intently until Seth gave a choke. He started to breath normally, and forced himself up slowly. He gave me a confused look.

"What did you do?" He whispered hesitantly. "How was I…I thought I was dead…"

Thalia gave him a tight embrace, relief clearly on her face. "She had an antidote Seth! Thank the gods you're okay…if she didn't I might just let Kelp Head pummel her."

"Percy was going to _what_?!"

"Don't worry about it." I said quickly. I rather not remember what just happened a moment ago. "What's important is that you're alive…and that you're fine…right?"

Seth became quiet before he nodded, "Yeah…"

"Why dost thou sound uncertain?" Zoë asked. "Is something amidst?"

"It's just…" Seth muttered, "W-what about the prophecy? Wasn't one of us supposed to _be lost in the land without rain?_"

"Well, _maybe_ it meant that you were _close_ to dy-er _losing_ you but we brought you back?" Grover suggested.

"Uh…that's not really the same thing…"

"Who knows? Maybe the Oracle made a mistake?" Thalia said, frowning. "Not everyone can be perfect you know- even the gods."

Seth gave a brief smile, "Maybe…let's not talk about this anymore. I _really_ don't feel comfortable with all of you staring at me."

Grover and I helped him up before he waved us off, saying how he can 'take care of himself.' I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, even if he had gone to Hades and back he would still say he was _fine_.

-o-

As he watched his friends treat their injuries, Seth sat down a short distance away, the prophecy's ominous words still echoing in his mind despite his friends' reassurances.

"Something doesn't feel right," Seth whispered to himself. He gave a glance at his arm, the slash was barely visible, and with the antidote, there won't be any scar remaining. He lifted his hand, examining it, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

_Strange, _he thought. _If nothing is wrong…why do I feel…so afraid? _

_-o-_


	15. The Bane of Olympus

Thank you all for your reviews!

To _Death match Drunkard_: I actually have thought of that. But then if I decided to let Percy use that ability, then it would only be too easy for him to beat _anyone_ singlehandedly as long as he had the capability to utilize it. Percy wouldn't even need any help in fighting Luke or even Kronos. Riordan never did include that ability in any of the books so far…one might hope though.

To _xXxLKxXx_: He does seem to have the personality doesn't he? But I'll assure you, Seth _definitely_ wants to live: One of the reasons why he was so against going in the first place. As for the antidote…that will be explained later on.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Bane of Olympus**

After everyone had patched things up, we eventually found an abandoned tow trunk on the way and surprisingly, when Thalia started the engine, the prehistoric vehicle was miraculously up and running with a full tank of gas.

Thalia drove, ignoring the shocked looks each of us had as we sat in the trunk.

"The skeletons are still out there," she reminded us. "We need to keep moving."

After a few moments of eerie silence, I found myself staring at the scenery as it flew past. The trunk was going at a decent pace despite the many creaking noises. With the junkyard finally behind us, I decided inwardly that nothing was wrong with me. I felt normal, I felt alive. I'll just take my circumstances as a stroke of incredibly good luck.

"Are you feeling okay?" Percy asked me.

I nodded, "Never better. Don't worry about it."

"I know…it's just…" He started, but then whatever he wanted to say, he decided against it. "Never mind- I'm just really glad you're here Seth."

"You talk as if I'm dead." I said, a bit teasingly. "Really though, don't worry about me. In fact, we should all be worried about _you. _Nearly gave all of us a heart attack when we realized you were gone."

"What took you guys so long anyway?" Percy complained. "I was nearly at my limit! Grover told me you guys actually _forgot_ about me?"

Grover looked down sheepishly when Zoë and I gave him questionable looks.

"We were um, kind of preoccupied." I admitted, remembered the fight against Talos.

"If thou were so easily forgotten," Zoë said curtly, "Then perhaps thou were simply too insignificant."

Percy frowned, "That was not cool at all Zoë. What if it happened to you?"

"Of course not, since such an event will n_ever_ happen to me. No hunter would ever fall for such cheap tricks." She said coldly, causing Percy to be embarrassed.

"Alright Zoë," I said, rolling my eyes. "We get your whole 'girls are better than guys' thing. This is seriously getting old."

"I am the Lieutenant of the Hunters!" Zoë stated, as if that explained everything.

"Which technically explains the "_old_" part," I said.

Zoë narrowed her dark eyes, "At least I'm not an _immature child_."

"Ouch. You hurt my heart." I said sarcastically.

Percy stared at us strangely. "Did something happen between you two?"

"What?" Zoë and I said simultaneously.

Percy grinned, as if he suddenly found something amusing. "Nothing, I never thought I see you guys actually _get along_. Wouldn't you both be at each other's throats by now?"

I frowned. "Don't be ridiculous Perce. Don't you realize where we are? We're in a _truck._ What could we possibly do in a _beat down truck_?"

"I wouldn't be able to use my archery." Zoë thought aloud, "Limited space…too dense. Not really suitable for combat either."

Percy gave a look of disbelief. "You guys aren't serious…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I _sound_ like I'm joking?"

"Joke or not- I'll beat up _anyone_ who fights while _I'm_ driving." Thalia threatened.

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended.

Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

I scanned the horizon. There wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

Percy pointed out, "That's a goat path."

"So?"

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"I think we can make it." I said, scanning what's overhead. "If we cut through here, we could make it to that bridge in no time."

"Uh no," Percy said, visibly hesitant, "I, uh, think we should go further upstream."

My eyes narrowed in question. "Is something wrong? It's not like you're _scared of heights_ are you?"

"Cliffs." He said, "I don't like them. Come on, we'll go another way."

Since you seem so stubborn about it, I thought. "Whatever."

We followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, Percy left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying _IOU two canoes_.

"We need to go upstream," Zoë said."The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said as Grover and I put the canoes in the water.

My stomach lurched as we moved down the current. Even though I knew how to swim, this sea sickness was something I could never get rid of. I nearly cursed aloud as the canoes suddenly gained speed, causing me to fall backwards.

"You alright?" Percy called from ahead. Zoë gave a small smirk, clearing mocking me.

I nodded weakly, my arms clutching my stomach. "F-fine," I croaked, "W-watch where you're going!"

"My lady never had sea sickness," Zoë noted, eying me somewhat funny. "Perhaps something is wrong with thee after all."

I growled, "Shut up."

We glided down the river smoothly. One of the naiads that Percy had called up gave me a warning look as if to say '_Don't you dare get sick'. _

I clutched my stomach harder.

Suddenly, a stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoë in the face.

"She-devils!" Zoë went for her bow.

"Whoa," Percy said. "They're just playing."

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me."

"Forgiven you for what?" I asked warily.

She slung her bow back over her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. Never mind."

We sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of us.

"By the way," Percy asked Zoë, "After what happened to Phoebe…why didn't you get another hunter? No offense meant Seth."

"None taken."

"It's just…" Zoë mumbled while gazing at the current, "We all knew that some of us wouldn't be coming back. I couldn't bear to think…that if somehow one of the hunters end up…_gone_- I wouldn't be able to bear that…that _guilt_. I rather take my chances and be reassured that my companions will be safe."

She lowered her gaze, giving a light mirthless laugh. "But what kind of a lieutenant am I…if I can't even protect my lady? Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

Percy said, "Look, you can't blame yourself for that."

"If I had insisted on going with her-"

"You think you could've fought something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There's nothing you could have done."

Zoë didn't answer.

Suddenly, Percy took out his sword, Riptide out of his pocket. Zoë looked at the pen, and her expression was filled with painful recognition.

"You made this," Percy said firmly. I drew a glance at Zoë, who confirmed it with a slight nod.

"Who told thee?"

"I had a dream about it."

For a moment, she didn't say anything, staring at Riptide like it was cursed."It was a gift… and a mistake."

"Who was the hero?" Percy asked.

Zoë shook her head. "Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again."

"You act like I should know him."

"I am sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be just like him?"

Percy didn't answer. I kept quiet. So this was the reason why Zoë joined the hunters…because of some unnamed hero? For the actions of one hero, she decided to condemn the rest of the male race? I decided to listen some more before I decided to retort.

"Your mother was a water goddess?" Percy had asked.

"Yes. Pleione. She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides."

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it."

"Yes," Zoë said wistfully, "Ladon."

"But weren't there only four sisters?"

"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

Zoë pointed to my pen. "Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit."

So that was it. I thought. Even if it was a single hero, Zoë lost her honor, her family, _everything_.

_You and Zoë have a lot more in common than you think. _Chiron had told me.

The canoe suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw the massive building that was known as Hoover's Dam. There were many tourists present, but from this distance, they were like specks on a massive hill.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy stated stoicly. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia continued.

Grover sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoë stared. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," I answered for them, feeling nostalgic. "She liked architecture. Wouldn't stop talking about it."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Sprouted facts all the time," Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," Percy said, his face downcast. He wasn't the only one.

"You are mad," Zoë decided. "But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road.

"Do you sense any monsters?" I asked Grover quietly.

He gave a look around, very uneasy. "I'm not sure. The wind, the dam- it spreads the scent all over the place. They're not too close I know…but I don't know how far either."

"Then we best get out of here once we rest up." I muttered. The others nodded.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been there before?" Percy asked.

"Once, to see the guardians," She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze, winged statues.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia explained. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoë said. "We should eat while we can."

I snickered, as did Grover and Percy.

Zoë gave me a narrowed look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh um, nothing," I said while chuckling. "It's just…I think a _dam_ snack bar is exactly what we need."

"I could use some _dam_ French fries." Grover added.

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the _dam_ restroom."

Percy was about to add something to our little joke, when he suddenly tensed.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked us, looking around.

I gave a confused look while Grover suddenly grew alert, "Did I just hear a _cow_?"

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoë listened. "I hear nothing."

"Wait," I said after a moment of concentration, "I think Grover and Percy are right."

"Oh so they're not crazy?" Thalia said. The two promptly gave her a look.

"But where is it coming from?" I asked them. "If they hadn't mentioned it, even I wouldn't have picked up on it."

Percy hesitated, and then he said, "I…I know where he is. Follow me."

He led us to the north edge of the dam, and as we peered over, I saw the biggest looking _sea serpent_ I set my eyes on, and trust me: I've had my take on monsters. My eyes widened; not because of its size, but because deep down inside who knows where, I knew what this creature really was-

"Is that an _Ophiotaurus_?" I nearly yelled in shock. I didn't even know what I was blurting out, but I somehow knew without a doubt that I was right. Must be an Artemis thing.

The others gave me strange looks, as if I suddenly told them I had a second head. Only Zoë realized the gravity of the situation we were in.

"Oh my gods," Zoë muttered. Suddenly she was talking in fast Greek: Too ancient for any of us to pick up on.

"What is going on?" Percy demanded. "What's wrong with Bessie?"

"_Bessie?"_ I said incredulously. "You actually named that thing?"

Percy looked offended. "That 'thing' isn't some mindless beast- she's actually very friendly."

"Um, actually 'she' is actually a 'he.'" Grover corrected, "At least that's what he's been telling me."

"You could communicate with that t-er Bessie?" I corrected, seeing Percy's glare.

He nodded.

Thalia said, "Hold on- Percy how long have you known '_Bessie_' was following us? And why are we hearing this just now?"

"Look, I met Bessie just when we came out of Camp Half Blood. I didn't think it was that important with everything that's been happening." Percy explained with impatience. "Will someone tell me what the big deal is?"

"The '_big deal'_ about this creature," Zoë said, "Is that we may have found the _Bane of Olympus_."

Percy's jaw literally dropped.

"_What?!"_

"Let me explain," Zoë sighed. "All this time, we have been wrong to assume it was a huge, dangerous monster my Lady was hunting, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."

"MMMM," Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.

Percy gave Bessie a reassuring rub. "But how could anyone hurt him? He's harmless."

Zoë nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um," Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about _entrails_, too."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods... how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoë said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

I gave Bessie a pitiful glance, "What a horrible fate… to live just… _to die_?"

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. Bessie went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. Bessie shivered in fear, before relaxing itself against Thalia's touch.

"What should we do about him?" Percy asked, "We can't just leave him be. If Luke gets a hold of him…"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's... that's huge."

"We should probably alert the gods." I suggested, "Maybe one of you guys could give them a wake-up call or something. Zoë's is currently not available."

"_And yours_." Zoë chastised. I ignored her.

"So who should stand guard?" Thalia asked. "I mean, who knows if the gods are even listening! We might as well just bring Bessie along."

"I'll do it." I said, walking up towards Bessie. "You guys need the rest. I could stay here."

"Um Seth, I don't think that's a good idea…" Grover warned as I kept walking towards the creature.

"Why not?" I asked; before Bessie suddenly drew his head back in alarm and snorted snot water all over me.

I stood there, with my clothes and hair drenched in snot. Feeling absolutely humiliated as Zoë and even _Percy _(that little traitor) gave a laugh.

Grover looked queasy. "That's why."

I was speechless.

"Think about it: Artemis _hunts_ these monsters for a living." Thalia pointed out. "Bessie got scared of you, and defended himself."

"And you're telling me this _now_?!" I said angrily. I shot a quick glare at the _innocent_ creature besides Thalia while huffing in indignation.

"I'll guard Bessie." Percy said. "Hopefully, Poseidon will answer me and I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Okay." Grover said, "Sounds good."

"That's great." I said sarcastically, "Excuse me while I find the _dam_ changing room. Thank the gods I brought an extra pair of _dam_ clothes."

"I don't think the joke's that funny anymore." Percy said as I walked away.

Thalia snorted, "You think?"

"_What joke?"_ Zoë said, sounding frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Zoë." Thalia said, "Don't worry about it."

-o-

After minutes of walking, I finally found the changing room in one of their dam clothing stores. Sporting on a pair of jeans and a plain grey T-shirt, it took me a while to wipe the snot off my archery equipment and weapons. I gave a glance at the side mirror. My hair was still a mess, but at least it was dryer than before. I stuffed my clothes in a plastic bag I found near the entrance of the store and shoved it into my backpack. No sooner had I done that, when I realize I have attracted some attention.

Three cosplaying skeletons appeared in front of me as I exited the store. Their guns trained on me.

"Oh come on!" I said, rolling my eyes. I drew both daggers into my hands. "I take a one minute break, and now this? Man, you guys are persistent."

Instantly, I ducked quickly as rounds of bullets were aimed at my head. I charged head on and crashed one of the skeletons into pieces, and started darted back and forth to prevent any hits. I took a flight of stairs, the skeletons close behind. Tourists started yelling and pointing fingers, some even snapped camera shots as I zoomed past. I reached the viewing deck, elevator doors just closing as I quickly slipped past the closing doors.

"Where is the closest snack bar?" I asked before the guide protested.

The guide answered shakily, "Look kid…we don't want any trouble…" He seemed to be staring at my hands, and I realized that I still had my daggers wrapped around my fingers. "G-get off the next floor…a-and turn right, pass the b-balcony…"

The elevator doors opened. I gave a "Thanks!" before I went down my way. If I recalled correctly, Thalia and the others were talking about having a snack before we leave.

There was a large crowd of people on the balcony. I forced myself to calm down, maneuvering through the mass of people while scanning for any enemies. I nearly gave a start when someone grabbed my hand from behind.

"Whoa Seth, it's just me!" Percy said, noticing my bewildered look as I very nearly sliced him in two.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you were with Bessie-

"Bessie is fine. My father made sure of it." He told me. "We've got company."

I turned and noticed not three, but five skeleton guards, who were shoving their way past towards us.

"You think they noticed us?" I asked him.

Percy replied, "Well, I'm not sitting here to find out- we got to hide!"

We discreetly made our way across until we reached the other side of the balcony. I heard a _Chhh _sound- like a skeleton moving its joints. Apparently, Percy heard it too. He quickly slashed his sword by reflex as I drew my daggers in offense, and we discovered- that it was just a _girl_.

I stood there gaping in shock as the girl (completely harmless) yelped and dropped her Kleenex. She looked like she was in middle of blowing her nose.

Well…this can't be good.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. "Do you guys always kill people when they blow their nose?"

I narrowed my eyes at her words. Could this girl actually see…

"You're mortal!" Percy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Well of course she's mortal! Can't you see she's not dead?"

The red-haired girl, wearing a maroon Harvard sweatshirt gave me an annoyed look. "Why aren't I dead? Not that I'm complaining- but those are some big, dangerous weapons you got there Legolas. And you-" She said to Percy, "Is that actually _lion fur_? If it is, I seriously doubt your fashion sense."

"How is she seeing all this?" Percy said to me hastily, completely ignoring the girl. "Is the mist not working?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I said incredulously. "Activate it or something!"

Percy gave me a glance before he snapped his fingers in front of her. "You don't see a sword…it's just a ballpoint pen."

The girl gave a '_Really? Do you think I'm that stupid?' _expression, before answering, "Uh no- it's a sword. Either that or it's the biggest toothpick in the world- and quit gapping at me like I'm some freak exhibit!" She snapped at me.

I blinked. This was definitely not going well. "Here Percy, let me try. Maybe you're doing it wrong."

I snapped my fingers, as I stared at her. The girl clearly grew uncomfortable under my gaze.

"What do you see now?" I asked.

"I see…a silver eyed wannabe Katniss with a big toothpick welding boy with lion fur." She said with a straight face. "Seriously, whatever it is you're trying to do….it's definitely not working."

"That's it." I said, "If the mist isn't working, this girl-

"The name is _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_." She said proudly.

"_Rachel_," I rephrased, "Is one of those special mortals who could _see_."

Of all the mortals we could have encountered, I thought. We're stuck with one with a serious attitude.

"So are any of you going to answer my questions- or should I scream for security?"

"Look we're in trouble," Percy said quickly. "Big trouble."

"And we would really appreciate it if you just forget what you saw here." I muttered.

"So you guys are in a hurry?" Rachel asked us. We nodded. I heard the sound of skeletons coming closer.

She looked over our shoulders and her eyes widened.

"Bathroom!"

"_What?"_ We said at once.

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

We quickly darted into the boy's restroom. I didn't know why I listened, but there weren't many options left at the moment. Percy and I leaned close to the bathroom door as we heard the sound of skeleton's marching before Rachel starting yapping in a fast pace.

"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell."

The skeletons clattered excitedly. I heard them moving off.

Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you guys better hurry."

I peeked around the corner. Three skeleton warriors were running towards the end of the balcony. The way to the elevator was clear for a few seconds.

"We owe you one Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Percy said. I nodded sheepishly.

"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like-"

"Skeletons?" Percy finished. She nodded; her face pale.

"Like I said before," I replied, "It's best if you forget what you saw here. Thanks for your help." I added as a side note. Rachel could have seriously jeopardized herself.

She stared at us in wonder. "Just who are you guys?"

"Percy…" He started before we suddenly noticed the skeletons turning around. "Gotta go!"

"So you're _Percy gotta go_?" Rachel said, "And you-

"We don't have time!" I hissed. The two of us quickly bolted for the exit, the girl Rachel, completely forgotten as I saw Thalia, Zoë, and Grover sitting down at one of the cafes.

"We got to leave- NOW!" I said hastily.

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia protested.

Zoë stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look."

The café windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us.

I noticed that on the east side of the dam road, the skeletons have blocked our way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.

But our immediate problem was a lot closer. The five skeletal warriors who'd been chasing me and Percy in the balcony room now appeared on the stairs. They saw us from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Elevator!" Grover said. We bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and three more warriors stepped out. We were completely surrounded.

Then Grover had a brilliant idea.

"Burrito fight!" he yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Grover's lunch hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I'm not sure what the other kids in the café saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming.

The skeletons tried to aim their gun, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

In the chaos, Thalia and Percy tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. I, on the other hand, was slashing everywhere while trying to not get burritos smacked in my face. Then, we all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandes whizzing past our heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside.

None of us answered.

We ran across the pavilion quickly, heading towards those winged bronze statue guys we saw earlier. Suddenly a whole row of skeletons came up, followed by their buddies from the café. Many of them were coated with mustard and pickle relish.

They drew batons and advanced.

"Five against eleven," Zoë muttered. "And they cannot die."

"Now _this_ is what you call a tight spot." I muttered, as I drew my weapons up.

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

Where was Lappy when I needed him? I thought desperately. If only Lappy were here, he'd be having an 11 course feast.

"Whoa, their toes are really shiny." Percy exclaimed, staring at the statues.

"Now isn't the time Percy!" Thalia said.

"Thalia," Percy said suddenly. "Pray to your dad."

She glared at him. "He never answers."

"Just this once," Percy pleaded. "Ask for help. I think … I think the statues can give us some luck."

Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!" Percy shouted.

"Who says?"

Percy hesitated. "Athena, I think."

"Try it!" Grover pleaded.

Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer.

And nothing happened.

The skeletons closed in. Percy raised Riptide to defend himself. Thalia held up her shield. Zoë pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head, while I lifted my daggers in offense.

A large shadow loomed over us. I looked up quickly and saw three _moving_ bronze angels. They moved in front of us as the skeletons fired, their bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourist thinking?"

As stunned as I was by the _moving_ angels, I was more concerned with the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" Percy shouted.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

The angels looked down at her, "Zeus' kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus' Kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided.

And the next thing I knew, one of them grabbed Thalia, another grabbed me and Percy, while the other grabbed Zoë and Grover, and we flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.

-o-


	16. A Forced Intervention

Thank you all for your reviews!

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Forced Intervention**

"That sums up what I have to report." Clare stated, kneeling.

"So you _failed_ to eliminate Perseus Jackson," Atlas said, his voice projected even louder in the dark spacious room. Clare flinched despite herself.

"Y-yes my lord," Clare stammered, "However-

"And not only did you fail to eliminate the desired target, but his pathetic friends actually caused both you and that boy _to retreat_?" Atlas shouted.

Clare remained silent, saying anything at this point can prove fatal. She kept her head to the ground, and simply waited for the Titan's anger to subside.

"It was foolish to go after the Big Three pests," Atlas muttered, "Especially with such weaklings…"

"Of course my lord," Clare stated.

"To think a weak brat could achieve such heights…"

Clare only nodded.

"Despite such _obvious_ failure on your part…I can see your efforts did not go completely to waste, and for that I will let this…_incident_ slide." Atlas said finally. "Remember this girl- if you ever fail on such a mission _ever_ again…You might as well kill yourself!"

"Thank you Lord Atlas." Clare stated, letting out a small sigh of relief. "It will _never_ happen again. Your generosity is much appreciated."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

Clare did not need to be told twice.

She strolled past the dark, empty hallways, giving a brief acknowledgment to any comrades that walked past. Ethan was currently in one of the temporary health rooms, and will be out in no time. She gave a glance at one of the hallway that lead to the prisons, noticing Luke's familiar shadow over the cage bars. Clare assumed he had decided to pay a visit to their recent prisoner, who was currently still inactive.

She continued walking.

Eventually she found herself outside into the courtyard. Shards of stone and broken statues stuck out among the grass. Clare found herself walking up a steep hill, and eventually found herself face to face with the goddess of the hunt.

Even only a few meters away, Clare could tell that Artemis was exhausted. Her silver hunting clothes were shredded, revealing bruised skin and dried Ichor. Her legs were anchored with bronze chains. Sweat poured down her face, and her silver eyes were weary until they noticed Clare's presence.

"Hello Lady Artemis." Clare stated. Her tone not mocking but also not considered polite. "It is an honor…to finally meet you."

The goddess didn't respond, but the way her eyes suddenly narrowed gave Clare the indication of her attention.

"I am not here to taunt." Clare replied. "Unlike my comrades, I know that mocking an Olympian (weakened or not) can prove disastrous and I rather not be on the receiving end of that. So to get to the point: I am here to simply provide you _a personal report_."

"W-what… report?" Artemis said; her throat raspy. She shifted, moving her burden slightly with her shoulders for a slightly better position.

"_That your son is dead_."

The goddess immediately widened her eyes, her face filled with bewilderment.

"_WHAT?!"_

"It's true." Clare said, "You don't believe me? I was there when it happened. Unfortunately, it was a death enacted by a careless partner of mine. You have my sincerest apologies."

"You lie…" Artemis started, her eyes darting as her expression turned to one of fear. "Seth couldn't be…w-what happened?!" She groaned slightly as the sky seemed to grow heavier.

"Long story short: my idiot of a partner believed he was 'saving' me when he slashed your son with his poisoned sword." Clare said, "Of course, his friends made me swear on the Styx to give him an antidote. The stronger poison within my antidote _would_ have succeeded in cancelling the first poison's effects if it weren't for the fact that it was _already too late_. It takes approximately _30 seconds_ for the poison to take effect, and sadly, the time they took to administer the antidote was already past _three whole minutes_."

Artemis grew silent, her breathing uneven as she took in the information.

Clare stared at her, curious. "I'm surprised you weren't already aware of this, Lady Artemis. Is your burden so heavy…that you can't even gather outside information on your own?"

When Artemis still didn't answer, Clare gave her a cold gaze.

"You seem to care for him Lady Artemis." Clare said, "A lot more than I can give _my own mother_ credit for." She gave a curious glance, "Very contradictory I might add- considering that _you_ destroyed his family."

Artemis flashed her piercing glare. "D-don't you _dare_ judge me for w-what I did…a-and why I did it! _It_ _does not concern you_!"

Clare shrugged, "Perhaps. But to whom it concerns is already dead. So does it really matter? Anyways, my time is short: Lord Atlas would prefer the least contact with you as much as possible. But think about it Artemis, maybe you should treat his death as _a gift_. Last I saw him, he clearly _hated_ you. Another _male_ hindrance out of the way, don't you think?"

Clare smiled slightly, seeing Artemis' stunned countenance. Not wanting to hear her response, she quickly back away and went down that same jagged hill.

-o-

My mind is in a continuous wander as we flew over the mountains.

I still couldn't believe we almost got clobbered just a few moments ago, only to be miraculously rescued by bronze angels. I mean seriously, bronze angels? I never believed in coincidence, or even pure luck- but the gods certainly proved me otherwise.

But it also proved that there was more trouble up ahead. Why would the gods care unless they needed us? I easily sympathized with Thalia, seeing how her familial connection is similar to mine. Maybe Zeus simply needed a tool to enact his plans on, if that was the case, I could easily relate.

In no time at all, the angels soon dropped us off by the Embarcadero Building (Zoë's suggestion), while freaking out some homeless guy. Other than the time when I went to the Underworld, this was first time I've truly been to California, which was nothing like Manhattan or Brooklyn. California was beautiful. If it weren't for family issues, I'm sure Annabeth would have stayed just to enjoy the architecture that surrounded this place.

We were running out of time: the Winter's Solstice was tomorrow (aka my birthday), and if we don't find Annabeth and free…well, Artemis- we might as well have someone yell World War III.

So to speed things up, we decided that we need information on Artemis' location.

"But how?" Percy had asked.

"Nereus," Grover said.

"What?"

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?" Grover clarified. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"_Apollo_ said this?"

Percy nodded sheepishly, as if he forgotten. "He's the old man of the sea right? I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?"

Zoë made a face. "Old Nereus, eh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell."

Wait… _smell?_

"Come," she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee."

A few minutes later, we walked out of a rick rack store. Percy was now dressed in what you can only describe as 'rags'.

"Wow Percy," I said, staring at his clothes. "You look like a hobo."

Percy scowled, "When you said to 'blend in' Zoë- this is definitely not what I had in mind."

Zoë stepped back to admire her work. "A typical male vagrant." She said to herself, pleased. "In order to capture Nereus, thou can't just walk up to him as you were before."

"Still…" Percy grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in."

She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoë finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoë said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"What a nice hobby." I muttered while pinching my nose. Gods it smells awful, like a bunch of dead fish lying around.

"How do I know which one is him?" Percy asked.

"Sneak up," She said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell … different."

"Great." Percy said, almost disgusted. I don't blame him. "And once I find him?"

**"**Grab him," Zoë said. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about Artemis."

**"**We've got your back," Thalia said. Then, she picked something off the back of Percy's shirt-a big clump of hairball that only who knows where. "Ewww. On second thought … I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

"Good luck!" I said, though I probably sounded squeaky while holding my nose. Am I glad I'm not the one doing this.

Grover gave a thumbs-up, in which Percy rolled his eyes before proceeding to the docks.

We watched anxiously as Percy stumbled about like some famished homeless guy. He walked past the freaked out homeless dude from earlier, but then he stopped when he reached an old, white bearded, pot belly man who I realized, smelled so awful that I nearly fainted even from here.

Suddenly, Percy lunged. Attacking the old man senseless as the homeless guys around him yelped in surprise. They kept going at it for awhile, before the old man dragged Percy into the water.

We ran towards the docks, ignoring the scrambling homeless dudes. The two came up for air, with Percy on the back of a _killer whale. _The mortals around us clapped, as if we were at Sea World and not some run-down hut for homeless folks.

Eventually, Nereus gave up. He collapsed on the edge of the pier. Tired and out of breath.

"You got him!" Zoë said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy muttered.

Nereus moaned, "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question." Percy said.

"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."

Percy hesitated. "Are you sure about that? What if we exchanged something valuable for an extra question?"

Nereus looked at him, curious. "Something valuable? Like what?"

Percy tugged on his Nemean lion coat.

"Percy no!" Thalia said, "Do you realize how rare that coat is? Hercules used it! To just to give it away-"

"I know." Percy said, "But I'm not Hercules, Thalia. I'm just _me_. While Artemis is important…I must know something else…about Annabeth." Thalia relaxed after that.

"Hmmm. You drive a hard bargain." Nereus stated. "But what makes you think I have any need for that coat?"

"Well, for one it gives you better protection… and warmth!" Percy added, seeing Nereus' disapproving look, "Plus, I'm sure if the next person comes along for a question…you would be _much harder_ to capture with this on."

"Good point." Nereus mumbled. "Alright lad- hand it over."

"Answer my two questions first." Percy said, stepping out of Nereus' reach. "Then you can have it."

Nereus scowled. "Then how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"I…I swear on the Styx." Percy stated. Thunder rumbled in the sky, the oath was made.

"Fine!" Nereus said, "Ask them."

"First, we want to know where exactly is Artemis located, and whether or not Annabeth is alright." Percy said.

"Ha! The first one's already a given!" Nereus pointed out, crackling. I saw a good view of his rotten, yellow teeth. I swallowed uncomfortably. "Just ask _her_."

He pointed his thin, bony finger in Zoë's direction. Her face suddenly paled.

"Zoë, what is he talking about?" I asked her, "Do you know where she is?"

Zoë was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Y-yes…now I do."

Before I could ask her to clarify, Nereus had already proceeded to the next question.

"Your friend Annabeth is…_alive_." He said ominously. "So far, she's in _okay_ condition. Though, that might not last for long. Now hand me my coat!"

"Wait- what do you mean she won't last?" Percy said, frantic.

"You already asked _two_ questions boy!" Nereus snapped, "Now hand it over!"

Reluctantly, Percy took off his Nemean coat and handed it to Nereus, who grabbed it greedily before he jumped back into the sea.

"Good riddance." I muttered, finally able to breathe again. I noticed Percy's angry look and sighed. "Don't worry Percy, we'll find Annabeth."

Percy nodded and said, "Yeah." Though I doubt he took me seriously.

"So what did Nereus mean when he said you knew where Artemis was?" Thalia asked Zoë.

Her face remained pale, almost like fog. Then, she slowly pointed towards a distance, past the Golden Gate Bridge, where a dark mountain surrounded with clouds stood.

"The garden of my sisters," She said. "I must go home."

-o-

"We will never make it," Zoë said. "We are moving too slow."

After Nereus left, we automatically took off towards our destination. Zoë had explained on the way that we had to make it to the next sunset in order to enter the Garden of the Hesperides. If we don't make it by the end of today, Artemis and Annabeth (as Nereus hinted) are doomed. The council will go on, and without Artemis' voice for action, Kronos would have already won.

"Whatever did happen to Bessie anyway?" Thalia asked, "You and Grover stayed behind right?"

Percy nodded, "I told some of the naiads to guide Bessie to Camp Half-Blood. "

"I gave him the blessing of the Wild." Grover said, "Bessie will have safe passage to Camp, and Luke will never get his hands on him."

"But don't you need a sacrifice for that?" Thalia wondered, "What did you offer?"

"Let's just say I had some help on that." Percy muttered, "And I won't be getting any drachmas for awhile."

"Well, at least that is one problem addressed," Zoë said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

Percy said, "We need a car, but there's nobody to help us here… unless we, uh, _borrowed_ one."

"I don't think we need to get that drastic." I said. Then, I suddenly remembered. "Hey…didn't Annabeth's family live in California? I remembered she mentioned that once?"

Thalia's face lit up. "Great idea! I have her address!"

That was how we ended up at the front door of an aviator guy with big goggles on his head.

With all those horrible stories Annabeth used to tell us, I had to remind myself that Professor Chase was just like any other mortal…without the devil's fangs and pitchfork.

"Hello," he said in a surprisingly friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Thalia, Zoë, and I looked at each other warily. Grover chewed on a soda can he found nervously, and if Professor Chase didn't find that distracting, I wonder what _would_.

"Um, no, sir," Percy answered.

"Drat," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right," Percy said awkwardly. "We're friends of Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" He straightened, his attention finally directed towards us. "Is she all right? Has something happened?"

None of us answered, but our faces must've told him that something was very wrong. He took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes.

"You'd better come in," he said.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "Don't take apart your brother's robots."

"_I'm _Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "Don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Wow, they were like the mini version of the Stoll brothers, but hopefully not that mischievous.

Dr. Chase turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. Annabeth's stepmom appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun. She gave each of us a glance, staring a little longer at Grover in disbelief before she looked at her husband.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is..." He stared at us blankly.

"Frederick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

We introduced ourselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked if we were hungry, like she was trying to be welcoming. We admitted we were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies, sandwiches, and sodas.

"Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth."

I cringed almost instantly, expecting Mrs. Chase to go an all out war at the mention of Annabeth.

But instead she only narrowed her eyes in concern. "Alright, go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at Percy. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you."

Percy blushed, embarrassed. Embarrassed of what, I didn't want to imagine.

We came up to his study, and when he opened the door, I couldn't help but stare in amazement. The room was filled with numerous war posters. There was almost a small scale battle ground with toy soldiers, tanks, and airplanes in the middle of the clearing. As we entered, each of us had to make sure not to step on anything. There were papers piled around his desk in the corner and airplane models were strung up on the ceiling.

"Whoa…" Percy gaped in wonder.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers. Acting like a little kid in the toy store instead of the serious Professor I was kind of expecting. But the reality wasn't unwarranted.

Zoë came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

I coughed, "_Old Lady_." Zoë gave me a half glare, and rolled her eyes.

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You—"

"She's a Hunter, sir," Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need-"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?"

"Sir," Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger."

That got his attention. He set the biplane down.

"Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but we tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time.

When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" Percy cut in.

"Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel—"

"Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I... I can't just—"

"Look Dr. Chase," I said, "We understand your concern, but it's not a place for mortals and we rather not have anyone holding us down. But we're running out of time, sir. Can we just borrow your car like Thalia said?"

Dr. Chase calmed down a bit at my words, thinking it over. Meanwhile, Mrs. Chase had entered the room.

"Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. I noticed Grover eying the soda hungrily.

Thalia and I inhaled a few cookies while Zoë said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but... apparently it's no place for mortals."

Again, I expected Mrs. Chase to oppose. But she again surprised me.

"The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

Zoë grabbed a sandwich while Grover grabbed a can. "Thank you both. We should go. _Now"_

We hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as we were leaving, "Tell Annabeth... Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

I widened my eyes slightly as I heard Percy telling them that he will. Looks like Annabeth still has hope for a normal, caring family after all.

I sat back looking at the view, as the five us tried to squeeze into the VW convertible. I sat there munching on a chocolate chip cookie as Thalia, Zoë, and Percy argued:

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded.

Zoë glared at her. "I cannot control traffic."

"You both sound like my mother," Percy said, annoyed.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

Zoë weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge.

The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoë didn't slow down at all.

Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamalpais.

"So that's the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Zoë said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?"

She was silent for almost a mile before answering. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos' right-hand man, Atlas was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperides."

I looked up, and notice how a swarm of dark clouds seemed to be sucked in some vortex. So this is the place where Atlas held up the sky…only now it was Artemis holding it up.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

"The magical kind or the natural kind?" Percy asked.

"Both."

"Hey look!" Grover pointed towards the edge of the coast. "Is that what I think it is?"

I looked towards where he was pointing, and saw a familiar white cruise ship.

"Is that really…" I started.

"_The Princess Andromeda_," Percy finished; his face hollow without feeling. I never was on that ship, but I was almost certain a lot more happened than Percy had let on.

"We will have company, then," Zoë said grimly, "Kronos' army."

Suddenly I noticed a dead end up ahead and shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!"

Zoë slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Out!" Thalia shouted.

With only a split second to act, I grabbed Grover, who was sitting next to me by the scruff of his shirt and leaped upwards out of the car. I stabbed one of my daggers into the mountainside and had Grover hanging on one arm, the car below us exploded and burst into bright yellow flames. Grover yelped.

"Grover! Are you okay?!" I shouted. My arm was starting to strain from the tension.

"You saved my life." Grover breathed in shock.

I nodded warily as I slowly lowered Grover onto the ground when the danger has past.

"Follow me," I muttered through the thick fog. "I think we're close."

"I don't see anything." Grover said. "Where are Zoë and the others?"

I didn't answer as I tried to concentrate- remembering Thalia saying about the Mist's strong influence. Soon enough, I saw Zoë's figure in the fog, gesturing me to come closer. I led Grover along, who was looking about warily, as if expecting monsters.

As we joined up with Zoë, Percy and Thalia eventually joined us.

When the fog slowly lifted, I felt like I had just entered a fantasy realm. Moments ago, we were on the side of a cold, foggy mountain, and now there was green grass and trees surrounding us. Numerous fruits and flowers of beautiful fragrances drifted about. There was a tree as tall as a skyscraper, in the center of the realm. There were pure golden apples dangling on its many branches. A large, multiple-headed dragon coiled itself around the trunk.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said wistfully. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who look nearly identical to Zoë. They all wore white Greek chitons. Each of them had caramel colored skin and the same silky black hair that tumbled loose around their shoulders.

"Sisters," Zoë greeted.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see three half-bloods, a satyr and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

"Perseus Jackson," one of them said.

"Yes," Another mused. "I do not see why he is a threat."

Percy demanded. "Who said I was a threat?"

The first Hesperide glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain.

"They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this _one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia. "Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," I said.

"And Artemis," Zoë said. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoë insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoë said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

Then Zoë did the most craziest thing. She shouted, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, the Hesperides instantly freaked out and scattered.

The lead girl said to Zoë, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoë said. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoë took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoë, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperide anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoë said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"I agree." I said, "Thalia, Percy, and Grover should go on ahead. But I will stay here and help."

"What?!" Zoë said, "Are thou insane? Ladon will certainly kill thee!"

"Probably, but at least I'll be another distraction." I said.

Grover spoke up, "I'll stay too." Before we could protest, he added. "Maybe I could calm him down with my woodland music? You know, if things get…_messy_."

"Fine," Zoë relented, "But give me the chance to talk to Ladon. There still may be a chance that fighting would not be necessary."

Thalia and Percy ran in opposite directions as Zoë slowly but carefully approached the semi-conscious dragon.

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoë said gently. "Zoë has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Ladon couldn't seem to make up his mind whether Zoë was an enemy or friend. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows.

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoë continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon's eyes glinted.

I stayed a good distance back, making sure to keep my weapons hidden as to not provoke Ladon. Grover took out his pipes, and started to play a soft tune. The music seems to have an effect, as Ladon seem to be at peace with Zoë. Maybe Zoë was right: maybe there was no need for fighting.

Grover and I started to go around the dragon quietly. Ladon had not yet noticed our presence yet. I quietly stepped through the undergrowth. I was nearly past when I suddenly heard a large SNAP! I didn't know what Zoë had done, but apparently Ladon has finally made up its mind.

If it weren't for Zoë's training and expertise, she would have died then and there. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in our direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath. I drew out my bow and arrows, and shot at some of the heads, directing their attention on me while Zoë tried to escape.

She let out a scream as one of the heads bit into her side.

"Zoë!" I yelled. I ran towards her to help, but as I did so, the strangest, most bizarre thing happened.

I felt someone tug me back, and before I could comprehend what was happening- darkness shrouded my vision, until a piercing burst of light came forth.

Before I know it, I was no longer in the Garden of the Hesperides. I found myself lying on a white, marble floor. My body still shaky as I stood up, trying to comprehend where I was.

"Seth Hunter." A familiar voice said coldly from behind. I spun around and found myself staring at the god of light and archery. He was currently dressed in business attire, donning a white vest and black tie.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "A-apollo?" Apollo stared at me coolly, his blue eyes steely. He was so unlike the easy going and laid back god that I had grown used to that I almost didn't recognize him. The Apollo I was seeing now looked almost…._angry_. Like he held some grudge against me for some unknown reason.

"Where am I?" I said, finally finding my voice. "Why have you taken me? Zoë was in trouble! Take me back!"

"Your friends will be fine." Apollo said; his voice dismissive. "Their fates will be the same no matter if you are present or not. As for where you are…you are currently in my palace."

I blinked as I tried to register what he just said. I stared at the white columns, the gold embroidery on the walls. The whole palace seemed to be engulfed in a continuous light. There was even some modern technology lying about: a huge 100 inch plasma TV sat on one wall, there were radios of different stations playing continuously, and there were also a whole collection of electric guitars placed beside a DJ station.

"Your palace?" I repeated, "Your palace _on Olympus_? H-how did you..."

"I simply _teleported_, it's an ability all the gods have." Apollo answered, as he walked towards a solid gold fridge. He took out a Mountain Dew. "Thirsty?"

I shook my head. Apollo simply uncapped the bottle, and took a sip, never once taking his eyes off me.

"Okay…" I said, feeling very out of place. "But you still haven't answered why I'm here."

Apollo finished his drink, "I'll get to that eventually. There are more _important _things to discuss. _Now sit_."

He snapped his fingers, and a leather armchair moved towards me. I sat down, suddenly very afraid of what could possibly get Apollo to drag me here in the middle of a quest.

"As you already know…" he started, still standing and giving his hard, cold gaze. "You were created in my beloved sister's image. You were also created for a purpose to bring about an end- an end to what, we do not know. An end to chaos? Or an end to the peace and stability as we know it?" Apollo said as he continued to give me a very cold glare. I flinched, suddenly realizing with dread what this was about.

"Just recently, I had a vision that answered the question _quite_ clearly." Apollo said. "I'm sure you can guess what the answer is."

I sat there in horror, my whole body suddenly felt cold and stiff. I was unable to speak, my mouth agape. Now I understood why Apollo was acting so cold towards me.

"H-how is that possible?" I stammered, "I-I wouldn't…I couldn't possibly betray my friends like that!"

There was no way…I wanted to scream at Apollo that he was wrong-only to realize the harsh reality of it: Apollo is and will_ always _be right.

Apollo stared at me stoicly. "Oh, but you _will_. It's only a matter of time that you will not only betray everyone you care for but you will serve as the catalyst of great destruction. All the decisions that your friends make will be influenced greatly by _your_ _betrayal_…their actions making the whole situation more chaotic and irreversible. Even worse…"

He suddenly flashed behind me, taking me off guard. At first I thought he was about to tackle me, but instead he only hissed in my ear.

"_You broke my sister's heart_." He said through clenched teeth, before he teleported in front of me. My face must have looked conflicted when Apollo backed off a bit.

"Artemis was never the same after that." He whispered, and then he softened his gaze towards me. His eyes filled with sorrow instead of anger. "What I _saw_…were some of the most devastating images I have ever seen since the first time I prophesied the _Trojan War_. That _future_…will no doubt become a reality…._if_ I had let nature run its course."

I looked at Apollo nervously, "Is this…why you are telling me this? So you could…change that future?"

He nodded solemnly, "Knowledge is…a powerful thing, and I believe that if you were to be aware of the things that have been kept hidden from you…that future _will be prevented_. It's a good thing you are not a demigod- otherwise this intervention could never have happened because of those stupid laws."

He sat down across from me, his hands to his forehead, looking mentally exhausted.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say, until I pondered through his last words.

"_What_ exactly was kept hidden from me?" I said quietly. "What could be so important that I would…change my mind?"

Apollo looked up, his blue eyes softening as he unclenched his hands and sat back more comfortably.

"What I am about to tell you…is something your mother…and all her hunters have sworn never to tell you." He said ominously, "What I tell you right now… _will remain between us_. It is absolutely _essential_ that you don't tell anybody who doesn't already know about this. Swear to me on this."

"I swear on the Styx." I said. The thunder was extremely loud seeing how it was on Olympus. "So what information are you going to tell me?"

"The truth." Apollo stated, "Of _what really happened_ to your family that night 2 years ago..."

-o-

**Next chapter(s):** Artemis' POV since before Seth's birth to what is currently happening. Apollo will be telling a similar version to Seth while Artemis gives her side of the story. I'll try my best to write Artemis out as canon as possible and her POV will be taking up at least 2 chapters. I know many of you have been waiting for this and I'll try to post it up ASAP.


	17. What Artemis Knew Part 1

Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, alerts, and criticism!

To _Greed the Selfless_: Seth is a clone, but not many people are aware of this. Besides the Olympians, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia- the others all assume he is the 'son' of Artemis (and therefore a demigod). The reason why Thalia calls Seth a 'demigod' in the beginning is because there is no other term to describe him, since obviously calling him a 'clone' would be offensive.

* * *

**Chapter 17: What Artemis Knew Part 1**

I absolutely adore making jackalopes.

They were simply adorable: very 'cute' as mortals say, and it's absolutely fascinating to watch such a vulnerable creature scavenge around and survive in the wild. I had my own _natural_ litter of them at my palace, and it gives me such _joy_ to be able to populate this once endangered species.

Father had once again called a council meeting, which again consist of meaningless drabble more or less.

"I can't believe you dare to break that oath!" Hera scolded loudly. "To make out with that no good, worthless _slut_-

"I told you before dear, I couldn't help it!" Zeus said, and then he muttered, "She was really pretty…" Predictably, Hera just lost it.

I rolled my eyes, and people criticize _me_ for not pursuing love?

"Alright babe, meet you at 6!" Her brother said cheekily as he snapped his cell phone shut. "So little sis," He said, much to my annoyance after looking around at the growing chaos. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, brother," I answered angrily, "Only another pointless meeting- and how many millennia do I have to tell you, _I am not your little 'sis'_!"

If only father would let me add brother to my collection of jackalopes…

Apollo was about to comment when suddenly his eyes rolled back, and his whole body became limp as his mouth moved on its own:

_On winter's day, the Huntress' Heir shall appear,_

_And endure a life with deception and fear._

_He walks between the shadows and light_

_Only to bring the world under Death's flight._

_Providing his master with upmost pride-_

_Victory is guaranteed upon his side_

_To save old foes and friends alike_

_At the very cost of his mortal life_

Almost instantly, the entire throne room grew silent. I sat there gapping at what my brother had said as Apollo eventually returned to his normal self.

"Whoa!" My brother exclaimed, noticing the stares. "I must have said something important. Usually important equals _really bad_ right? Can someone tell me what I said?"

With that, all in Uncle Hades' name broke loose-

"What is the meaning of this brother?!" I screeched, nearly out of my throne in a second. "_Huntress' Heir_- what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"_What did I say?"_ He exclaimed. "Hold your horses Arty-

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

"Everyone calm down!" Athena shouted amongst the noise. "Artemis, please sit down. Let us discuss this accordingly, and someone please inform Apollo the newest…_prophecy_." She muttered, not liking the sound of it one bit.

It took nearly all my willpower not to demand my idiot of a brother to take those words back. A prophecy concerning _my heir_? The fates must be laughing at my humiliation! No one was supposed to know about that ability…and now it's out in the open!

After Hermes repeated the prophecy to Apollo, he was sheepish.

"By my haikus, sister," Apollo mumbled. "I had no idea…"

"This doesn't sound good," I heard Poseidon whisper to father. "According to this prophecy, it's unsure of whose side this '_Huntress' Heir'_ will be on, and if this victory relates to the earlier prophecy…"

My sharp hearing picked up father muttering how he will 'address it' as he turned to me.

"Daughter," Zeus replied, "Is there something you like to inform us?"

"Father?"

"Clearly, this 'Huntress' Heir' has to be _a child of yours_." He said narrowly. I widened his eyes at his hidden indication.

"No!" I shouted. "Father- I _don't_ have any children!"

"So you are not siring one in secret?"

"No Father!" I said quickly, my face horrified that father would even think of such a thing. "I have not and will _never_ break my oath."

"Oh pity," I heard Aphrodite said as she dabbed her eyes with make-up, "So much for getting my hopes up."

"_Aphrodite_…" I growled.

"Oh loosen up Artemis!" She said, tossing her hair to the side, "That oath of yours is _so_ old-fashioned. I think it's wonderful to have children, and to think your first is to be a _male- _hilarious_!" _She started laughing haughtily.

Nothing would have stopped me from showing that bimbo her rightful place if she hadn't pointed out what I had so obviously missed:

The child is male. My first child…the one I have given thought of having by using my ability as a virgin goddess- was _male_. The prophecy had said '_He_' not '_She_'. All of my dreams of having a _daughter_ when I was ready, when I actually have the time to spend with like a mortal would…all of it…

I suddenly have the urge to go hunting.

"Come on sis," Apollo tried to reassure me, but I was too shocked to say anything. "I know this is a very BIG change, but at least you won't have to deal with _him_ for long right? It's not like he's immortal or anything- and according to what I had said…he might just die _a young, heroic death_."

Still, my thoughts remained unorganized despite the _small_ reassurance. At the very least, if this _male_ turns out to be a hindrance, at least it's only for a short while.

"I believe we are missing the point." Athena said, "Prophecy or not, this child's birth is still within our power. As a virgin goddess such as yourself Artemis- I am assuming you have a similar tactic of giving this child life?"

"Y-yes," I answered shakily, still not comprehending the choice I was about to make.

"Which proves what I said earlier," Athena said, "This child's future allegiance is…_unknown_. The chance that he will provide us victory is just as likely as aiding the enemy to defeat us. Father, I believe we should call a vote on this matter."

"Hold on a sec," Apollo argued, "Are you saying we should vote on this child's life? The prophecy states that this child _will exist_ whether we want him to or not. Going against a prophecy can prove disastrous!"

"If the prophecy does indeed want this child to exist as you put it." Athena said, "Then our vote shouldn't deter his existence from happening. Father?"

Zeus nodded, "I agree. However, because Artemis is the one involved, she will be left out of this vote-

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed, noticing his disapproving glance I forced myself to calm down before I corrected myself, "Why shouldn't I be given a vote? I have every right to decide for myself if I want this _male hindrance_ or not!"

"That, my daughter," Zeus replied. "Is because your vote is not only _biased_, but it will also have an effect on those participating. I prefer having a _fair_ voting and your vote will deter that from happening!"

I narrowed my eyes in anger, but decided to not speak out. Inside, I was fuming with rage. I knew that father had already made his decision and no matter what I say, he won't change his mind.

"I must say that I approve this choice." Athena said stoicly, much to my irritation.

Zeus nodded, "I too, will also remain neutral on this case. Only if there happens to be a tie...my vote will break it. Hera?" He gestured to his wife to start.

Hera huffed, still angry about the previous matter. "I vote_ no_- while I am a patron for families…this birth will no doubt be _unnatural_. Adding the fact that this boy could possibly cause discord…those are my reasons."

I sighed inwardly in relief: that was one vote in my favor.

"Ares?"

During this whole time, Ares had been sharpening his new knife, and only gave a grunt when he notice the attention, "My turn huh? I say let the brat have a chance- it would be interesting to see how he holds up."

"Definitely YES!" My arch-nemesis squealed. "A male Artemis…I wonder how he would look like…" But inside that bubbly, dumb exterior, I noticed a small hint of triumph of taking one step towards my humiliation. I gave her a deep glare before focusing on what her husband says.

"I agree with my wife." Hephaestus stated, before he went back to fixing the toy in his hands. I clenched my fists in anger- he wasn't even paying attention!

But the damage was already done: it was now 3 against 1.

"I vote _no_." Demeter said, much to my surprise. "There's enough pollution as it is with all those ungrateful mortals about."

Dionysus answered next, giving a predictable "_No_." Now the votes were tied.

"YES!" Apollo said immediately when it was his turn. I gave an appalled '_How dare you betray me'_ look. "I'm sorry sister- but I would _never_ go against a prophecy no matter how horrible the outcome may be."

"I also vote yes." Hermes said after Apollo, as he finally tears his eyes away from his phone, "This kid should at least be given a chance. Who knows? Maybe we will be grateful to him someday."

"Contrary to your belief Hermes," Athena stated, "This boy's allegiance is yet to be determined. I rather not risk the possible consequences. My vote is _no_."

The vote was now 5 to 4: Poseidon was the last to vote. If he makes the tie, I had a good feeling that father would vote in my favor.

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably, now realizing that the final decision was up to him.

"To tell the truth…I am rather neutral about this." He stated, "However, if somehow this boy is decided to exist…is it possible to place _certain limits_ on this boy's abilities?" I suddenly felt hollow and cold, now dreading where this question was going. He directed his gaze towards me, waiting for an answer.

"I-

"It's possible." Another voice interrupted. I turned and noticed Hestia entering the throne room. "Although I do not have children of my own- I am familiar with the process. So to answer your question, brother- limits can be placed." Hestia turned to look at me, her eyes apologetic, "I apologize for interrupting Artemis, but I cannot risk you…_lying_ about the conditions, given your known history and not give this boy a chance at life."

I felt like I was slapped, yet the terrible thing was…Hestia may have been right.

Poseidon nodded, as he settled back into his throne. "I'm sure you all know what my answer is."

Lightning flashed as father stood up. "The choice has been made: Artemis, you will be responsible for creating your…'heir' by winter's Solstice. This meeting is now adjourned."

I involuntarily slumped onto the ground, faced with the horrible fact, that in a few months' time- I will have been more or less _forced _into creating another being that was part of the most disrespectful, arrogant race ever to walk the planet. Even worse, was that this _male_ will be granted with all of my abilities and characteristics.

"Please inform me when the…process is complete." Poseidon had said softly, before he too vanished in thin air along with the others. Only my traitorous brother stayed behind.

Before he even spoke, I was up, and had my hands shoved up the collar of his shirt.

"Of all the times that you decided to go against me…" I yelled furiously. "It had to be _NOW_?! What happened to your promise of looking after me (even if I did loath it) and _being by my side_?!"

My brother gave me what I recognized as _pity_. "Just listen to yourself sister- do you really hate the male race so much…that you can't even think straight? I did what I did with the future in mind, if it turns out for the worse- then I, along with all those who agreed with me, will be held responsible. But if however, it turns out for the better…I won't say 'I told you so'. Now, will you please let go of me sis and discuss this like normal, civilized people?"

I gave a brief glare before I slowly released my brother.

"I was thinking straight." I retorted. I slowly unclenched my fists and rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Oh fates…why _me_ though?"

"Who knows?" Apollo said, shrugging, "And I'm the one supposed to know everything- oh I just thought of a haiku! _God of light and awe_-

"Apollo!" I interrupted. Fates know how much I hate his poems. "Can you please just…leave me in peace? I need time to myself…there's just too much…"

He nodded, somehow understanding. "Of course sis- Besides I have a date waiting." He gave a flirtatious wink before he disappeared.

I took one glance around the room before teleporting away: I might as well get this chore over with.

-o-

Even without first-hand experience, I somehow knew exactly what I was doing.

As the virgin goddess of childbirth, I was given the ability to procreate without going through the traditional process. Much like how Athena creates children through an exchange of thoughts, all I needed was _my own signature_, combined with a host body, and with that my child will be born.

The host body had to be created first. I'll have to admit that most of my techniques originated from those of Prometheus, the Titan of mankind himself. When he constructed the first human being, he had used only materials that were left over from his brother, who created wild animals. Due to his lack of material, mortals were primitive and stupid- and if it weren't for the fire Prometheus had stolen…they would have remained so.

Unlike Prometheus however, I have all the materials I needed at my disposal. Instead of the mud that Prometheus used to form man, I instead used a flexible, rare kind of material known as _celestial silver_. A few centuries back, Hephaestus had owed me a favor after I indirectly assisted him in capturing Ares with that mindless whore. Eventually, Hephaestus was given his revenge and I was given the privilege to personally own this material: I am the only Olympian to have an arsenal of this precious material- the same material that forged the very weapons I use.

It took many weeks to simply _measure_ the amount of celestial silver needed to create the body. Celestial silver was an absorptive substance that relied heavily on energy. If I added too much, the silver will require too much of my signature to last and even then, the body will end up dying from the inside due to the lack of energy. However, if the amount is too less…the body will self-destruct and instead my signature will end up destroying the material instead.

Everything had to be precise.

Once I had the correct amount of celestial silver, I only needed to insert my signature. My signature- similar to what mortals call DNA- will take care of the form, appearance and abilities. Every Olympian and deity has their own unique signature, and it was up to the deity to decide how much of their signature their child should receive. For example, it explains why some of that bimbo's children have _charmspeak_ while others didn't. It also explains how a demigod will grow significantly stronger after receiving their parent's blessing- another transfer of signature. Based on the wording of the prophecy, my '_heir_' apparently is supposed to have _all_ of my abilities, much to my reluctance.

I placed the case of celestial silver carefully onto the pedestal in my palace. After nearly 3 months of preparation, just in time for the winter's Solstice, it was finally time for me to place my signature within the material. I transformed into my immortal form, and gave a small cut on my finger. As Ichor dripped out, I concentrated on the blood's properties and slowly slicked out a thin, wispy piece of signature concentrated in my blood and placed it into the body. *

The body started to heat up, giving off a brilliant light. During this process I had to quickly alter the signature before the two are fully adjusted to each other. If I had left the signature as it is, the child will no doubt be my identical clone. I mentally changed the signature- taking out pieces that represented immortality, feminine qualities- which I reluctantly changed to masculine. Due to the fact that I had a twin brother, I was as familiar with my brother's signature as I was my own. So all I had to do was morph the feminine traits into the masculine traits that my brother had.

As the light slowly died, the once full case of celestial silver is transformed into an infant; A _male_ infant in a silver blanket. I walked up slowly….hesitant. What I had just accomplished on this winter's Solstice had changed my every belief, moral, and way of life. I, a virgin goddess who detested the male populace, now had a male child. If anybody had told me in the past that this would happen to me someday…I would have gladly shoot several arrows into unspeakable areas and inflict every torture I knew of for the crude joke.

Now, I found myself staring at the child- who was staring amusingly at me with _his silver eyes_.

I took a breath, just realizing that I had been holding it back as I stared at the child- my child- with wariness. What surprised me was that the child was _quiet_. Weren't children supposed to cry? Isn't that the very first thing all children do? _Just cry?_ Even my brother cried as I helped mother give birth to him**. So why was he _so still_…like he was watching my every move? Maybe Hera was right: this child was _abnormal_…even on demigod terms.

"Say something." I said quietly, as I narrowed my eyes in confusion. The infant looked at me, just as confused. I forced myself to lean in, and then suddenly the infant _moved_- I backed away immediately. He had only raised his arms up, but already I was acting like a timid animal. It was only a baby! I will not turn cowardly in front of a baby!

Then, to make matters worse, the infant actually _laughed_.

I stared in shock and disbelief as the infant started laughing, his laugh sounding harmonious, vulnerable, and…_ innocent_. The sound of his laughter penetrating my mind like it was contagious. Something inside me stirred, and somehow I found myself _smiling_ despite my attempt to look annoyed. Here was this male infant, clearly laughing at my humiliation- and I was actually okay with it.

Something must be wrong with me.

Eventually, his laughter died out as the infant soon fell asleep. I approached cautiously; making sure the baby was truly unconscious before I hesitantly lifted him into my arms, slightly surprise at the light weight. As I stared at the sleeping baby in my arms, I lifted a hand and lightly touched his cheek in wonder, his skin even softer than I could ever imagine.

"You need a name," I realized. "If you were a girl…I would have named you _Selene_, after the first patron goddess of the moon. But because you are a boy..."

I searched my mind for names in every language I know of. As my supposed _heir_, he will become a fine hunter…my anointed I'm sure…

"My chosen hunter," I whispered to myself, before a name finally emerged. "_Seth…Hunter_. Yes, that shall be your name." I said pleased. The name was both symbolic and modern.

Perfect.

-o-

"So what abilities does this child encompass?" My father asked curiously.

We were at the throne room, this time for the winter's Solstice meeting. Hades was also present, and I held Seth in my arms as I stood in the middle of the room.

"He holds all of my abilities," I answered. "He is gifted with enhanced senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. He also has enhanced endurance, speed, and all the traits a hunter needs. His speed in recovery is also increased…and he has a sharp sense of intuition."

"Intuition?" Poseidon asked.

"His intellect," I answered, "That and…he will be able to determine who is_ immortal _or _mortal_ despite our disguises." There were a couple of gasps.

"How is that possible?" Athena wondered, "To be able to tell us apart…"

"Since this child is made purely from my signature alone, he is made nearly the same as most of us. Therefore, whenever any of us approach him, he will be able to sense the similarities in the signatures and tell us apart."

"Makes sense," I heard Apollo mutter.

"What do you mean exactly when he is _nearly_ the same as us?" Athena questioned.

I took a moment to answer, not sure what to expect. "What I meant…is that this child, Seth as I call him, is neither demigod or god- but rather somewhere in between, leaning closer to immortal than most of your offspring."

"What does this mean?" Zeus demanded, "Are you saying…that this child could possibly be as strong as say…a child of me or any of my brothers?"

I noticed all the attention was on me now. Hermes had finally stopped texting; even Dionysus sat up straighter and focused for once.

"Yes…and no." I said hesitantly, "In some ways children of the 'Big Three' (as demigods call them) overpower Seth in certain areas. He cannot control the weather, elements, and he cannot shadow travel or control the dead like children of Hades. His power is limited to only what he can _individually_ do, so based on strength alone, the Big Three Children are stronger."

"And on _other_ aspects?" Hades asked slyly.

"If it weren't for the fact that the Big Three Children holds the abilities that I had just mentioned…I calculate that Seth will be on par…"

_If not stronger than the Big Three children, _I added mentally. With father agitated as it is- it wouldn't do to mention Seth's true potential.

"So what should be done with the boy?" Hera asked, "As the law states: a demigod child is required to live with their mortal parent."

"But he has no mortal parent." Apollo muttered, "Perhaps we could put him in an orphanage? That's what's usually done if the mortal is deceased."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Where should I put him then?" I asked, while staring at the sleeping infant. It was a wonder how Seth could sleep so soundly with this much noise.

"I think it best that we be able to keep an eye on him." Athena said, "Any orphanage in New York would be preferable."

"All those in agreement?" Father said. Nearly everyone muttered 'Yes' or 'Aye'. The decision has been reached.

"Artemis," Father said to me, "You know what to do." I nodded.

As each of the Olympians left, Poseidon remained, and then I remembered what his conditions were.

"Uncle," I greeted politely. "Are you here to…?"

He nodded, "Yes my dear niece. Do not worry, this limit I am about to place will not cause too much damage or hinder him permanently. It is only a precaution…in case he gets…too out of hand."

"I understand." I said. Uncle Poseidon is one of the few male gods that I tolerate, seeing as how our domains are in synch with each other.

Poseidon lifted a hand, just hovering over Seth's forehead. His hand started to glow, and wisps of his own signature came forth and merged with Seth's, and just as soon as he started, the process was completed.

"I certainly pray that this child will be…a _blessing_." He murmured.

I nodded. "I…I hope so too." Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing…it seems this child will be beneficial in more ways than one." He said with a smile before teleporting away, leaving me confused.

-o-

It didn't take long for me to find a suitable residence.

The St. Clair's Orphanage was largely secluded in a reserved forest in Brooklyn, New York. It was nearly time for my brother to finish the last of his runs as I took a glance around the relatively old but sturdy building that was soon to house my only child.

Judging by the environment, I knew instantly that this will be the most perfect and secured place for Seth. This side of New York is largely forgotten, meaning fewer monsters and interfering mortals, yet close enough to Olympus for me to keep an eye on him. I wanted Seth to be able to have a decent childhood before being getting involved too heavily in our affairs.

I wrapped Seth inside a silver blanket and laid him in a white basket, slipping a small note indicating his name and birthday on the covers. I walked up to the dimmed entrance slowly. Numerous lights decorated the building and nearby snow covered trees, signifying the mortals' holiday known as Christmas. There was nobody in sight, the blinds had already been turned, but there were signs of busy occupancy.

When I finally reached the door, I gently pushed the door bell.

A few moments later, the door opened: revealing a dull blond haired woman with spectacles. From my secluded spot, I watched her give an astonished countenance when she noticed the infant on her doorstep. After another moment inspecting the note and giving a look around, the mortal lifted Seth up gently and carried him safely inside the confines of the orphanage.

I drew a relieved breath as I stepped out of my hiding spot. I felt myself give a brief smile, knowing now that Seth Hunter will be well cared for and safe…

At least for now.

-o-

*Imagine how they extracted memories from 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' film and you'll know what I mean.

** It is said in the myths that when Artemis was born (first), she immediately helped her mother deliver her brother Apollo. This is why Artemis is known as the goddess of childbirth.

Please don't be too harsh on me on the prophecy part- I was never good at making rhymes and it took me a while to come up with a fairly obvious prophecy.


End file.
